


Chanson a la Russe

by fadetoblack (Khabus), fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, немагическое сельское AU, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khabus/pseuds/fadetoblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: История о попé Сергии — бывшем хирурге, сельском гопнике Гришке и их непростых взаимоотношениях.





	Chanson a la Russe

Chanson á la Russe

Track 01. Про то, как братцы-кореша надели кепки не спеша

Если бы в Хрякино вели сводку происшествий, то она уже пару месяцев начиналась бы со слов: «Ситуация в селе остается стабильно напряженной». А кто бы не напрягался, когда четкие пацанчики из соседнего Манорино забивали стрелку за стрелкой раз в неделю?

«Расслабишься тут, как же», — перелезая в темноте через забор, думал Гришка. Теткина изба осталась позади, и он, воодушевленный удавшимся побегом, бодро зашагал по грунтовке в сторону развилки.  
Все бы было ничего, забей они стрелу где-то на пустыре или возле заросшего бурьяном и лебедой огорода Белкиных, — нормальным пацанам не привыкать таскаться на самый край села. Но Малофеев, с которым у Гришки с первого класса была самая что ни на есть смертельная вражда, утром был пойман на месте преступления — вылезал из окна хрякинской хаты.

Хозяин этой развалюхи — Гришкин крестный — не объявлялся больше десяти лет; иные говорили, что убивец Белкин мотает срок, а кто-то видел его зверскую рожу в райцентре — на стенде «Их разыскивает милиция».

По ночам с чердака белкинского дома доносились жуткие завывания, и местные верили, что там обитает призрак бабки Валентины: та умерла, так и не дождавшись сына из тюрьмы.  
Гришка не раз спасался от тяжелой руки тетки Петронии в заброшенном доме с висящим на стене коровьим черепом. Никакой бабки Валентины он там так и не встретил, привидений не боялся, в чертей не верил, а подзатыльники тетки, в отличие от потусторонней хренотени, были реальными, и голова после них болела долго. Поэтому не пускать Малофеева в белкинскую хату Гришка считал делом чести. С малолетства привыкший к дракам, он приготовился отстаивать свое убежище до последней капли крови.

Получив от Гришки пинков под зад и пару зуботычин, снятый с забора Малофеев вытер кровь с разбитой губы, уселся в подаренную приблатненным папашей раздолбанную «шоху» и дал по газам, распугав окрестную живность.

А в обед начался цирк. Погремев болтами по хрякинским ухабам, «шоха», набитая маноринской гопотой, остановилась у сельпо. Из нее вывалился один из малофеевских шнырей и зачитал с листка послание — извольте, мол, неуважаемые господа, причалить к развилке у старой церквы для делового разговора. Иначе никакие вы не пацаны, а самые что ни на есть взаправдашние телки.

Телками быть упорно не хотелось, поэтому хрякинские решительно настроились бить морды, но «шоха», взвыв, снялась с места, второй раз за день спасая своего хозяина от вполне заслуженных пиздюлей. Хитрожопый гаденыш, как всегда, ускользнул от правосудия, чтобы к вечеру подтянуть маноринскую кодлу на разборку.

«Зассал», — дружно постановили хрякинские, хором сплюнув лузгу вслед бодро попердывающей «шохе» с лучащимся от собственной четкости Малофеевым за рулем.

«Зассать-то зассал, — думал Гришка, — а переть нам пешком до церквы километра три».

Гришка еще раз проклял повышенную мобильность маноринских гопов, глянул под ноги и поморщился: пришлось позаимствовать у спящего Дусика старые, перепачканные навозом кроссовки, чтобы не убить свою единственную пару приличных носатых педалей.

Путь лежал через необъятный огород Узловых. Сын Узловых — веснушчатый Ромка (или попросту Узел) — был лучшим другом Гришки, и сейчас они вместе шли по пыльной сельской дороге в сторону старой церквы. Рядом бодрячком топали ещё двое — Долботряс и Димон Фокин. Вчетвером они составляли арьергард хрякинской справедливости, вставший грудью на защиту родного села и особенно белкинской хаты, где удобно было курить, глушить пивас и лузгать семки на кортах.

«Надо было впятером», — заворочалось в Гришкином нутре нехорошее предчувствие. Впятером, пожалуй, было бы неплохо. Но мать Сеньки Шпингалета, зараза, опять не пустила сына на стрелу, заперев его в коровнике на засов. Что в этот раз было совершенно некстати.

Церква, показавшаяся за поворотом, равнодушно пялилась на сходняк подслеповатыми глазницами окон (кажется, так о чем-то подобном писали в любимых Гришкиной теткой бабских романах). Небо над Хрякиным затягивало тяжелыми черными тучами.

— Гроза будет, — меланхолично обозначил обстановку Долботряс, — а эти опаздывают.

— Они всегда опаздывают, — сказал Ромка. — Как телки собираются — ногти пилят, шмотки примеряют.

Пацаны заржали.  
Маноринские на стрелку не спешили. Гришка от нечего делать сорвал травинку и раскусил стебель, горький сок брызнул на язык. Друзья вчетвером пялились на церкву — смотреть было больше некуда, только старый покосившийся штакетник вокруг да высоченная кривая береза с единственным на всю крону вороньим гнездом дополняли пейзаж.

Со стороны Манорина заметались полосы света, и надсадно рычащая «шоха», едва не уйдя в занос, вывернула на проселок. Тачка резко затормозила на пустыре, обдав хрякинских запахом разбавленного бензина «А-76» и пылищей. Гришка, скрипнув песком на зубах, мысленно забил очередной гвоздь в крышку малофеевского гроба — счет к маноринским рос как дерьмо на дрожжах в школьном толчке — и оглушительно чихнул.  
Он уже ненавидел эту битком набитую, просевшую почти до самой земли малофеевскую «шоху».

Дверца натужно клацнула, и пацаномобиль по одному начал извергать из своих недр маноринскую братву.  
Амортизаторы радостно приняли предусмотренное конструктором положение, когда с заднего сиденья вывалились Витек Крабов и Жора Голин, весившие без малого триста кило в сумме. Ближайшие друганы Дрона Малофеева гордо несли сквозь недолгую, но крайне насыщенную жоревом и поревом гоповскую жизнь погоняла Лобстер и Голимый. Сам Дрон — белобрысый высокомерный дрыщ в фирменном адидасе — терялся на их фоне, отчего страдал еще со школы. И старался компенсировать свою изнеженность мерзотностью характера.

«Гнида бледная», — в который раз с ненавистью подумал Гришка и надвинул кепку пониже на лоб для солидности.

Малофеев стоял, опершись на распахнутую водительскую дверь, и манерно, совершенно не по-пацански, держал в своей паучьей лапке с обломанными ногтями зажженную сигарету. Гришка принюхался и презрительно хмыкнул: курево было бабским и портило приторной яблочной вонью свежий сельский воздух. Малофеев тем временем с наслаждением затянулся, наблюдая, как из машины выколупываются еще трое маноринских: Ночник, Забей и беспредельщик Макс Филькин по кличке Кирпич, который был страшен на рожу, как Гришкина жизнь у тетки Петронии.

Кирпич с грацией слона гордо извлек собственную тушу с переднего сиденья, поправил кепку и прикурил беломорину. Хрякинские инстинктивно принюхались к глотку свободы — суровые папиросы перебивали вонь яблочного ароматизатора.

Гришка опять подумал о так не вовремя запертом Сеньке. А еще — о братьях Узла, которых можно было бы захватить. И о том, что мечтать не вредно, а меситься придется все равно вчетвером против шестерых. Звучало это, как сказали бы в Гришкиной сводке, излишне самонадеянно.

Кирпич хлопнул дверью «шохи». Где-то наверху хрипло каркнула ворона.  
Сходняк начался.

— Щиток, — издевательски кивнул Малофеев, прекрасно зная, как Гришку бесит его собственное погоняло. — И господа хрякинские. Не заставили себя ждать.

— Скоростная доставка пиздюлей, — сквозь зубы ответствовал Гришка. — Сам развернешь или помочь?

— Щиток, хуле ты выеба корячишь? Это тебе помощь нужна будет, когда батя меня увидит. Он тя в асфальт закатает, падаль.

Гришка ощерился:

— Лучше б ты у бати своего на штанах засох. Или у мамаши. Она-то знает, что ты хрякинские хаты обносишь? А, Малафья?

Маноринских гопов видели обносящими избы в Хрякине не раз и не два. Но после каждого такого случая малофеевский папаша Людвиг с надменной рожей приезжал в село с братками на старом черном «бумере». До ментов дело так и не доходило, а по-свойски разбираться страшно было — Людвиг за крысеныша мог запросто вырезать все Хрякино и не поморщиться.

Вдали сверкнула молния, донеслись первые раскаты грома. Ворона на березе каркнула еще раз.  
Маноринские плотно скучковались позади Дрона, и Гришка сжал в руке трофейный кастет, выбитый им в честном поединке у Малофеева год назад на школьном выпускном. Узел достал свой, унаследованный от старшего брата, Долботряс сжал пудовые кулачищи, а Димон попытался изобразить стойку Брюса Ли.

Не привыкший к наездам Малофеев взъярился — зашкварным погонялом на памяти маноринских, вытаращившихся в изумлении, его никто не называл.

— С-с-сука, — выплюнул Малофеев. — Я не понял, ты че, Щиток, до хуя здоровый? Так мы с братвой ща поправим.

Братва согласно закивала, готовая сию секунду заняться поправкой Гришкиного здоровья. Повисла такая нехорошая тишина, что стало слышно, как в курятнике возле церковного пристроя квохчут куры и щелкают суставы в разминаемых кулаках.

Началось. Гроза приближалась, уже совсем недалеко от церквы полыхнула молния, и Узел еле успел отпрыгнуть в сторону — из-за раскатов грома стремительно летящий ему в челюсть кулак Кирпича дрогнул и зацепил скулу только по касательной. Малофеев скакал, орал дурниной, брызгая провонявшей яблочным куревом слюной, и не давал Гришке приблизиться на расстояние удара. Лобстер с Голимым синхронно наклонили головы вперед и стали похожи на двух толстых носорогов. Зайдя с боков, они скрутили пухлого двухметрового Долботряса. Тот, пытаясь вывернуться, ногой отвесил Забею поджопник и потерял затертую ушанку, которую не снимал даже летом. Забей, с размаху упав на церковный штакетник, пытался вытащить застрявшую меж реек руку, подвывая и жалобно матерясь.

Гришка с Малофеевым уже катались по земле, наплевав на грязь и с азартом мутузя друг друга. Малофеев бил прицельно, Гришка — вслепую: его очки слетели в траву в самом начале разборки. Ромка, стукнув Ночника по кумполу, подставил хитрую подножку Лобстеру и выцепил-таки Долботряса из железного захвата. Кирпич что-то орал, разбрызгивая слюни и зажимая Димона между штакетником и собственной шкафообразной тушей. Тому ничего не оставалось, как со всей дури заехать лбом по кирпичовской роже.  
Такого визга сельская дорога между Хрякиным и Манориным не слышала никогда. Кирпич, вытирая юшку с разбитой губы, откатился в сторону и выплюнул один за другим три зуба. Димон сидел, опершись на забор, и считал искры в глазах.

На землю упали первые капли дождя.  
Пацаны пытались отдышаться, и только Гришка все еще возил Малофеева затылком по пыли. Тот из последних сил дернулся, сгруппировался и засадил Гришке коленом под дых. Гришка, захлебнувшись воздухом, скорчился, жидкие волосенки соперника выпустил, и тогда Малофеев подмял его под себя, прижал грудак коленом и замахнулся. В свете молнии блеснул кастет.  
Сводка происшествий грозила наутро обогатиться упоминанием еще одного проломленного черепа.

Стало очень тихо, даже начавший накрапывать дождь внезапно прекратился. Опять полыхнула молния, осветив старую церкву с покосившейся колокольней, пристроем и гнилым сараем.

— А ну, слезь с него! — прогремел в темноте, перекрывая раскаты грома, глас божий. Во всяком случае, именно так себе его представлял Гришка. Ворона, попробовавшая было каркнуть, от неожиданности осеклась и передумала. — Слезь, кому говорю!

Пытаясь приподнять голову и рассмотреть своего неведомого защитника, недодушенный Гришка вяло дернулся под малофеевской тушей и получил мощный удар по голове.  
Божественная — тут Гришка уверовал без колебаний — сила оторвала от него цепкого, как репей, Дрона и пинком придала тому ускорение.

— Ах ты ж ебаный ты на хуй! — проорал глас божий и быстро пробормотал: — Помилуй, Господи, мя, грешного.

Раздался оглушительный треск, что-то заскрежетало, заворочалось. «Шоха», выплюнув из глушителя в участников стрелки облако вонючего дыма, завелась под дружные матюки маноринских.

— Да забей! — крикнул Забей.

— Голый, сука, бросай все, погнали, — заверещал фальцетом Малофеев, — валим, пацаны!

Гроза, так долго кружившая вокруг церкви, наконец развернулась в полную силу: с неба ливануло так, что от шума дождя заложило уши.  
Гришка не понимал, кто, что и о чем говорит и что вообще происходит. Голова гудела, словно в ней плясало стадо чертей, подпрыгивая и колотя рогами и копытами по внутренней поверхности черепа. Гришка так и остался лежать под березой, усиленно пытаясь вдохнуть, вода затекала прямо в нос. Отчаянно нуждаясь в спасительном глотке воздуха, он задергал ногой. Стараясь из последних сил не отключиться, Гришка смог разлепить веки и запечатлел в угасающем сознании жуткую по своей неправдоподобности картину: над ним, подсвеченный отблесками молний и тусклыми огнями задних габаритов удаляющейся странными зигзагами «шохи», стоял самый настоящий вампир.

Хотя сослепу и после удара Гришке наверняка показалось, но в памяти потом осталось именно то, как поднявшийся ветер трепал черные волосы незнакомца. Жидкая клокастая борода некрасиво топорщилась, темные глаза горели потусторонним огнем. Упырь был раз в десять бледнее самого жуткого монстра из Дусиковых фильмов про кровососов. И в сто раз страшнее. Сходство с нечистью довершали длинная светлая ночнушка и черная распахнутая хламидомонада поверх нее, наспех перехваченная веревкой. Полы хламидомонады раздувало порывами ветра, и казалось, что вампир этот сейчас превратится в летучую мышь и всенепременно взлетит.

Гришкино сознание решило, что с него на сегодня достаточно. И отключилось.

 

Track 02. Про черного кобеля, которого не отмоешь добела

В отгороженной каморке в сенях, куда не проникал даже лучик солнца, Гришка жил, сколько себя помнил. Он, вообще-то, не жаловался, даже когда был совсем мелким, — некому было поначалу, а когда старше стал, старался заходить туда только по необходимости. Поспать или шмотку переменить, а когда и грязь с рожи оттереть — на стене комнатушки висело старое потемневшее зеркало, в котором, правда, кроме шрама на Гришкином лбу и зеленых глаз за круглыми стеклами старомодных очков, толком нельзя было ничего разглядеть. В детстве Гришка воображал, что зеркало это — волшебное и выполнит все его желания, стоит только захотеть как следует. Родителей вернет, например, или телепортирует его подальше от зловредных родственников в другую реальность. Хотя бы в райцентр. Уж очень тяжко ему жилось в ненавистном доме тетки Петронии.

За три дня вынужденного продавливания боков на комковатом матрасе в духоте каморки, он уже готов был завыть от скуки, поминая нехорошими словами Малофеева и матерясь. Голова кружилась, в глазах темнело. И без того хреново видевший Гришка — очки так и остались лежать в траве — пробовал передвигаться на ощупь, но был застукан теткой.

Тетка (впервые за неполные семнадцать лет, что он у нее обретался) испугалась — вдруг Гришка сделается инвалидом или вовсе скопытится. Во всяком случае, жратву в виде бульона носила исправно, на прополку не гоняла, за Дусиковы унавоженные кроссовки и драную футболку не пилила. Только увидев Гришку, шарящего руками по стенам, сказала:

— Доктор велел лежать. Вот и лежи, наказание божье. Совсем от рук отбился, ненормальный. Весь в папашу. Вот Данечка бы никогда...

И понесла привычное про своего любимого сыночку да про то, какой племянник у нее придурок. А Гришка от удивления чуть не слетел с кровати — доктор? Чтоб ради него кто-то из родни потащился в медпункт на краю села за фельдшерицей теть Полей, он ни в жисть не поверил бы. А тут нá тебе — целый доктор. Из райцентра, что ли? Тетка напрягаться бы точно не стала — надо думать, пацаны сгоняли или Узел сеструху отрядил. Но сам факт того, что Петрония жилы не тянула и вызвала врача, был из ряда вон. Даже со скарлатиной и высоченной температурой Гришка маялся в огороде, пока не рухнул между грядок. А когда и Дусик заразился, — тут-то Петрония забегала и теть Полю сама привела. Один раз.

«В хрякинском лесу стихийное бедствие унесло жизни целого семейства бурых медведей», — недоверчиво откликнулась сводка.

Гришка со сводкой согласился и тут же провалился в сон.

Во сне чьи-то теплые руки ощупывали Гришкины худые бока, потом осторожно придерживали голову, а низкий глубокий голос — тот самый, который глас божий — успокаивающе говорил:

— Ничего, ничего, раб Божий Григорий. Отлежишься пару дней, будешь как новенький.

Гришка во сне от голоса отмахивался — мол, какой я вам Григорий, боженька, Гришка я, Гришка Потаев.

— Не дергайся, раб Божий Гришка, — не соглашался глас, — лежи пока.

А еще что-то про сотрясение, тишину и постельный режим. И Гришке при пробуждении показалось, что сон этот ему снился — раньше.

Потом уже, когда, выбравшись из чулана, он довольно бодро для серьезно пострадавшего дотопал до узловского сельпо, пацаны споро организовали за магазом пивас и семки. Гришке очень хотелось узнать, что происходило, пока он валялся в отключке, и как получилось, что в такую грозу по хрякинским буеракам до него добрался из райцентра врач.

Что Малофеев, сука, таки въехал ему кастетом по башке (Гришка нащупал на черепушке непредусмотренную природой выпуклость с куриное яйцо величиной), то и без свидетелей происшествия было понятно.  
Что кровосос, напугавший маноринских до позорного бегства с места разборки, оказался новым попом, это Гришка тоже без них сообразил — чай не тупее других, да и времени на помозговать у него хватало.

— А куда старый делся? — не въехал Гришка. — Отец Алексий?

Отец Алексий, как рассказывала узловская мать теть Маша, Гришку годовалого, можно сказать, спас: после смерти родителей уговорил тетку не отдавать сироту в детдом, а взять к себе на воспитание. Добрый был дед, хоть и порывался гнать пургу о спасении души да о жизни вечной, на что Гришка недоверчиво хмыкал. А еще отец Алексий щедро делился с постоянно недокормленными хрякинскими пацанами конфетами и сам любил погрызть лимонных карамелек, хоть и говаривал, что грешно.

— Дык в больницу увезли, — отозвался Узел. — Мать все причитала, что диабет у него. Еще ругалась, мол, нельзя столько сладкого жрать. А этого упыря носатого с кандилом заместо Алексия прислали...

— С чем, бля? — изумился Димон, лузгающий семки на кортах вместе с Долботрясом, амнистированным из коровника Шпингалетом и Женькой, узловской сеструхой.

— С подсвечником, — блеснул эрудицией Гришка. — Отец Алексий говорил, так называется здоровенный подсвечник, который перед иконами ставят.

А еще пацаны рассказали удивительное: что подсвечник этот самый, оказывается, уехал в Манорино.

— Прикинь, братуха, — делился новостями Ромка, — Малафья-то на попа с кастетом попер, гнида. Ну, после того, как тебе прилетело. Типа, дядя, ты кто такой, чем живешь, чем дышишь. А тот как заорет на него — я в жизни даже от матери таких слов не слышал! Разве от Хмурного, но тот же после Афгана совсем дурик. Малафья на попа с кулаками кинулся, прикинь! А кастет-то не выпустил еще, ну.

— Ну. А поп че?

— А поп, прикинь, руку перехватил, кастет выбил. Очень ловко — видать, не в семинарии всю жисть лавку рясой тер. А потом как схватит этот подсвечник да как захуярит со всей дури по «шохе»!

— И че? — не оценил Гришка экспрессии.

— Ниче. Так и уехали — с подсвечником в капоте. Голимый с Лобстером выдрать не смогли.

А дальше уже совсем пошло очевидное-невероятное. Ромка, перебиваемый Димоном и Долботрясом, рассказал, что поп Гришку всего обмацал, фонариком в глаза посветил, завел стоявшую за церквой «буханку» и привез всю хрякинскую братву с пострадавшим Гришкой прям к дому его тетки. Которая, конечно, сразу начала орать. А поп к крыльцу приблизился, под лампу встал (была у них под навесом старая «лампочка Ильича», облепленная мухами, — все никак светильник не могли нормальный купить), Гришкина тетка сразу с лица сошла. (В переводе с долботрясовского на человеческий — с ебальника схлынула). И заткнулась.

— Он ей тихо что-то там повтирал, ты как раз очухался вроде. Занесли мы тебя домой, положили в камору, — блядь, Щиток, как ты там помещаешься еще, у нас у свиней загон больше! Поп как увидел твои апартаменты, сразу на тетку зыркнул так злобно, хуже, чем на маноринских. Хорошо, что подсвечник один всего был и тот в «шохе» застрял.

— Кандило, — строго поправил Гришка, не любивший, когда его называли Щитком: кому понравится шрам в виде молнии на половину лба — как на будке с высоким напряжением? Вот и Гришке не нравилось, а пацаны считали, что это круть несусветная.

— Ну да, кандило.

В общем, ответа на вопросы, откуда взялся лепила в доме, когда успел Гришку осмотреть и почему тетка не сказала ни слова за спизженные Дусиковы кроссовки, он так и не получил. Зато Узел, так широко лыбясь во все свои щербатые зубы, что веснушки стали ярче, пошуровал в кармане кожана и отдал Гришке очки.  
Почти целые, только чуть в углу стекло треснуло.

А потом не до вопросов стало — услышали пацаны крики со стороны входа в сельпо. В магазин прибежала, размазывая слезы по роже, то есть, если культурно выражаться, по лицу, их школьная училка — Афина Афанасьевна.

Телеграмма пришла из райцентра. Умер отец Алексий.

***

Гришка никогда прежде не видел, чтобы на чьи-то похороны и поминки собиралась такая тьма народу. Были и из райцентра — тот же участковый Примус оказался душевным усатым дядькой с волчьим оскалом и испещренной оспинами рожей. Он совал дитям шоколадки и раздавал узелки с конфетами всем пришедшим на поминки. Еще приехала чикса в юбке до пола и платке на кучерявых волосах — монашка, что ли? Поди их разбери, воцерковленных этих. Сам-то Гришка, хоть и башковитый был, в семинарию (да и учиться вообще) не больно-то рвался. А отец Алексий, покойничек, все хитро щурил глаза и смотрел поверх очков — мол, поспособствую тебе, отрок, если надумаешь.

Гришка так и не надумал, да и тетка бесплатную рабочую силу за просто так никуда бы не отпустила — недаром радовалась, что в армию его из-за плохого зрения не берут. А теперь все, ушел поезд. Был отец Алексий — в рясе золоченой, с карамельками и сказочками — да сплыл, в землице сырой червей кормит.

Приглашенные попы сначала литургию служили, потом панихиду, погребение — все как положено, да с поминками на два села. Больше всего Гришку удивило, что лицо покойного было «воздухом» накрыто, ну, покрывалом, — оказалось, так священников хоронят. Из-за того «воздуха» он от тетки подзатыльник поймал — за дело: кто ж на похоронах вопросы задает? Гришка вот задал (всегда любопытным был), так и получил. Тетка ж тут помогала другим хрякинским бабам стол собирать или, как по-церковному, поминальную трапезу. Для того и поставлена, значит, а не чтобы Гришкиным справочником работать.

Второй подзатыльник запечалившийся Гришка выхватил уже от Васильича, теткиного мужа. Радоваться, грит, надо новопреставленной душе православной, а не сопли размазывать. Не по-христиански скорбеть, вот чего залепил. То-то у всех хрякинцев глаза на мокром месте. Тьфу.

На похоронах были жители обоих сел, и если не набрехал Шпингалет, знавший каждую собаку в Манорине, то по домам не осталось никого. Даже малофеевская мамаша пожаловала, курица размалеванная, — все прикладывала к сухим глазам платочек да следила, чтобы сынок ейный в навоз хрякинский не вляпался.

Столы, как водится на сельских свадьбах и поминках, ломились от жратвы. Руководила всем бабка Долботряса — Августа, которую боялись оба села, уж больно рука у нее была крепкая. Гришка не удивился, что на трапезу приполз даже одноногий ветеран Хмурной, которого обычно из хаты калачами не выманить. Чинно сложив руки на коленях, он сидел рядом с Афин-Афанасьевной да кучерявой чиксой из райцентра — училкиной внучкой, стало быть. Ромка, не будь дурак, сначала к Галке Голиной подкатывал, а тут — оба-на! — уставился на кучерявую и даже про блины забыл. Чудны дела твои, Господи.

Гришка и сам пялился, да только телки в этот раз ему без надобности были: нашелся объект поинтереснее. Тот самый поп, новый настоятель хрякинско-маноринской церквы, который по доброте душевной довез его до дому. И которого Гришка так и не успел поблагодарить. Сунулся еще в самом начале перед отпеванием, но и рта не успел раскрыть, как поп глянул исподлобья, а потом молча развернулся, только полы рясы развевались (Гришка поневоле вспомнил летучих мышей и предыдущую их встречу), и вошел в церкву.

— Щито-ок, — протянул знакомый голос над ухом. — Какой ты сегодня модный, костюмчик с покойника снимал? А лосей сам пришивал или так и было? Прям будто для тебя, оленя, делали по спецзаказу.

Гришка решительно развернулся, чтобы набить гниде морду, но Малофеев уже резво схлынул и стоял теперь возле мамаши. И, как ни печально осознавать, попал в точку: костюм у Гришки был один, и описывало его простое, но меткое слово — «пиздец». «Пиздец» нашла тетка на чердаке, когда искала ему приличные вещи еще на выпускной в девятом классе. Был он черный в тонкую полоску, синтетический (Гришка потел и чесался), а еще не по размеру велик и сидел на нем мешком. Но самое страшное в «пиздеце» — не это, а жуткие пластмассовые облупившиеся пуговицы то ли с оленями, то ли с лосями, чьи морды напоминали собачьи. Гришка в костюме выглядел сущим уродом. Короче, прав был Малофеев по всем статьям. Хоть и мудак редкостный.

За три часа, пока длилась панихида по усопшему, а перед ней еще и литургия, Гришка в узких педалях и «пиздеце» с лосями измучился так, как на выпускном ему и не снилось. Попы читали один за другим; толстый в очках — гнусавил, второй, низенький (потом оказалось, что он архиерей), — противно пищал, и только когда очередь доходила до Гришкиного спасителя, сам Гришка готов был стоять так еще, пожалуй, часа три — настолько завораживал его голос.

А уж когда дело пошло к концу, да стал новый настоятель петь «Со Святыми упокой», Гришкина душа, казалось, вырвалась из тела, взлетела под самый купол и, расправив крылья, рванула навстречу чему-то новому, отчего сам он почувствовал себя крошечной песчинкой. И представилось ему, что не отца Алексия отпевает сейчас этот хмурый носатый иерей, а Гришкину прежнюю бессмысленную и глупую жизнь да сиротскую долю. А впереди только радость — ну, как верующие говорят, когда душа с Господом встречается. Радость же? Эх.

В общем, раззявил Гришка рот. Да так бы и стоял дурак дураком, если бы Узел своими тычками «пойдем, мол, пойдем уже» не привел его в чувство. Стало как-то неловко за дурацкие мысли. Процессия обнесла гроб вокруг церквы, мужики опустили его в свежевырытую могилу на церковном погосте, архиерей деловито посыпал сверху пеплом из кадила. А Гришка все смотрел на смурного настоятеля и прикидывал, как бы умудриться поговорить с ним и сказать спасибо.

Вот об этом и думал он, в числе других громоздясь на обшарпанную лавку и машинально наваливая себе в тарелку гору кутьи, — жрать молодой организм хотел нестерпимо. И опять оконфузился: если в прошлом году все жрали и не стеснялись, то тут строгий священник удивил, начав поминки с молитвы об усопшем. Так-то оно и правильно вроде, подумалось Гришке, только снова выставил он себя круглым дураком: то перед отпеванием с разговорами полез, то теперь как чмо бескультурное жрет в три горла.

Гришка поймал себя на мысли, что впервые ему не плевать, хорошо ли о нем думают другие. Нет, он сам про себя, пожалуй, знал, что парень неплохой, не без способностей, но ленивый и до учебы совсем не жадный. Но отчего-то было стыдно вот так вот опростоволоситься на поминках. То ли малафьинский кастет ему мозги все-таки свернул, то ли, наоборот, на место вставил. Короче, не узнавал сам себя Гришка, отчего пребывал в недоумении.

Поминки шли своим чередом. Разговор поначалу не клеился — не ладили маноринские с хрякинскими, да еще Примус этот, оборотень в погонах, нагонял серьезности. Пацаны из обоих сел сопели и играли желваками, памятуя прошлый сходняк, но мордобой устраивать на поминках не стали — не при участковом же.

Тут бабка Августа, икнув, накатила стопарь, бодро закусила соленым помидором, и дело пошло живее. Негоже на поминках молчать, поминать надобно добрым словом. Так дядька сказал.  
Добрых слов для отца Алексия было много: и у хрякинских, и у маноринских он пользовался уважением.

Гришка жевал блин, наблюдал, как краснеет, но не отводит глаз училкина внучка, смело встречая задумчивый взгляд Узла. Бабы, пытавшиеся затянуть было «На кого ж ты нас оставил», под строгим взглядом священника быстро взяли себя в руки и начали поминать по-православному, с историями, в которых часто мелькали лимонные карамельки.

Был тут и Малофеев-старший — Людвиг, которого за надменную рожу и белые волосы хрякинские звали Гусем, а маноринские с какого-то перепугу — Люсьеном. Узел, недолго думая, однажды ляпнул оба погоняла подряд, и получилось «Гусьен», что дико развеселило пацанов и вошло в обиход.  
Так вот, Гусьен этот с нового попа глаз не спускал, все буравил своими зенками прозрачными да брови кривил выразительно.

«Гусь, чистый Гусь», — решил Гришка.

Уже потом, когда полились вместо историй из жизни покойного матерные частушки, поп встал из-за стола и отошел к «буханке», возле которой стояла криво припаркованная «шоха» с огромной рваной дырой в капоте. Гусь тут же метнулся за попом, сидящий за столом Дрон пожирал их глазами, приосанивался и аж губу кусал от нетерпения. Гришка, как бы значилось в очухавшейся за дни бесцельного валяния сводке, мигом просчитал ситуацию. Или, говоря по-простому, бодро сквозанул вслед за Люсьеном-Гусьеном. И сныкался в кустах ежевики, навроде как приспичило ему по малой нужде, — любопытно же, какие дела могут быть у этих двоих. Только видно было не очень — зелень мешала, но приноровиться можно. Гришка присел за куст и прислушался.

— Упырь, ты? Упырь, не, я не понял — это реально ты, что ли? — донеслось до него.

— Отец Сергий, — наставительно поправил поп, и Гришка, опять заслушавшись, едва не выпал из колючих зарослей.

— Блядь, Снегирев, — заржал Гусьен. — Сколько лет! Какой из тя отец? Ты ж настоящий упырь! С чего вдруг Сергий-то, когда ты — Всеволод?

— С того, что неженатому при рукоположении в чин священнослужителя нельзя мирское имя оставлять. И данное при крещении — тоже. За «Сергия» новопреставленному рабу божию Алексию спасибо — отговорил торопиться, — перекрестился обладатель гласа божия. — Если бы рукоположение было раньше — я на мае настаивал, а ждать еще почти год пришлось, — был бы отцом Сосипатром.

Гусьен недушеспасительно загоготал.

— Я привез тебе сувенир, отец, как там тебя, Сергий. Думал в жопу запихнуть, за сынка-то. Но тебе, пожалуй, так отдам — по старой дружбе. Вещь ценная как-никак. Антиквариат, с историей. Бронза опять же.

Гришка вытянул голову и посмотрел, что там за сувенир такой задарма достался. Да прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не заржать в голосину, — Гусьен стоял, нежно приобняв подсвечник.

— Кандило это. Ты не богохульствуй, Людвиг, — строго поправил его отец Сергий, но подсвечник взял — видать, подумал, что негоже церковное имущество разбазаривать.

— Это ты щас такой степенный, а ночами, как посмотрю, до сих пор подсвечниками машешь — получше, чем молодой. Че там Андрюха с пацанами такого натворили, что ты так взъерепенился?

— Богохульничали у Храма Божия, дрались, поломали весь штакетник. А еще он пацаненка чуть не насмерть уходил. Я осмотрел, кастет мимо виска прошел, чуть левее — попал бы твой Андрюха лет на восемь. Не потерплю я такого в своем приходе, так и скажи, пусть и сам не суется, и своим передаст.

— Это кого он чуть не уходил? Этого, что ли, Гришку Потаева? Да кому он нужен, голытьба сиротская.

— Всякая тварь Господу Богу надобна, — назидательно изрек Сергий, забирая подсвечник. — А тебе не больно понравится передачки на зону слать.

И так глянул на кусты, что Гришка по самую свою вихрастую макушку покраснел и пулей влетел прямо за стол — доедать кутью и размышлять о вечном. Например, какие такие дела были в молодости у Гусьена, под которым все Манорино ходит, с их новым попом, что он резко передумал запихивать подсвеч... — тьфу, напасть! — кандило в...

— Подслушиваем, значит, отрок Григорий? — оборвал богопротивные мысли вкрадчивый голос, насчет божественного происхождения которого опять заалевший со стыда Гришка уже сильно сомневался. — И подсматриваем.

Отец Сергий стоял над ним и хмурил брови, — и как только так незаметно подойти успел? Не поп, а шпион какой-то.

— Я спасибо сказать хотел, — буркнул Гришка, машинально теребя дурацкую пуговицу с оленем. — Вы вроде как спасли меня, да и пацанам туго пришлось бы.

— Господь Бог спас, отрок Григорий, — изрек иерей, тоже уставившись на оленя, и отчего-то скривился. — Ибо человек — лишь орудие в руках Его.

А потом все разом притихли, когда разъяренный Гусьен вытащил сына за ухо из-за стола, зашипел что-то про мокруху, про зону, про мамашкино воспитание. Да ка-а-ак влепит тому подзатыльник, все хрякинские аж от счастья чуть блинами не подавились. Не день, а сбыча мечт: и пожрали на халяву, и на скандал в благородном малафьинском семействе полюбовались.

Гришка, впрочем, не радовался — понимал, что такого позора злопамятный Малофеев отцу Сергию не простит.

Track 03. Про гордость и предубеждение по-хрякински

Две недели Гришка жил в ожидании надвигающегося пиздеца. Спасибо тетке, что руки оказались заняты прополкой и окучиванием, а потом пришло время собирать колорадского жука, — иначе бы он вконец извелся. Повесив на шею банку на тонкой проволочке, Гришка топал вдоль картофельных рядов, отгонял слепней и мух и вяло размышлял о Малофееве и отце Сергии. Еще о Ромке, который теперь появлялся в день на пять минут, кратко пересказывал новости (мать рыжего семейства Узловых торговала в сельпо и была просто кладезем местных сплетен), а потом, буркнув: «Ну бывай, братан, дела, дела», — топал в направлении школы.

Знал Гришка, с чего Узел вдруг стал таким деловым. Кучерявая училкина внучка все еще не свалила в город и, видимо, крепко держала оборону — то есть повода облапать себя не давала. Гришка и сам, бывало, становился жертвой узловской семейной упертости: Ромкина сеструха Женька с малолетства вешалась ему на шею и только счастливо улыбалась, когда хрякинская детвора орала «тили-тили тесто». Женька была своя в доску, лузгала семки и гоняла на велике быстрее любого пацана, а Гришке сострадала с самого детства — с тех самых пор, когда узнала, что у него нет мамы. А выяснив, что папы тоже нет и шрам в виде молнии — это почти все Гришкино наследство (кроме костюма и пары черно-белых свадебных фотографий родителей), в тот же миг воспылала, как писали в теткиных книжках, чистою любовью. Гришке от этих мексиканских страстей хотелось сбежать в белкинскую хату и сидеть там в подполе, наплевав на привидение, пока Женька не найдет себе другой объект для ухаживания.

Ромка обижался, но жилы не тянул — понимал, что если Гришка загуляет с сеструхой, а потом что-то у них не срастется, то придется выбирать сторону. Выбирать Ромка не любил, против родной крови переть и друга терять не хотел, поэтому над Гришкиными попытками сныкаться от Женькиной любвеобильности только благодушно посмеивался.

***

Гришка уже третий день колупался на жаре с банкой жучья на шее. Наклонившись над очередным картофельным кустом, он оглянулся и решил, что перегрелся: по широкой тропинке, проходящей между дальней оградой и лесополосой, катил на старой бабской «Десне», вовсю вихляя колесами, отец Сергий. Держался он прямо, сцепив зубы и испепеляя глазами все живое вокруг. Даже Гришкины жуки в банке перестали шебуршиться и моментально прониклись священным трепетом: поп ехал в длинной черной рясе. На его голове скособочилась скуфья, грозившая вот-вот упасть с правого уха. Гришка пожалел упорного ревнителя веры — сам-то он был без майки, в старых, обрезанных до колен джинсах и галошах на босу ногу. Ну и бейсболка драная, чтобы темечко не припекало на жаре.  
Гришка выпрямился, поднял руку — банка колыхнулась, холодным боком мотнувшись по груди, — и заорал:

— Драсьте вам, отец Сергий!

Тот, повернув голову к источнику звука, увидел восставшего над картофельной плантацией во всей красе своих костлявых мощей голого по пояс Гришку, как-то странно дернулся, педали крутанулись сами собой, и отец Сергий вместе с велосипедом завалился набок. И рухнул он прямо в хрякинскую пылищу, нелепо взмахнув руками. Такой реакции на приветствие Гришка не ожидал.

«Я буду до-о-олго гнать велосипед», — издевательски пропел в голове голос. Кажется, у хрякинской сводки появилась музыкальная пауза.

«Не убился бы», — опасливо подумал Гришка, со всех ног подбегая к месту дорожно-транспортного происшествия, и раскрыл рот от удивления. Отец Сергий, попеременно матюкаясь и прося за это прощения у Господа, сидел на земле и пытался вытянуть рясу из зажевавшей ее цепи. Подол рясы задрался, являя миру изодранные брюки, бывшие когда-то черными, но теперь изрядно перепачканные. Гришка отчего-то отчаянно смутился (подумаешь, щиколотки! И коленка разбитая — мало ли видел он в жизни разбитых коленок? А вот поди ж ты, уставился!) и кинулся помогать незадачливому велосипедисту.

— Что ж вы в рясе-то, отче? — тараторил он, извлекая наконец неподатливое черное сукно из зазора между цепью и шестеренкой и осматривая прореху. — Неудобно же.

— А в чем еще, позвольте вас спросить, отрок Григорий, — злобно зыркнул Сергий, — должен быть одет священник?

Гришкино смущение как ветром сдуло. Подняв голову, он тихо, но твердо заметил:

— Отец Алексий всегда говорил, что белая кость ближе к народу, ежели по случаю или надобности, — вспомнил он чуть ли не дословно одну из их бесед с покойным, — носить мирскую одежду. У него самого был костюм спортивный и велик. И джинсы с рубашкой, когда в райцентр надо. А если кто из святых отцов не считает это достойным для себя…

— То что?

— То это грех гордыни говорит устами священнослужителя, — закончил Гришка еще тише.

— Во-от как, значит, — прошипел уличенный во грехе, и глаза его из черных сделались вовсе какими-то потусторонними.

Гришка отшатнулся и пробормотал извинения, мол, это отец Алексий говорил, а он сам так не думает, и вообще, если святому отцу удобно ездить в рясе на бабском велике без рамы, то бог ему судья, а никак не Гри…

— Ах ты!.. — взвился отец Сергий. — Поучить меня решил?

Гришка снова будто бы раздвоился — как на отпевании отца Алексия. Душа его словно воспарила над телом и наблюдала со стороны, как разъяренный поп (какой он, к черту лысому, тебе отец Сергий, — поп, и все тут!) подскочил к нему, содрал с шеи банку с жуками — кожу на шее сзади больно обожгло острым концом впившейся проволоки, — грохнул ее оземь и замахнулся. Фальшивое жучиное золото брызнуло во все стороны оранжевыми каплями, ссыпаясь по Гришкиным тощим ногам в галоши.

— По лицу не бейте только, — спокойно, как будто не в себе, поднял на попа взгляд «второй» Гришка. — Очки долго выписывать, а эти и так треснули.

Сергий отшатнулся с перекошенным лицом, и со стороны показалось, что он задыхается, — до того странным и рваным было его дыхание.  
Гришка-первый удивленно покачал головой и обратился к себе самому — мол, чего же ты, братуха, беги давай.  
Гришка-второй просто смотрел.  
Отец Сергий, обхватив себя руками, завел что-то покаянное, бубня и, кажется, заикаясь.

— П-прости, — наконец выдавил он. — Прости, Г-гриша. Бес попутал.

Гришка-первый и Гришка-второй слились в единое целое и, не оглядываясь на сумасшедшего, дали стрекача по картофельным джунглям. Уже возле дома, отдышавшись, он остановился и увидел одинокую черную фигуру посреди дороги. Отец Сергий долго смотрел в ту сторону, куда сбежал Гришка, потом развернулся и, ссутулившись, похромал в направлении церквы.

Велосипед остался лежать в пыли.

***

Настроения шлепать на дискач не было никакого. Во-первых, перегревшийся на жаре Гришка еще выхватил от тетки леща за разбитую банку и сбежавших жуков. Во-вторых, хмурый, расстроенный Узел прискакал весь в мыле и чуть не с порога заорал про клуб, в котором будут и Галка Голина, и новая узловская кучерявая мечта с невыговариваемым именем.

В-третьих, Гришка натуральным образом охренел, когда уже под вечер, перед самым дискачом, обнаружил себя катящимся на «Десне» в сторону церквы. Объяснение своему поступку он честно искал, но ничего умнее, чем «маковку напекло», не придумал. Иначе пришлось бы признать, что он поехал кукушкой: после всего, что поп ему сделал, возвращать велосипед было слишком великодушно.

Нет, он точно перегрелся, хотя и не настолько, чтобы попасться отцу Сергию на глаза. Посему Гришка тихо завел железного коня в штакетное стойло, примотал руль к забору проволокой и уже собрался уходить, но услышал из-за неплотно прикрытой боковой двери церквы знакомый голос. Он подошел ближе, костеря себя на все лады за неуемное любопытство, — будто мало ему было сегодняшней банки, царапины на шее, саднящей до сих пор, теткиной истерики и поганого осадка в душе. И прислушался.

— Владыко, Господи Боже мой, в руках которого участь моя, — повторял срывающийся голос, — спаси меня Сам по милости Твоей; не дай мне погибнуть во грехах моих и не допусти последовать нечистым желаниям плоти, оскверняющим душу мою: ибо я — создание Твое, не презирай дело рук Твоих, не удаляйся, умилосердись, не остави мя, Господи, ибо немощен я и к Тебе прибегаю...

Гришка постоял-постоял да и вышел, неслышно прикрыв калитку.

«Лучше бы о грехе сквернословия вспомнил, — подумал он, направляясь в сторону Манорина, в котором оставался единственный на два села клуб с танцплощадкой. — Немощен, как же — шея до сих пор болит. Не гнал Гусьен: не поп он никакой, а упырь всамделишный, нервный и припадочный. На людей бросается».

Чувство вины слегка всколыхнулось и напомнило про длинный язык и непрошеные советы, но было задушено в зародыше. Гришка бодро зашагал по раздолбанной дороге, ни разу не обернувшись.

***

Возле клуба его поджидал Ромка, судя по всему, от нервного перенапряжения вылакавший полторашку пиваса еще по дороге на дискач.  
Внутри надрывались допотопные советские колонки, было темно (ясен пень, чтобы не видеть обшарпанных стен и тараканов, то и дело норовящих принять ванну в пивной кружке у зазевавшегося пацанчика) и накурено так, что топор можно не вешать, а класть.

Расфуфыренные телки скакали под «Тополиный пух», из малофеевской братвы почему-то не было никого. Гришка решил, что это странно, но не успел додумать мысль до конца, как был атакован удушающе терпким цветочным ароматом рыжеволосой Женьки, как обычно, злоупотребляющей духами.

— Гриша! — завопила она, стискивая его в своих крепких, совсем не сестринских объятиях и прижимаясь эффектно бугрящимся под майкой поролоном. — Как я соскучилась!

Виделись они, к слову, меньше недели назад.

— Щито-ок! — радостно заорал никогда не снимающий старой батиной ушанки Долботряс, своей желеобразной тушей занявший всю лавку. — Айда к нам!

Барменша тетя Роза, плевавшая на закон о продаже бухла несовершеннолетним (Гришке до восемнадцати оставалось всего ничего), из-под полы достала ящик «Жигулей», и вечер стремительно начал набирать обороты.

И только грустнеющий с каждым глотком Узел пялился на входную дверь.

Музыка орала, халявные «Жигули» лились рекой. Народ заедал этот божественный напиток сухариками-гастриешками. Галка Голина, сохшая по Ромке с третьего класса, была спонсором сегодняшнего мероприятия и записывала все расходы на себя — клуб держали ее родители.

Гришке эта халява впервые в жизни встала поперек горла. Узел напивался за двоих, потом поднялся и, стремительно (во всяком случае, ему так казалось — споткнулся он всего дважды) прорезав пространство, всей своей немаленькой тушей навалился на пухлую губастую Галку. А потом по-свойски облапил ее за зад и поцеловал взасос.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге застыла хрупкая фигурка. Гришка с трудом узнал училкину кучерявую внучку: волосы ее лежали красивыми волнами, модные джинсы на бедрах сидели как влитые, а майка с надписью «АС/DС» переливалась стразами в лучах барахлящего стробоскопа.

Узел оттолкнул Галку, скрючился, едва не уткнувшись носом в пол, и внезапно наблевал себе под ноги.

— Ты пришла, — сказал он, нежно зеленея. — Моя Гермиона.

***

 

— Гермиона Грыжина, — с достоинством представилась внучка Афин-Афанасьевны, слегка инородно смотревшаяся в исписанном матюками и загаженном многими поколениями сельчан сортире.

— Григорий Потаев, — ответил Гришка, и они пожали друг другу руки прямо над спиной обнимавшего унитаз Узла.

— Часто он так? — с исследовательским интересом спросила Гермиона, кивая в сторону взывающего к духам санфаянса Ромки.

— Редко. Он вас ждал. Очень. И того — перебрал.

Видимо, этот ответ пришелся Гермионе по душе, и дополнительных вопросов по поводу Галки она не задавала.  
Вынырнув ненадолго из унитаза, Узел благодарно посмотрел на друга, но тут же, простонав, склонился обратно. Страдать.

За окном послышались голоса, и один из них показался Гришке очень знакомым. Он приложил палец к губам и уселся под подоконником. Маноринский сходняк собрался аккурат под окном клубного сортира, не парясь по поводу конспирации, — было слышно каждое слово. В Гришкином нутре опять заворочалась ненависть, и он пожалел, что в этот клуб никогда не забредает прикормленный Гусьеном участковый.

Противный голос Малофеева вещал:

— Без понятия, почему он так за Щитка вписывается. Батя этого попа знает еще со школы, вроде они в одну секцию ходили. Не иначе, там его и научили махаться.

«Уж точно не в семинарии», — подумал Гришка и стал слушать еще внимательнее.

— Батя говорит, — тем временем продолжал Малофеев, — тот лучшим хирургом во всем райцентре, а может, и в области был, пока не переехал куда-то.

— Да ну на хуй, — сплюнул обладатель высокого тонкого голоса. Гришка не помнил, кто именно: Крабов или Голин.

— Да хоть на нос, — заржал Малофеев. — Бля буду, Лобстер, можешь биографию у него ночью сам уточнить.

— Э-э, так а че, — зачекал третий голос, — че, бля, сегодня, бля, или че? Когда мы там пучить должны, слышь, Дрон?

— Село неасфальтированное, — снисходительно ответил тот. — Не пучить, а устраивать путч, блядь. Как в Германии. Че, понятия запомнить можем, а одно умное слово — слабо?

— Так федня пафяпаем фофа-то путфить?

Гришка в ужасе уставился на Гермиону, внимательно прислушивающуюся к разговору, и только потом до него дошло, что именно прошепелявил Кирпич.

— Вот прям щас попа путчить и почапаем, — перевел Голин. — Сеструха обещалась хряков споить в говнище.

— Отлично, — раздался радостно-злобный голос Малофеева. — Сеструха у тебя — чистое золото, Голимый! Короче, вы туда, а я домой. С утра скажете, как прошло. Я должен посветиться у матери на глазах, что типа не при делах был...

Гогоча и переругиваясь, малафьинская кодла отчалила от клуба — по всей видимости, в направлении церкви. «Шоха» взревела, надсадно чихнула и уехала куда-то в сторону маноринских фазенд.

Узел, от непонимания ситуации переставший блевать, окончательно вынырнул из сортира и вытаращил глаза:

— Это че щас такое было? Это кого еще пучить должно, да еще как в Германии?

— Ой. Это, наверное, о путче Рема. «Nacht der langen Messer», — прошептала Гермиона, заметно побледнев.

Пацаны уставились на нее в полнейшем очешуении. Гордо тряхнув начавшимися снова кучерявиться локонами, она спросила:

— Мальчики, что у вас в школе было по истории?

— Потом расскажем, — пообещал Ромка и сунул башку под холодную воду.

— Что эта херня значит? — сердито спросил Гришка.

Пиздец древним мстительным божеством раскинул над церквой свою мохнатую тень. Тревожно жужжали комары.  
Сводка происшествий мрачно молчала.

Гермиона посмотрела ему в глаза и ответила просто:

— Ночь длинных ножей.

 

Track 04. Про ночь, длинные ножи и штакетник во ржи

Выбирались из клуба с трудом, долго и мучительно. Узел, еле-еле переставляя ватные ноги, перво-наперво дополз в угол, где лениво перетирали за жизнь Шпингалет с Долботрясом. Женька с Димоном спали сидя, уткнувшись носами в засаленную деревянную столешницу. Галки Голиной и след простыл.

Гришка растолкал спящих и велел валить по домам, Ромка наказал Димону сеструху проводить (не то чтобы тот очень возражал, бросая заспанными опухшими зенками заинтересованные взгляды на Женькин поролон), а оставшихся двоих они подхватили под руки и вывели на белый свет, покинув чад кутежа.

«Жигули» с размоченными в нем гастриешками благостно плескалось внутри хрякинских пацанов, добавляя их походке сходства с веселыми матросами во время качки. Гермиона шла за ними, и ни уговоры, ни страдальческие Ромкины завывания об опасности на нее не действовали. Долботряс, запыхавшийся от непривычной физической нагрузки, утирал пот со лба ушанкой и оглядывался на Гермиону уважительно, даже с опаской. Быстро идти всей толпой не получалось никак, и Гришка, крикнув, чтобы догоняли, от волнения рванул по дороге на сверхзвуковой скорости.

Настежь распахнутая калитка висела на одной петле. Велосипеда не было. Вокруг стояла пугающая тишина, нарушаемая только стрекотанием сверчков, ленивым сонным кудахтаньем в сарае и шорохом перебираемых ветром колосьев на ржаном поле. Гришка, недолго думая, вбежал в церкву и предстал перед ликами святых в куртке с чужого плеча, застиранной майке, кепке и вытянутых на коленках трениках. Святые взирали на него с опаской, но помочь в поисках пропавшего иерея не могли.

Гришка вынесся во двор и попытался найти следы в темноте. Сердце сжималось от нехорошего предчувствия, воображение рисовало страшную картину: истекающий кровью священник с торчащим из тощей груди огромным тесаком вскрикивал и кулем падал на затоптанную траву.

Гришка, всю свою сознательную жизнь отбрехивающийся от религиозных заморочек тетки и отца Алексия, взмолился Господу, чтобы все нафантазированное не оказалось правдой. Даже пообещал себе книжки читать каждый день хотя бы по десять страниц, чего не делал уже пару лет, легкомысленно забив на учебу болт.

Где-то в стороне раздался еле слышный стон, и Гришка, заорав что есть мочи, кинулся вдоль церковной ограды в поисках источника звука.  
За дальним забором, отгораживающим церковный погост от поля ржи, подпирая галошами полусгнивший штакетник и разметавшись тощей морской звездой, лежал отец Сергий.  
Гришка в ужасе взвыл и кинулся поднимать безжизненное тело.

Тело подниматься категорически отказывалось, шипело, ругалось нехорошими словами и вело себя слишком бодро для покойника.

Гришка, наплевав на все, сгреб жертву нападения в охапку и, расчувствовавшись, шмыгнул носом.

— Живой! Слава те, Господи, живой! — И бросился осматривать пострадавшего, бурча себе под нос: — Чем они вас, пером?

— От-рок Григо-рий, — медленно, почти по складам проговорил отец Сергий, еле шевеля разбитыми губами. Из нижней губы сочилась кровь. — Цел я. Как вы здесь…

— Гришка! Гриша! Щиток! — донеслось со стороны дороги.

«Милиция прибыла на место происшествия, но преступникам удалось скрыться», — недовольно изрекла сводка, наблюдая за пробирающимися вдоль забора подростками.

В темноте сложно было судить, но видимых прорех и еще каких следов от ножа на отце Сергии, кажется, не было. Гришка помог ему встать, поддерживая под локти. Поп охнул, скривился, но от помощи не отказался, — и Гришка понял, что разбитым ртом дело не ограничилось. Гермиона что-то тараторила про больницу и участкового, но отец Сергий умерил ее пыл, медленно, с трудом подбирая слова:

— Все в руках Господа нашего, и если направил он руку карающую, быть посему. Домой ступайте.

— А вы? — не понял Гришка.

— И я пойду.

И захромал, оступаясь, но стараясь держать спину прямо.

— Это не дело, — зашептал Гришка друзьям. — Он ноги еле-еле переставляет, еще рухнет там у себя. Вы-то идите.

— А ты как же? — запереживал Узел, которому и друга отпускать не хотелось, и девушку доверять всяким там долботрясам было не с руки.

— Я с ним тут останусь. Помогу чем-нибудь.

На том и порешили. Друзья попрощались и двинулись в сторону села, а Гришка потопал к церковному пристрою, где, с трудом открыв дверь, скрылся отец Сергий.

***

Решение остаться было, пожалуй, самым спорным из всех, принятых Гришкой за сегодняшний день. Даже возвращению велосипеда существовало какое-никакое разумное объяснение. И дело не в тяжелом взгляде, которым прошелся по нему с ног до головы поп, едва Гришка вломился в пристрой, — отчего-то эти взгляды его больше не отпугивали. А в чем — он и сам, пожалуй, не мог разобраться. Так бы и стоял у входной двери, если бы отец Сергий, тяжело вздохнув и словно смирившись, не произнес:

— Глупо рассчитывать на то, что вы умеете бинтовать?

Бинтовать Гришка умел. Собственно, у каждого хрякинского школьника ответ на этот вопрос был бы положительным — особенно после того, как фельдшерица теть Поля по просьбе Афин-Афанасьевны провела у старшеклассников санинструктаж. И мало того что заставила контрольную писать (тут половина учеников, не парясь, списала бы, чай не впервой), так еще и на практических занятиях дрючила их до такой степени, что Гришка научился делать из Узла живую мумию за две минуты сорок секунд.

— Умею, — ответил Гришка, решив про мумию в бинтах не распространяться. — В школе на ОБЖ проходили.

— Аптечка на верхней полке, я не дотянусь, — недоверчиво покосился на него отец Сергий. Мол, брешешь, поди, отрок Григорий, ничего не умеешь, кроме как на картофельном прииске жуков в банку складывать. И строго добавил: — Руки вымыть не забудьте. И продезинфицировать.

Гришка, сопровождаемый подозрительным взглядом, распахнул дверцу покосившегося шкафа. Аптечка у святого отца была такая, что позавидовала бы, пожалуй, не только теть Поля, но и больница в райцентре. Баночки, пузыречки, колбочки, коробочки, яркие блистеры с таблетками — Гришка не знал и половины названий. Он по-быстрому воспользовался поповским умывальником и пахнущим ландышами мылом, обработал руки антисептиком, а потом вздохнул, повернулся к подпирающему стенку, бледному до синевы отцу Сергию, покачал головой и выпалил:

— Раздевайтесь.

— Что-о? — вытаращил глаза тот и стал похож на взъерошенного воробья от возмущения.

— Ну я же не рясу бинтовать буду, — резонно возразил Гришка. — Вижу, что дышите вполсилы, стало быть, по ребрам прилетело. Надо посмотреть, может, там сломано все к ебени матери. Че, думаете, я не знаю, как маноринские отпиздить могут?

— Гриша, — строго сказал еще более взъерошенный отец Сергий. — Сейчас никто никого не будет бинтовать, а вы пойдете домой. И сквернословить тоже будете дома.

— Не пойду, — упрямо мотнул головой Гришка, подходя к неуступчивому пациенту и помогая стащить расстегнутую рясу. Сердце отчего-то заколотилось в груди, а сам он покраснел — поп тем временем снял подрясник и остался в одном исподнем. — Вы меня одного не отпустите по ночи топать, а то вдруг там Кирпич под березой с ножом засел.

— Кирпич — это который самый крупный? — заинтересованно спросил отец Сергий.

«Трусы семейные в восточных огурцах, одна штука. Три магнитофона отечественных. Три портсигара импортных, — не вовремя очнулась и затараторила сводка, уводя Гришкины мысли с выпирающих костей пациента на пусть и странную, но безопасную территорию. — Жеребец арабский, гнедой».

«Бля, какой, на хуй, жеребец, — метались мысли. — Откуда это, вообще? Он же про Кирпича спросил!»

— Кирпич — это который самый теперь шепелявый, — вспомнил Гришка подвиг Димона во славу штакетника. — Самый крупный там Лобстер. В ширину. И Голимый — в высоту.

— Так и запишем. Рабы Божьи Кирпич, Лобстер и Голимый. А вы, значит, отрок Григорий, — неожиданно охрипшим голосом проговорил священник, — если я правильно понял, — Щиток?

Гришка от такой подставы затрясся весь и чуть было не грохнул об пол всю поповскую аптечку. Надо же! Расслышал, гад. То есть, тьфу, не гад. Шпион недоделанный, а святой отец еще. Зажмурившись, он протянул руку к шпионским ребрам и начал аккуратно пальпировать (вот, даже слово вспомнил!) левый бок.

— Тут, кажется, целое все. Ушибы только, — сглотнул Гришка и, посмотрев прямо в глаза отцу Сергию, нехотя признался: — Щиток, да.

— Вам не нравится? — тихо спросил тот, не отводя взгляда. Гришка нахмурился и титаническим усилием воли заставил себя передвинуть руки на правый бок.

— Нравится. Ой. То есть нет. Не нравится, конечно. Вот здесь болит? 

Отец Сергий сморщился и зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Трещина. Если не хотите, не рассказывайте.

— Да что там рассказывать, — буркнул Гришка, стянул надвинутую на лоб кепку и приподнял рукой прижатую ко лбу челку. Всю правую половину лба украшал старый побелевший неровный шрам в виде молнии. — Пиздец, а не щиток. «Не влезай, убьет».

Отец Сергий молча смотрел на него, но ни смеяться, ни кривиться от брезгливости, как многие, видевшие Гришкино украшение, не спешил.

— Проехали, — нарочито громко сказал Гришка и оскалился, словно в  
кресле у стоматолога. — Лед у вас есть, отец Сергий? Надо бы холодное приложить.

Льда в стареньком морозильнике не нашлось, зато обнаружилась вакуумная упаковка с надписью «Минтай безголовый» — с пятью рыбинами. Обернув каждую полотенцем — их в иерейском хозяйстве оказалось предостаточно — и рассовав по полиэтиленовым кулькам, достойный ученик теть Поли наскоро примотал самодельные гипотермические пакеты к тощим бокам пострадавшего и попытался было заняться разбитым ртом. Но отец Сергий, недоверие к Гришкиным способностям у которого сменилось явным одобрением, исцеляющую руку отвел, достал из аптечки два бутылька и какие-то таблетки («Перекись», «Антисептик» и «Анальгин» — успел заметить наклейки Гришка) и сказал:

— Я сам.

Тут Гришка, конечно, обиделся. Некстати вспомнились слова Малофеева про лучшего хирурга области. Брехал или нет? Судя по аптечке, — нет, но спрашивать было неудобно. Такой мог сам промыть и зашить. И после расспросов все старания по заворачиванию рыбин в пакеты точно шли бы лесом.

— Нет уж, лучше лежите, — Гришка выхватил из горячих пальцев бутыльки. — Я столько корячился, а если вы сейчас встанете, то рыба выпадет. Надо хотя бы полчаса полежать.

— Как угодно, — безразлично ответил отец Сергий и, сопровождаемый Гришкой, улегся на узкую кровать. Продавленный пружинный матрас жалобно всхлипнул. Сергий на сухую проглотил анальгин и затих — мол, делайте что хотите. Гришка, аккуратно водя намоченной в перекиси ватой по опухшим губам, рассматривал сурово сдвинутые к переносице густые брови, аккуратно подстриженную бороду и удивительно светлую, кажущуюся фарфоровой на контрасте с черными волосами, кожу. В глаза взглянуть он боялся и таращился на разбитые губы, даже закончив обработку. Поморщившись, отец Сергий приложил завернутого в импровизированный хладпакет безголового минтая ко рту и неожиданно спросил:

— Так как вы здесь оказались, отрок Григорий? С чего вы вообще решили, что на меня должны напасть, а уж тем более — с ножом? Я подумал, денег хотят. Хотя откуда деньги...

Гришка, вздохнув, поведал о вероломной предательнице Галке, о хитром Малофееве и начитанной Гермионе. Сцену с нафантазированным огромным тесаком он предпочел опустить. Отец Сергий, придерживая руками рыбу, хмыкал, сдерживая смех, — с трещиной в ребре особо не поржешь.

— Так как вы сказали, ночь длинных ножей? Ну и фантазия у вас, отрок Григорий.

Гришка насупился. Он, понимаешь ли, жизнь спасал, может, даже впервые собирался сделать что-то хорошее, потому что ему самому захотелось, а не по теткиной указке.

— Да что вы заладили — отрок да отрок. Мне восемнадцать скоро. Были у них деньги, маноринские вообще не бедствуют. Я сам разговор слышал, да и не только я.

— Вы, Григорий, оттого отрок, что мыслите совсем как дитя. А если бы были ножи? И вас бы ждали эти орудия Божьи, сиречь Лобстер с Голимым? Господь Бог уберег сына своего от смерти мученической, а вы сами на смерть идете и ищете ее с радостью. Еще и друзей тащите. А церковь, между прочим, самоубийство порицает.

— А что, было бы лучше, если бы они взаправду вас мочканули, и дело с концом? — возмутился Гришка

— На все воля Божия.

— Хрена с два, — окончательно теряя остатки культурности с этим невозможным попом, рассвирепел Гришка. — Может, Господь Ромку споил и в сортире теть Розином заставил блевать, чтобы я услышал. Малафья деньги своим сунул и сдрыснул, типа не при делах, чтоб папашу не злить.

Гришка, расчувствовавшись, вытащил из аптечки эластичный бинт, убрал минтаевые компрессы и принялся молча бинтовать несговорчивому пациенту грудную клетку. За окном забрезжил рассвет.  
Говорить не хотелось. Гришка вышел из комнаты в крохотную кухоньку, вскипятил воду, заварил по два чайных пакетика каждому, бухнул сахара в обе кружки и понес их обратно.

— Я вам чифиря сделал, — сообщил он отцу Сергию. — Только горячий больно.

— Потом выпью, — ответил тот.

— Выпьете? Обещаете?

— Обещаю, — вздохнул отец Сергий и прикрыл глаза.

Гришка, обжигаясь, допил свой чифирь, хозяйственно завернул размокшие чайные пакетики в кулек и сунул в холодильник — про запас. Сполоснул в раковине чашку, поставил ее на место.

— Ну, я пошел, — сказал он.

Отец Сергий не ответил. Он спал.

Гришка вздохнул, на всякий случай проверил повязку на груди, укутал пледом длинные ноги с замазанными зеленкой коленками. Почесал голову и подтянул плед выше. Напялил кепку и тихо притворил за собой дверь. Потом подумал, зашел в сарай, подкинул птице пшена, дотопал до старого колодца и притащил два ведра воды, и только после этого побрел в сторону Хрякина.

Track 05. Про «новую жисть» и пользу трудотерапии

Скажи кто-нибудь Гришке еще месяц назад, что у него все настолько изменится, — поржал и, не задумываясь, дал бы в рыло, то есть, если по-культурному, врезал бы по морде такому фантазеру. А вот поди ж ты, не прошло и недели с тех пор, как он прикладывал безголового минтая к костлявым мощам отца Сергия, а стоячее болото под названием «гришкинский тухляк», которым была его житуха на протяжении последних двенадцати лет, внезапно всколыхнулось.

Вернувшись из церквы под утро и проспав до девяти, Гришка выхватил от тетки нехилых таких затрещин. И первый раз в жизни запястье ее перехватил и окрысился в ответ — мол, свалю, и поминай как звали. Сама свое колорадо окучивай вместе с Дусиком ненаглядным. Достиг он точки кипения, короче. Достиг, проорался — и утопал обратно в церкву. Тетка только губы поджала.

И подумал, что не зря утопал, потому что отец Сергий пытался колоть дрова и складывать их в поленницу. Не растерявший боевого духа Гришка попер на попа (осекся, правда, — очень уж страшно тот на него посмотрел) — мол, лечишь вас, лечишь, а вы…

В общем, уже на втором «лечишь» топор у отца Сергия был изъят, а еще через два часа вся машина свежепривезенного березняка была сложена Гришкой возле сарая в аккуратную поленницу. Поп молча наблюдал, как с громким «Эх-х!» взмывает вверх и опускается топор, раскалывая сухое дерево. Глаза Сергия были чернее обычного, взгляд исподлобья — тяжел, на лбу выступила заметная испарина, и, буркнув себе под нос что-то непонятное, он ушел в церкву. И запропал там с концами.

На закате Гришка собрал яйца, насыпал курям комбикорма, закрыл сарай и пошел за водой. Ворот старого колодца скрипел и прокручивался, цепь то и дело соскальзывала, и половина набранной воды расплескивалась.

«Не годится, — думал Гришка, — надо новый сделать, что ли».

К вечерне стали собираться люди. Гришка, раскрасневшийся, взмокший, вошел в церкву. Отец Сергий стоял у алтаря и задумчиво водил рукой по корешку требника.

— Мне бы ополоснуться где, — негромко сказал Гришка. — Я закончил с дровами.

— В пристрое кастрюля с кипятком на плите, холодной надо принести, — ответил отец Сергий. — Баня вот только совсем... да и печник нужен, наверное. Не знаю, можно ли топить, ею явно давно не пользовались.

— Баню видел. Отец Алексий ее редко топил, а как заболел — совсем перестал. Только там стекла высажены с зимы еще. И ворот у колодца старый, заменить надо. И забор поправить после разборки. Воды два ведра я принес, потом еще схожу. Вам один хрен нельзя тяжести таскать.

Отец Сергий на «один хрен» внимания не обратил и посмотрел на Гришку задумчиво, словно какое-то сложное решение давалось ему с трудом.

— Вот что, Григорий. А если я вас приглашу в качестве наемного работника, что скажете? Правда, денег много не смогу обещать…

У Гришки — как в школьной басне… этого, как его… Крылатова? Не, Крылова! — в зобу дыханье сперло. Он бы и сам таскался сюда каждый день, пока поповские ребра не заживут: в самом деле, не тягать же тому тяжести после таких побоев. Только вот тетка…

— Тетка только жилы тянуть будет, — ответил Гришка, стремительно грустнея. — Не надо денег. Я просто так помочь хотел.

— С Петронией я поговорю. Мне кажется, это предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.

Так она и началась, Гришкина «новая жисть», только он сам еще этого не понял.

Днем Гришка благоустраивал приход. Ну, как благоустраивал — вкалывал по хозяйству. Только работа, в отличие от теткиного огорода с остопиздевшими ему огурцами, колорадами и сорняками, была мужская — настоящая, как говорил Васильич.  
Штакетник Гришка подновил, выломанные дощечки заменил на новые. Ту часть, об которую Кирпич Димона приложил, и вовсе пришлось на растопку унести — некондиция, как сказал отец Сергий, хотя Гришка и требовал оставить в качестве памятника хрякинской четкости. Ворот колодезный новый сделал и крышку трухлявую заменил. Воду носил исправно, курей кормил, полы в церкве намывал — в общем, делом был занят. Отец Сергий иногда выходил глянуть, как работничек с голой спиной, согнувшись, батрачит, и скрывался тут же обратно. Жуткое, видать, зрелище это для попа — торчащий посреди двора Гришкин тощий зад в трениках. А может, сам Гришка страшный был и худой, потому Сергий и сбегал, — чтобы, как говорила Гермиона, на пастораль испорченную не смотреть.

Гермиона-то с Узлом частенько забредали к ним с отцом Сергием в церкву — то книжек Гришке принести (про зарок, данный самому себе, он не забыл), то просто парой слов перекинуться. Сладилось у них с Ромкой все, в общем. Гришка за друга рад был, только переживал, что несерьезно это. Городская есть городская: уедет потом в свой анститут, а Ромке только и останется вспоминать ее да Галку за круглый зад мацать. Эх.

Гришка, конечно, размечтался: вот стукнет ему восемнадцать, дадут ему как сироте комнату в общаге, свалит он из теткиной каморы, устроится в райцентре на завод работать. Или учиться пойдет в вечерку какую. Книжки читал он в обеденный перерыв запоем — отец Сергий и слова не говорил против. Только кивал одобрительно, когда Гришка планами на новую жисть делился. Да и вообще, в отличие от Алексия, на мозг Гришке проповедями не капал — понимал, видать, что смысла нет.

На язык поп был остер, иногда такое выдавал, что Гришка минуту-две соображал — это Сергий пошутил или пора обижаться. Тетку, заявившуюся на вечерню в тот же день, когда Гришка, заползший в свою камору и не чувствующий ни рук ни ног, рассказал ей о предложении, отец Сергий так заговорил, что она и сама не поняла, как согласилась. Поорала, конечно, знатно потом, но руки при себе держала — и это дома-то. Дусик, припаханный ею в огороде, стремительно худел.

Худел, правда, не он один: дважды в день долботрясова бабка гоняла внучка между Хрякиным и Манориным трусцой. Сама ехала на велосипеде и напевала что-то про стрем, наган и жемчуга стакан. Толстый двухметровый Долботряс бежал марафонскую дистанцию. Бабка Долботряса дрючила, потому что его должны в осенний призыв забрать; Гришка же оказался к военной службе из-за зрения не годен, худеть ему было некуда, и на бесплатный цирк он смотрел с удовольствием.

И еще о похудении. Гришка не сразу понял, отчего исправно готовящий обед для своего работника священник сам с ним никогда не ест. Сначала думал, что зазорно или по церковному уставу не положено. Потом заметил, что на отце Сергии — и так тощем, как жердь, — ряса болтается. Спросил прямо — пост, может, или еще какая необходимость, получил грубое «не вашего ума дело» и отстал поначалу. Потом проявились на и без того некрасивом лице такие черные круги, что медведь падла (или как там его, который с фингалами) курил в углу. Морщины обозначились, щеки запали, один только нос торчал все так же гордо. Ну и борода еще. 

А потом Гришка понял, что поп себя голодом морит. Специально у теть Маши в сельпо узнал, когда к Ромке на час отпросился, что никакого поста нет в это время. И не просто голодом — то и дело слышал он, как отец Сергий своим низким, тягучим голосом читает жития святых, особенно инока Епифания и другого, который от желаний плотских до такой ручки дошел, что сам себя по шею в землю закапывал.

«Сдурел совсем с голодухи-то», — решил Гришка. И приволок из сельпо кулек конфет — записал на себя в счет будущей зарплаты. И уселся на завалинке под окнами пристроя — ждать, когда отец Сергий вечерню отслужит. Слушал проповедь да так и уснул.

Снилась Гришке дичь какая-то или, как Узел любил говаривать, — сюр. (Нахватался тоже словечек у своей Гермионы.) Отец Сергий, сидя верхом на безголовом минтае, плыл по реке, читал молитву да крестил его, Гришку, украдкой. А по правую руку от него восседал на еще одной рыбине отец Алексий, не к ночи помянутый, и кричал: «Поплыли со мной, раб Божий Григорий! Я покажу тебе Царствие Небесное!».

Отец Сергий на своем минтае как подскочит, да ка-а-ак шлепнет его обломанным плавником по бороде, да как заорет: «Какое ему Царствие Небесное?! Молод еще, учиться надо!».

Делили они Гришку, делили, а потом подплыл к нему отец Сергий ближе, сошел с рыбины на сушу (а та возьми да и уплыви на небо в виде облака), погладил его по щеке, посмотрел своими глазами черными и тихо так сказал: «Со мной пойдешь, Гриша?».

«Гри-и-и-ша», — повторило эхо, и Гришка, очнувшись, сверзился с завалинки носом прямо в тощие колени, прикрытые черной рясой.  
Вокруг жужжали комары, бабки, переговариваясь вполголоса, шли от церквы в сторону Манорина. Где-то вдалеке пастух гнал стадо коров, и их привычное мычание вернуло Гришку с минтаевых небес на землю.

— Дома не спится? — полюбопытствовал поп, потирая ушибленное место. Гришка встал, отряхнулся и ответил честно:

— Дома — чем реже, тем огребать меньше, — и, спохватившись, добавил: — Я вам из узловского сельпо конфет принес.

— Мне? — удивился отец Сергий. — Мне зачем же?

— Затем, что вас скоро ветром унесет. Думаете, раз я всего девять классов кончил и на селе вырос, то только морды бить умею? Думаете, тупой, да?

— С чего вы решили? — поп сильно побледнел и отшатнулся.

— С того, — взял быка за рога Гришка, — что вы не едите ничего, сколько я у вас работаю — ни разу не видел.

— Вам это показалось.

— Показа-а-алось, — хищно протянул Гришка, схватил священника за руку и чуть не волоком потянул в сторону пристроя.

Отец Сергий кинулся к раковине (руки он и без этого мыть бегал постоянно и кремом мазал — чтоб не сохли, значится, а тут по самый локоть намылил да с такой силой тер, что едва кожу не содрал, — так покраснела).

В холодильнике стояла кастрюля со щами, которые Гриша, умаявшись после прополки, ел в обед. Открыв крышку, он удовлетворенно сказал: «Ага-а!» — и посмотрел в лицу обманщику.

— Вот щи. Сколько было, столько и осталось, вы не притронулись даже. И хлеба полбулки. Показалось?

— Показалось, — ответил упрямый поп, но взгляд отвел.

— Раз показалось, — сказал Гришка, — значит, мы с вами сейчас чай будем пить.

— Чай?

— Чай. С конфетами, — и победоносно улыбнулся. — И живот у вас от них не разболится.

Сергий молчал. Он не проронил ни слова за все время, пока Гришка гремел чайником, кипятил его на двухконфорочной плите и разливал по чашкам обжигающую воду. Размешав в каждой кружке по четыре куска рафинада, Гришка достал кулек «Буревестника» и протянул одну конфету отцу Сергию. Тот насупился, развернул фантик и с отчаянием в глазах положил конфету в рот.  
Гришка протянул вторую.  
С усилием проглотив ее, Сергий, резво вскочив с табурета, кинулся вон, зажимая рот рукой.  
За окном послышались характерные звуки.

— Показалось, блядь, — прошипел Гришка, возникая за спиной у полусогнутого священника, одной рукой упирающегося в стену пристройки, а второй — утирающего рот. — Показалось, на хуй.

Метнулся обратно, схватил ковш с холодной водой и выскочил во двор.

— Нате вот. Умыться, попить. И не надо мне лечить про «показалось». Нет сейчас поста никакого, я у теть Маши спрашивал, она не хуже вашего в этом сечет.

Отец Сергий, умытый и, кажется, немного посветлевший лицом, наконец нашел в себе силы ответить:

— Не пост это, Гриша. Епитимья. А за что — вам знать не надобно.

Потом посуровел:

— Завтра можете не приходить.

Гришка, понуро опустив голову, побрел в сторону калитки, не прощаясь. Потом остановился, оглянулся и сказал твердо:

— Если хотите, я не приду больше. Только обещайте, что перестанете голодать.

Отец Сергий долго молчал. «Думает», — понял Гришка и скрестил пальцы, наблюдая, как эмоции сменяют друг друга на бледном лице. Наконец священник поднял на него взгляд и сказал твердо:

— Послезавтра приходите — поможете баню ремонтировать. А завтра отдыхайте тогда.

Гришка, упрямо мотнув башкой, сквозь зубы произнес:

— Есть будете — приду.

Минуты две они стояли, буравя друг друга взглядами. Гришка даже лишний раз моргнуть боялся. Только не какому-то там попу тягаться с чемпионом хрякинской школы по игре в гляделки, — отец Сергий не выдержал и отвел свои чернющие глаза:

— Настырный какой, раб Божий Гришка. Буду.

Гришка просиял и кинулся домой, пока не совсем стемнело.  
Шурша по влажной от росы траве, он шел мимо белкинского огорода и услышал, что в заброшенном доме хлопнула дверь.

«Малафья! — молнией пронеслось в Гришкином мозгу. — Влез-таки, скотина!»

Офигевший от наглости вкрай перепутавшего берега Малофеева, Гришка сжал в кармане сам собой прыгнувший в руку кастет, приблизился к калитке и осторожно вошел внутрь. Прямо посреди палисадника, между кучами оборванной лебеды и борщевика стоял мотоцикл со сколоченным из кривых почерневших досок ящиком на месте люльки. С руля свисал оранжевый шлем, болтаясь на грязном потертом ремне.  
В доме раздались голоса, кто-то длинно выругался, послышались шаги.  
Дверь распахнулась, и на крыльцо вышли двое: участковый Примус с улыбчивым оскалом до ушей и незнакомый Гришке тощий лысый мужик в майке-алкоголичке и черных растянутых трениках, весь покрытый поплывшими портаками.  
Мужик широко улыбнулся (во рту не доставало половины зубов), посмотрел на Гришку синими-пресиними глазами и заорал:

— Здорово, крестничек!

 

Track 06. Про исчадие ада, переезд и тюремную романтику

В общем, зря пугала его тетка крестным-убивцем. Отличный оказался мужик, смешной даже, хоть и жизнью отпизженный по самую маковку. А когда выяснилось, что он еще и оправдан по вновь открывшимся обстоятельствам, всю напряженность как рукой сняло. И сводка Гришкина молчала от радости, прикинулась веником. Только уши развесила, слушая захватывающую, но полную судебного произвола историю о неудачной пьянке и таинственным образом исчезнувшем одноруком алкаше, в чьей смерти обвинили Саню Белкина.

Гришка, конечно, крестного сначала узнал с трудом — тот после двенадцати лет «строгача» стал похож на сиплую облезлую дворнягу, потом только вспомнил веселого патлатого молодого мужика, который катал его на велике, когда Гришке было шесть. Васильич одного Дусика учил — мол, тебе все равно велик не купят.

Крестный купил.

Пока Гришка репу чесал да вспоминал детство, Белкин извлек из люльки старый кассетный магнитофон и бутыль мутного самогона, которая в обхвате была чуть ли не толще отца Сергия. А в высоту — Гришке по пояс.

— Эт че, дядь Сань? — спросил он крестного, широко распахнув глаза.

— Это, Гриня, «живая вода». Будешь меня реанимировать после судебного, блядь, произвола. Пасюка, падлу, придушили нонешней весной, вот и оказалось, что я ни за что ни про что срок отмотал. Подсоби-ка, — кивнул Белкин на оставшуюся в люльке авоську. — Дед Харитон, вишь, и закусь передал.

Тут Гришка допетрил, откуда эта бутыль здоровенная, — сам дед Харитон, хрякинский пастух и по совместительству ветеринар, был двухметровым косматым великаном под полтора центнера весом. Тара у него, похоже, была соответствующая — такие, как Харитон, из мелкой посуды не пьют.

— Какого пасюка? Крысу, что ли? — на всякий случай переспросил Гришка, не въехавший поначалу, что двенадцать лет «строгача» за жестокое обращение с животными в этой стране получить крайне сложно.

— Да фамилия этого козла, — поморщился «убивец», — которого я якобы замочил по пьяни, была Пасюк. Хотя, если разобраться, рожа у него вполне соответствовала. Да и крысятничал он отменно.

Участковый Примус, наблюдавший воссоединение Гришки с крестным, негромко попрощался и, скрипнув калиткой, мгновенно растворился в хрякинских сумерках.

— В натуре оборотень, — с уважением и некоторой завистью сказал Гришка, которого из-за проблем со зрением не взяли бы в школу милиции. И добавил: — В погонах.

— В помпонах. Одноклассничек, блядь, — тоскливо протянул крестный. — Кореш, сука, приятель детства, «и не друг, и не враг, а мудак». Не поверил мне, а теперь вот виноватый ходит: мол, прости, брат, я так рад... Тьфу. Ну хоть ксиву сделал да хату помог подшаманить. Ладно, хрен с ним. Живем, Гриня! Айда в дом, че стоишь как неродной?

Гриня схватил тяжеленную сумку с продуктами и потащил ее внутрь. За неделю, что он не заглядывал в дом Белкиных, обстановка тут порядочно поменялась. Посреди комнаты стоял здоровенный белый кожаный диван, загаженные хрякинскими пацанами полы были отмыты, на затянутых прежде паутиной окнах белели кружевные занавесочки, а на подоконнике сидела самая страшная тварь, которую видел Гришка за всю свою жизнь.

Тварь была тощим лысым котом со складками серой кожи по всему телу, торчащими когтями, огромными треугольными ушами и почти прозрачными голубыми глазами.

— Мня-я-я, — протянуло исчадие ада, как окрестил бы его отец Сергий, если бы только увидел воочию морду самого зашкварного кота на свете.

— Бля-я-я, — откликнулся Гришка, растеряв остатки культурности и выходя из ступора. — Дядь Саня, эт че за хуйня?

— Это, Гриня, никакая не хуйня, — гордо ответствовал хозяин исчадия. — Это кошак, самец. И зовут его Уебище. По крайней мере, ничего приличнее я придумать не смог, а он откликается.

— Мя, — презрительно поздоровался Уебище и принялся вылизывать свои лысые яйца, демонстративно вывалив их на всеобщее обозрение.

— Ты, брат, на скотину не гони, — заступился крестный. Скинув обувку, он потащил на кухню самогон и жестом позвал Гришку за собой. — Это не кот, а целый, бля буду, вертухай. На-ка вот, ноги в тапки суй, а то босиком холодно. Только педали на полку выше ставь.

— Почему это? — спросил Гришка, разуваясь.

— Не отмоешь потом. Скотина вредная очень, территорию метит. Но охранять — цены нет.

И, нарезая бутерброды с одуряюще вкусно пахнущей колбасой, Белкин рассказал, как с детства ненавидел кошаков. А выйдя на волю и доехав до дому с оправдательным приговором под мышкой, споткнулся на пороге об этого самого кота.

— Он, — зажевывал крестный второй бутерброд, — сидел, сука, под забором и орал. А я перед страхолюдиной калитку закрыл и сунулся в хату. Ну и срань тут была! Видела б эти бычки да грязищу мамаша! У неё бы от крика вставная челюсть выпала.

Гришке стыдно стало — хату-то они с пацанами загаживали. Ну и Малофеев еще, когда окно высадил и влез однажды.  
Крестный, глотнув мутного великаньего пойла и закусив, продолжил рассказывать, как, бросив вещи, сходил до деда Харитона пешком, забрал старенькую «Планету», которую оставлял тому на ответственное хранение, и вернулся.

— Смарю, слышь, брат, — стоит у калитки «шоха» чья-то с дырищей в капоте. И дверь нараспашку. Ну все, думаю, шухер какой али облава. Мало ли чего тут в пустой хате без меня творилось.

— Да ладно? — заинтересованно спросил Гришка. — Это ж Малофеев был? Только он у нас на «шохе» с дырой ездит. Белобрысый такой, в адидасе?

— Да, похож. Вона че, — протянул крестный. — Людвига сынок, что ль? Подрос. И я зуб даю, Гриня, — он уже не в адидасе. Потому как вылетел он из хаты с такой скоростью, что я подумал — убивают. Верещал как баба, слышь? Не в Гуся пошел, в мать, мою сеструху двоюродную — Наташка тоже все детство визжала, помнится.

— Так а че произошло-то?

— Ты слушай. Открываю, значит, я калитку, вижу ридну хату, а оттуда с чердака вой, как будто стадо демонов еб... уши закрой! Я со страху чуть сам креститься не начал, хоть я ни хрена и не верующий. Тут вижу: вылетает из хаты белобрысый пиздюк, а на нем кошак этот самый, прям на самой мотне. И когтями по адидасу — шварк! Кошак в лицо пиздюку еще пасть разевает, орет свое «мня-бля» и шипит, как огнетушитель. Потом, правда, медленно съехал вниз по лампасам... Но как-то в процессе этого умудрился их еще и обоссать!

Гришка с уважением поглядел на свернувшегося клубком кота, нервно подергивающего своим ушами-локаторами во сне. «Вот ведь, оказывается, какая скотина в хозяйстве нужная, — подумал он. — А с виду — урод уродом».

А крестный добавил:

— И я не уверен, Гриня, что лужа, которая осталась после этой разборки, была целиком и полностью кошачьей.

Гришка подавился бутербродом и заржал.

— В общем, — закончил крестный, пододвигая Гришке стакан с великаньим самогоном, — ты понимаешь, что после такого я его оставить на улице не смог. Надо будет ему фуфайку какую купить, кстати. Или попону. Харитон сказал, мерзлявые они, свынксы эти. Так что мы с тобой завтра-послезавтра на рынок поедем.

Гришка наконец додумался до очевидного: не было в хате никакого призрака бабки Валентины, просто на чердаке завелся кошак, который орал, если в доме появлялись чужие. Только вот что забыл здесь Малофеев?

— Дядь Сань, — обрадовался Гришка перспективе посещения райцентра и выложил крестному как на духу байки про ведьмин дом, — я чет не вкурил, чего Дрон тут делал. Я ж его не раз уже гонял, а ему как медом намазано.

— А ты посмори, Гриня, вокруг. Обстановку видишь?

— Вижу, — осторожно ответил Гришка, пытаясь отдышаться и запихнуть себе в рот огромный бутерброд целиком, чтобы заесть пойло. С трудом проглотив, он продолжил: — Не понимаю, как тебе после зоны так быстро удалось хату в порядок привести.

— Не туда смотришь, братуха. Спроси, где я столько бабла нашел?

— И... и где?

— Ну где — тут и нашел. В черепе — сам перед отсидкой цацки фамильные прятал. Продал чуток, обновился. Крысеныш-то не зря, видать, сюда ползал. Знал, небось, про сокровища — родня как-никак, традиции. Да и мать особо не скрывала.

Гришка указал на висящий над столом коровий череп:

— В этом, что ли?

— Ага. Помню, лет шестнадцать мне было, а матери сильно не нравилась моя девчонка. Так сильно, что сидел я по хрякинскому обычаю в коровнике под арестом неделю. Потом мамаша меня амнистировала, а Маруська уехала учиться на парикмахера в райцентр. В общем, пошли мы с Денисычем, папкой твоим, и Примусом в скотомогильнике копаться, стресс снимать. Есть возле Манорина такой, на берегу реки, там коровьи кости торчат из песка.

— Знаю. Ну и? — заинтересовался историей из прошлого Гришка, навостривший уши при упоминании об отце, — тетка не больно баловала его такими рассказами.

— А была у нас корова Василиса. Мать ее любила, кажись, больше меня. Короче, взяли мы Ваську, загнали в сарай к твоим дедам. А сам я притащил домой череп и матери сказал, что это Васька и есть.

— Хренасе, шуточки у вас. Тетка бы меня за такое сама на стенку повесила.

— Так то ж Петронька, она с детства шибанутая. А мать моя шуточки любила еще крепче меня — ведьмой она, конечно, не была, но характер!.. Как у этого самого свынкса. Проснулся я утром, запёрся в кухню, гляжу — череп висит. И мать довольная блины печет и говорит, мол, и не такое в детстве домой таскала, и я типа весь в нее, гордость семьи, даром что обалдуй. И что лучше череп, чем Маруська. А за окном Васька недоенная возьми и замычи. Мамаша шуткануть любила, так что и череп окрестила Васисуалием — в честь коровы. Даже выгонять передумала. Таки дела, брат.

— А Маруська что? — спросил Гришка, захрустев пойло огурцом.

— А Маруська замуж вышла и тройню почти сразу родила. Так и стрижет в райцентре. Развелась, правда, недавно. Дети выросли уже. Хотя времени-то сколько прошло — тебе уже, почитай, восемнадцать скоро, а я все еще помню твой первый велосипед.

Мафон, который Белкин зарядил кассетой, потрескивая, заорал бодрыми женскими голосами что-то про машинку «Зингер». Дядь Саня фальшиво подпевал им и похохатывал.  
Гришка сделал еще два глотка и понял, что это было совершенно лишним. Потому что крестного он уже не слышал — тот что-то говорил, размахивал руками, грозил кулаком... От крепкого пойла и событий этого длиннющего дня Гришка отрубился.

Часы с кукушкой пробили полночь.

***

Утром Гришка сперва подорвался было в церкву с первыми петухами, но вспомнил про их с отцом Сергием уговор и про положенный выходной. А еще — что уснул он за столом. Стыдно стало — как пацан, будто квасить не умеет. Проснулся на диване (видать, дядь Саня отволок), в ногах лежало что-то большое и горячее.

— Мня, — протянул, потягиваясь, кошак и потрогал лапой Гришкину пятку.

— Бля! — посмотрев на часы, заорал Гришка и рванул с дивана. Кот довольно растянулся на нагретом месте и хищно покосился на обтянутую кожей пуговицу на спинке.

На полу в куче сбитых одеял лежал крестный и благостно храпел, не ведая о печальной Гришкиной судьбе.  
Время подходило к полудню.

— Тетка меня убьет, — с ужасающей ясностью понял Гришка.

— А вот с этого места поподробнее, — не открывая глаз, попросил крестный. — За что?

— Ну так я дома должен ночевать, дядь Сань, — ответил Гришка, — иначе Васильич выдерет и выгонит.

Про регулярно раздаваемые родственниками пиздюли он даже заикнуться не успел — дядь Саня, видать, и с бодуна соображал неплохо.

— Пойдем-ка, сынок, — сказал крестный, выпутавшись из одеял. — Манатки собирать. С этого дня ты здесь живешь, понял?

Гришка, мечтавший о переезде из теткиной халупы все свое детство, чуть не прослезился.

Ну а то, с какими рожами все семейство смотрело, как дядь Саня, матерясь, выгребал из Гришкиного шкафа поношенные шмотки, доставшиеся ему в наследство от Дусика, требовало отдельной записи в сводке. На крики о том, что дите его лучшего друга выросло в говне, голоде и холоде, сбежалось посмотреть все Хрякино. Видать, ждали, что убивец будет семейку эту на вилы насаживать и в костер пихать, не иначе. Но хрен.  
Только отца Сергия не было.  
С другой стороны, господь на такое зрелище смотреть и не вмешиваться вряд ли бы благословил.

А вечером снова были бутерброды, великанье пойло и песня про «Зингер».  
Только до дивана Гришка сам дошел. И рухнул, не раздеваясь.

***

Следующее утро началось опять с похмелья и дежурного переругивания с кошаком. На этот раз Гришка завел допотопный будильник фабрики «Заря», который гарантированно поднимал мертвого из гроба.  
Не до конца мертвый несчастный страдалец, буркнув крестному «дядь-Сань-я-на-работу», поплелся, еле переставляя ноги, в сторону церквы. Крестный, пуская слюни на желтую книжку с надписью «Инвестиции для чайников», счастливо храпел на матрасе.

Отец Сергий встретил Гришку, выдал инструмент, одарил хмурым, тяжелым взглядом и пошел к крыльцу, где стояли ведра с колодезной водой. Незадачливый пропойца, поудобнее перехватив молоток трясущимися пальцами, взял коробок с гвоздями и поинтересовался:

— Вы хоть что-то ели?

— А вы, я смотрю, пили. Много и до самого утра, — скривился поп.

— И че? — не понял Гришка.

— Через плечо, Григорий, прости, Господи! Ненадолго хватило ваших прекрасных стремлений учиться и читать книги, как я погляжу. Недели не прошло, а от вас разит, как от последнего алкаша, — с этими словами отец Сергий взял одно из ведер и с размаху окатил Гришку водой.

Гришка от неожиданности сел прямо в лужу и надулся как говно на именинах. Руки тряслись, но уже не с похмелья — вода была ледяной.

Отец Сергий молча сходил в дом, принес огромное махровое полотенце с цветочками и протянул его страдальцу. Гришка протер очки, закутался в полотенце сам и жалобно протянул:

— Так крестный откинулся...

— Это прекрасный повод отпраздновать, несомненно. И вы тут же сменили ориентиры и решили следовать по его стопам?

— Ну выпили... с кем не бывает? Его оправдали же! Обливать-то за что?

— Не «за что», а «для чего». Для снятия абстинентного синдрома, Григорий, — вздохнул отец Сергий, забирая из его рук молоток и гвозди и протягивая ковшик с чистой водой. И две таблетки, что-то бубня про аспирин. Гришка жадно заглотил их, припал к холодному алюминиевому боку и выдул почти пол-литра. — Пьянство, конечно же, грех, хоть в нашей стране пьют все или почти все. Вы сами понимаете, что потом невозможно остановиться? И вы — вы же не глупы, если смогли приемлемо освоить оказание первой помощи. Вы сознательно хотите спиться и сдохнуть в этом вашем Хрякино на пáру с бывшим сидельцем? Когда у вас есть все шансы отсюда вырваться? Я был лучшего мнения о вас, Григорий.

Пристыженный Григорий промолчал. Некстати вспомнился пьяный Васильич, с ехидной ухмылкой пробивающий шуруповертом колеса его нового велика. И тот день, когда он умудрился обогнать Дусика, тяжело крутящего педали по пути к озеру. Тогда у Гришки окончательно кончилось детство. Припомнил он и деда Харитона, который иногда не мог связать двух слов и только мычал с бодунища, — пацаны ржали, что пастух общается с коровами на одном языке. Вечная хрякинская грязища, колорадские жучиные прииски и оводы, мерно гудящие над зачуханными коровами. Кучи навоза, клуб Голиных, похожий на гадючник, и табличка у сельпо с надписью «Хрякино — пуп Земли», которую хреновы маноринские юмористы поправили, заменив «р» на «у».

«Найденный в куче навоза пропавший без вести Григорий Потаев скончался, захлебнувшись рвотными массами», — безжалостно припечатала сводка.

— Пиздец, — сказал Гришка и поежился. — Я как-то не подумал.

— Григорий, — отец Сергий взял его ледяную ладонь в свои руки и начал методично растирать, стараясь не смотреть в глаза. («Противно, наверное», — решил Гришка, и на душе стало совсем уж отвратительно.) — Думать — полезно. И жизненно необходимо. И прекращайте сквернословить, наконец.

Гришка пялился на этого странного попа и припоминал, что говорил о грехе пития отец Алексий. Мол, главное — искренне раскаяться, и Господь простит свое заблудшее чадо. Поток заблудших чад, жаждущих отпущения грехов, к нему не иссякал. А Гришка, когда мелкий совсем был, урода, что родителей порезал, своими руками хотел закопать, безо всяких там покаяний. И уроду — если бы тот раскаялся, пусть даже искренне — Гришка на месте Господа бы шиш с маслом покрутил, а не отпущение грехов выписал.  
И отец Сергий, хоть и иерей, его бы, наверное, отлично понял.

— Странный вы поп, — улыбнулся Гришка. — Ни слова о покаянии, об отпущении грехов, в семинарию не зазываете, только за сквернословие выговариваете. Не то что отец Алексий. Сами, кстати, ругаетесь не меньше моего.

— Уж какой получился, — ответил тихо Сергий, отпуская его руку. — Тяжко вам, Григорий, в семинарии было бы.

— Выходит, тупой я для нее сильно?

— Глупости какие. Невоспитанный — да. Дисциплины никакой, веры — да не веруете вы в Господа. И не уверуете, сколько ни молитесь. Так зачем себя бессмысленно истязать? Семинария — это не увеселительная прогулка, Григорий. Да и не подходите вы для нее.

— Это отчего же?

Сергий помолчал и ответил:

— Вы, Григорий, слишком живой.

Слишком живому Гришке стало так тепло на душе, что даже мокрая насквозь одежда не мешала согреться. Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на отца Сергия, тот приподнял уголки губ, но глаза оставались серьезными и какими-то печальными.

— Завтра в райцентре базарный день, — резко переменил тему поп. — Сейчас давайте осмотрим фронт работ, я смету напишу, съезжу на рынок и начнем, скажем, послезавтра. С Божией помощью. Ступайте в пристрой, там пакет со спецодеждой лежит, она хоть и старая, но сгодится покамест. Примерьте. Не в сыром же по крыше лазить.

***

После, по дороге домой, Гришка ломал голову, как отмазаться, если крестный опять выпить предложит. Гришка и сам не был, говоря по правде, образцом нравственности, но сдохнуть так позорно не хотелось. Да и перед родителями стыдно — вдруг они и вправду на него с небес смотрят. Не то чтобы Гришка очень в это верил, но на всякий случай с бухлом решил пока завязать.

Крестный встретил его, насвистывая и бодро размахивая косой, — избавлялся от зарослей на участке.

— Гриня! Дуй сюда, помогать будешь! — радостно заорал он. — Все, сынок, прекращаем квасить, у нас теперь — новая жисть!

Track 07. Про улицу Кривую и привет из прошлого

«Новая жисть» крестного выглядела куда круче Гришкиной. Имел бы он на руках цацки бабки Валентины — не смог бы пристроить их лучше. Белкин бегал по хате, выкрикивая непонятные слова — «бизнес-план», «господдержка» и «инвестиции», — и был абсолютно, совершеннейше, умопомрачительно трезв.

— Гриня, брат, я все продумал, — говорил он, снимая с дивана кошака, в очередной раз нацелившегося на обивку. — Брысь, падла. А то прибью за уши рядом с Васисуалием. Брысь, кому говорю! Так вот. Будет у нас своя ферма. Коровник в селе огромный, поле при нем аж до самой церквы. Выкупить только. А завтра поедем с тобой на базар.

— Скотину смотреть? — спросил Гришка, тихо порадовавшийся, что стремного разговора о вреде алкоголизма удалось избежать.

— Скотину нам дед Харитон подгонит. Он в этом сечет лучше всего Хрякина вместе взятого. Трудоустроим, он уже зашиться обещал и самогонный аппарат на свалку вынес. Сидит счастливый, влюбился по переписке в какую-то французскую фрю. Прикинь, она русский знает, — крестный заржал, оскалившись острыми обломками зубов. — А мы завтра съездим на барахолку — шмоток тебе купим, в порядок себя приведем. Я еще по делам в пару мест заскочу. На пасть не смотри, цацку материну потом сдам — отрихтую. Не на курорте был, сам понимаешь.

Гришка, конечно, понимал. Но чувствовал себя неудобно, поэтому сказал:

— Да не надо ничего, будешь еще на меня деньги тратить. Не надо, дядь Сань. Есть у меня все.

— А что у тебя есть, сынок? Петронькиного кабана обноски? Или этот шмурдяк рабочий? Или парадно-выходной пиздец с лосями?

— Какими лосями, — не понял сначала Гришка. — А-а! Это ты про папин костюм? Там пуговицы ещё странные, с оленями.

— А то, — подтвердил крестный и почесал грудь в наколках. — Это ж мы с Примусом подшутили, когда я свидетелем на свадьбе был у предков твоих. Пока все мальчишник отмечали, мы на пиджаке пуговки-то переставили. А потом отправили Денисыча строить новую ячейку общества.

— А мама?

— Орала так, что ЗАГС в райцентре чуть до фундамента не просел, — подтвердил подозрения крестный. — Успокоилась только тогда, когда Денисыч сказал, что ему неважно, в чем он женится, главное — на ком. Любил он Лиду сильно, на других даже не смотрел.

— А я в этом костюме на выпускном был, — признался расчувствовавшийся Гришка.

— Надо было Петронию все-таки прибить, — грустно сказал Белкин. — Вообще дитем не занималась. В таком позоре на выпускной отправить, это ж надо.

— Не позоре, а пиздеце, — поправил Гришка. — Со мной только училки танцевали.

Крестный зашелся хриплым лающим смехом:

— Я тебе, Гришка, не говорил, что ты — вылитый батя?

— Не вроде. Правда похож?

— Похож, еще как похож. И внешне, и вообще. Иной раз путаю даже.

Белкин открыл дверь в сени, выставил мнякающего кошака, прицеливавшегося к дивану, за порог — в воспитательных целях — и добавил:

— Денисыч тоже костюм «пиздецом» называл.

***

Выехали в Старокрысинск рано утром.  
Дорога шла вдоль извилистого берега безымянной речки-вонючки, и казалось, что мутные зеленые воды из нее вот-вот выплеснутся на шоссе. И утянут на дно железного коня вместе с деревянной люлькой, водителем и сонным пассажиром в треснутом оранжевом шлеме. На ухабах мотоцикл подскакивал, и Гришка просыпался, вслушиваясь в монотонный бубнеж крестного о первом в мире хрякинском бизнес-центре к 2010 году и отправке золотого мотоцикла на ракетной тяге в космос.

Окончательно проснулся он только на подъезде к улице Кривой, на которой и раскинулся Старокрысинский вещевой рынок. Гришка, бывавший в райцентре редко, вертел головой и старался впитать в себя атмосферу пыльного городка. Вокруг сновали туда-сюда люди, на каждом заборе висели надписи «Платная парковка» разной степени ровности. Деревянные дома ютились бок о бок с бетонными облупившимися многоэтажками, и когда одна из жительниц вышла в палисадник развесить белье, на одно из полотенец тут же откуда-то с балкона прилетел метко брошенный окурок. Под визги бабы и разноголосый хор живности Старокрысинск начинал базарный день.

Припарковав «Планету» и прикрутив ее цепью к фонарному столбу, Белкин с Гришкой направились прямо в центральный ряд. Торговля, несмотря на ранний час, уже шла довольно бойко: на углу загорелый до черноты старик продавал бараньи шкуры, валом разложенные на капоте «Запорожца»; бабка раскладывала вязаные пинетки и комбинезончики на расстеленной прямо на асфальте клеенке, а из ларька чуть поодаль доносился умопомрачительный запах свежей выпечки. К этому ларьку Белкин и потащил Гришку завтракать.  
Заспанная круглолицая продавщица в колпаке с надписью «Старокрысинский беляш» с недовольным лицом шлепнула на картонки два золотистых чебурека.

— А почему не беляши? — не понял Гришка этого странного несоответствия.

— А беляши здесь — говно! — радостно откликнулся крестный, впиваясь зубами в хрустящее тесто. Гришка метнулся в ларек за чаем, пока тот сосредоточенно жевал.

Белкин отхлебнул глоток кипятка из прозрачного пластикового стакана, поморщился и начал делиться наполеоновскими планами по развитию хрякинского сельского хозяйства. И пустился в воспоминания, что в библиотеке на зоне единственной годной книжкой — кроме Конституции и Уголовного кодекса — оказался «Капитал». И какая-то непонятная пирамида масла, о которой бывший узник абаканской исправительной колонии отзывался еще более воодушевленно. Про Маркса с Энгельсом Гришка помнил еще со школьной скамьи, но смутно. Вроде Шпингалет тогда нахамил Афине Афанасьевне — мол, не буду про пидорасов учить, а что они не пидорасы, вы еще докажите. А были ли они там взправду такими, в классе никто так и не узнал, потому что в гневе их пожилая училка была страшнее бабки Августы с ружьем.

— Кофе, пожалуйста. И покрепче, если можно.

Отвлекшийся на воспоминания Гришка услышал за спиной знакомый голос и обернулся. Возле ларька стоял высокий черноволосый мужик, в котором стремительно офигевающий Гришка опознал отца Сергия. С трудом, честно сказать, опознал: в черных брюках со стрелками, лакированных туфлях и рубашке тот был настолько непохож на себя, что если бы не его длинный нос с горбинкой, хмурые брови, не зажившие до конца губы и знакомые ряса со скуфьей под мышкой, то Гришка честно бы подумал, что ему показалось.  
Сам он был обряжен в старые шмотки Дусика и пожалел, что не встретились они с попом на выходе, когда Гришка перестал бы напоминать бомжа в обносках.

— У нас только растворимый, — послышался гнусавый голос из ларька.

— Я ж говорю — говно, — подытожил Белкин. — Чебуреки в беляшной, кофе помойный, вода дождевая. Клиентоориентированности никакой, бля буду. Смотри, Гриня, как не надо вести бизнес. Смотри и учись.

И тоже обернулся, уставился на переодетого священника во все глаза, приоткрыв рот в полнейшем удивлении. Отец Сергий, аккуратно забирая из рук продавщицы кофе, посмотрел в их сторону, и Гришка радостно хотел подскочить к нему первым, но крестный оказался быстрее:

— Епт... Упырь, — ошарашенно выдал он и оскалился. — Какая неожиданная встреча!

— Отец Сергий, — хором поправили его Гришка со священником.

Очередь пялилась на них с осуждением — Белкин так гаркнул, что из-под ларька с беляшами испуганно разбежались крысы.  
Бабы на рынке завизжали.

— Осужденный Белкин, — игнорируя крысиное нашествие, процедил поп, отпил кофе, поморщился, словно от зубной боли, и отставил пластиковую чашку. — Рад видеть вас... не в привычной обстановке. И без блох.

— Оправданный Белкин, Всеволод Анатольич, — ехидно ответил тот. — И вы, я смотрю, голову помыли.

Поп вздрогнул, услышав мирское имя, — отвык, что ли? — и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не замочить свой клюв в богопротивной жиже растворимой сублимированной гадости.

Гришка, не понявший этого обмена любезностями, глянул на крестного вопросительно, тот покачал головой и повернулся к месту, где только что стоял отец Сергий.  
Над чашкой, до краев полной коричневой бурды, поднимался пар. Поп, словно по волшебству, исчез — как в воздухе растворился.

— Вот сука, — с чувством изрек крестный. — Когда врачом у нас на зоне был, зеков пугал. Теперь за православных принялся, упырь. Чегой-то он в попы подался, никак совесть замучила?

— Не знаю, он недавно у нас. Спас меня, когда я от Дрона кастетом получил, — тихо проговорил Гришка и покраснел. — Ты давно его знаешь?

— Порядочно, — обтекаемо ответил крестный. — Только не ладили мы с ним никогда, даже на зоне. Нервный он был, все ходил по лазарету в халате белом, чуть не крыльями хлопал. Мож, оттого в попы и подался, что к ангелам поближе стать захотел... Да хрен с ним, ты лучше колись, как умудрился в должниках оказаться.

Белкин с кислой миной выслушал историю о застрявшем в капоте подсвечнике, похоронах отца Алексия и «ночи длинных ножей».

— А еще он мне работу предложил, — добавил Гришка. — Не соглашаться теперь, раз вы не ладите?

Крестный пожевал губами, подумал и ответил:

— У нас с ним свои давние терки, сынок, так что ты в голову не бери. А вот если обидит тебя или, например, зарплату не даст, ты маякуй сразу, я ему живо клюв укорочу. Ты теперь не один, понял?

Гришка улыбнулся.

Топая от оптики, где они купили новые очки, в сторону полутемного подвала с поблекшей вывеской «Парикмахерская» вслед за разговорившимся крестным, Гришка слушал истории об отце, иногда в них мелькали участковый Примус и мама. И мамина родня, конечно же.

— Мало мы Петроньку шпыняли, сынок. Сразу поняли, что вредная баба вырастет. Лида не такая была, хоть они с Петронькой городские фри, отсюда, с райцентра. На поле одном не садились с нами сра... а, вот мы и на месте.

Крестный толкнул дверь парикмахерской, и они с Гришкой вошли внутрь. Пахло чем-то резким, сладким, но, пожалуй, приятно. Худая, коротко стриженная блондинка в черном фартуке усадила Гришку в кресло и накрыла цветной шелестящей тканью.

— Маруся, — проникновенно сказал Белкин. — Ради нашей с тобой бурной молодости сделай мне из этого сельского лопушка настоящего человека. На свой вкус.

И положил руку на ее тощий зад.

— Саня, не наговаривай на мальчика, — шлепнула она его расческой по кепке, впрочем, рука места дислокации так и не сменила — Гришке это в зеркале хорошо было видно. — Сделаю из него конфетку. А ты все не меняешься — как был кобель, так и остался. Только что лысый.

— Я обрасту! — клятвенно прокричал Белкин, но руку убрал и как-то весь потух.

Маруся недоверчиво улыбнулась.

— Гриня, мне здесь не рады! — заявил крестный. — Я погнал, короче, пока пройдусь по рядам, присмотрю тебе шмотье. Марусе верю как себе. Будешь первый хрякинский красавчик, как мы с твоим папкой! Ни одна городская не устоит! — И выбежал из подвала, хлопнув дверью.

Маруся, хищно склонившись над Гришкиными лохмами, азартно защелкала ножницами, а после взялась на пару минут за машинку. Жужжание убаюкивало, и Гришка, прикрыв глаза, представил отца Сергия в белом халате и без бороды. В его воображении тот исцелял раны одним взглядом, а от наложения рук душевные невзгоды моментально и навсегда покидали сердца сраждущих...

— Гриня, подъем! — проорал над ухом отец Сергий голосом крестного.

Гришка с трудом разлепил веки и застыл, потешно вытаращив глаза. В зеркале он себя не узнал.

— Маруся! — хватаясь за сердце, прошептал Белкин. — Ты чего натворила с пацаном?!

— А ты чего ждал, — усмехнулась она. — Что будете вдвоем лысинки тряпочкой натирать?

— Не, ну можно было лысинку с челкой сделать, говорят, последняя пацанская мода. Чтобы четко было.

— Ты мне не говори про четкость, с души воротит. Нельзя ему, не видишь разве — шрам на лбу. Чего пацана уродовать этим «не влезай, убьет»?

Гришка обреченно вздохнул. Новая стрижка, сзади и по бокам короткая, спускалась длинной челкой, кудрявилась с макушки на лоб и надежно прикрывала его «украшение». Непривычно было, пожалуй, но неплохо. Крестный посмотрел, обошел несколько раз вокруг кресла и махнул рукой.

— Ладно, Маруся. Может, и права ты. Пойдем, Гриня, я там тебе джинсы отложил.

Оказалось, что он отложил не только джинсы но и кучу разного шмотья. От золотых туфель Гришка отказался: на хер они ему не сдались — грязищу хрякинскую месить, что ли? Не в городе же живет. Но с рынка они с крестным волокли ворох тряпок, даже для Уебища купили в детском секонд-хенде черную толстовку с надписью «абебас» и лампасами на капюшоне. А еще Гришка впервые в жизни потратил деньги на книги — и никто ему по рукам не надавал, крестный только смотрел одобрительно и советовал интересное.

Уже поздним вечером, утрамбовав ногами в люльку «Планеты» мешки с покупками, уставший Гришка ехал домой в новом шлеме. Ветер, пытаясь проникнуть под свежекупленный, еще дубовый кожан, расстроенно завывал и не оставлял попыток. Крестный уверенно заходил на мотоцикле в поворот за поворотом. Впереди ждали дом, мерзкий, но ставший за эти дни родным кошак и целая новая жисть в придачу.

Казалось бы, Гришка должен быть совершенно счастлив, но только одна мысль крутилась в голове, не давая покоя. «Чем же это таким тебя, Всеволод, мать твою, Анатольич, размазало, что ты поехал зеков на зону штопать, а потом в попы подался?» — думал он, глядя на закатные лучи, падающие на купол маноринской церквы.

 

Track 08. Про настоящий шансон, баню и странности организма

Гришка от усердия шмыгнул носом, утерся, ухватил покрепче доски и потащил их подальше от забора — прямо в сторону старой бани, которую они с отцом Сергием ремонтировали. Хотя какое там «они» — с трещиной в ребре не больно-то молотком помашешь, поэтому Гришка инструмент отобрал, к доскам велел не подходить, а если что не так, говорить сразу, чтоб можно было исправить быстро. Поп, сволочь ехидная и физическим трудом не занятая, издевался над его необразованностью, а то и вовсе принимался читать вслух житие Феофана Затворника, осуждающего грех рукоблудия. После таких чтений на свежем воздухе отрок Григорий, красный как рак, не знал, куда деть глаза: грех сей был ему знаком не понаслышке.  
Гришка довольно быстро сообразил, что про Феофана слушать приходилось только тогда, когда до церквы его подвозил крестный на мотоцикле. 

Ремонт бани не заладился с самого первого дня, хотя новоиспеченный плотник утром даже не опоздал. Отец Сергий как с цепи сорвался, косился недобро на крестного и хмурился, глядя на Гришкины попытки выковырять себя из люльки мотоцикла. Игнорируя белкинский приветственный оскал, поп повернулся к стоящему около штакетника грузовику с надписью «Доставка негабаритных грузов». Командуя выгрузкой стройматериалов, он ругался с сонным грузчиком, который с первого объяснения никак не соображал, куда складывать доски.  
Белкинский тарахтящий драндулет скрылся за поворотом на райцентр, Сергий с непонятным раздражением посмотрел ему вслед, провел рукой по лицу, поскреб пятерней бороду и с удвоенной злобой накинулся на несчастного грузчика, необдуманно свалившего брусья на груду горбыля.

Гришка, за два дня вконец офеофанивший, на третий догадался прийти на работу пешком. И был вознагражден пересказом интереснейшей книги про волшебника Мерлина. И поп даже не смутился, когда Гришка спросил, — мол, ничего, что про волшебника-то, чай не жития. В колдовство верить не грешно разве?

— Колдовство колдовством, — отвечал Сергий, — да чудеса чудесами. А вам полезно, отрок Григорий, для общего развития — в качестве лекарства от ужасающей педагогической запущенности.

А на четвертый день Гришка все испортил. Знал же, что отец Сергий при малейшем упоминании о бухле из попа в упыря кровососущего перекидывается моментально, и все равно свой поганый язык за зубами не удержал.  
Впрочем, тот первый начал. Гришка как раз за ступени принялся, когда Сергий, не найдя изъянов в проделанной работе, будто бы невзначай спросил:

— Каждый год тридцать первого декабря мы с друзьями ходим... куда, Григорий?

— Квасить, — радостно выпалил Гришка любимую шутейку Шпингалета.

— Душераздирающе, — прокомментировал отец Сергий. А потом развернулся — только полы рясы взметнули пыль — и был таков. Скрылся в пристрое, и поминай как звали. Гришка даже слова про то, что пошутил он и прекрасно знал и про баню, и про «Иронию Судьбы», вставить не успел. Тетка, любившая под Новый год припахать Гришку к нарезке тазика-другого оливье, к этому фильму была неравнодушна, и вся семья пересматривала его каждый раз.

«Совместная деятельность участников акционерного общества "Отремонтируй баню за два дня" не увенчалась успехом. Реализация проекта оказалась под угрозой», — ехидным поповским голосом прокомментировала сводка и заткнулась от удивления, потому что из дверей пристроя эффектно вышагнул отец Сергий. В спортивном костюме, мешком висящем на поповских мощах, и зеленых резиновых сапогах, в которых тощие ноги болтались, точно карандаши в стаканах. Сергий прошел в сарай и вытащил на свет божий удочку и старое эмалированное ведро с деревянной ручкой.

— Вы куда это? — встрепенулся так и не объяснившийся Гришка.

Поп не ответил — зыркнул только, отмахнулся от не вовремя подлетевшей мухи и потопал в сторону речки.

«Зря я ему про пьянку напомнил», — подумал Гришка и продолжил свою возню с крыльцом. Старательно высунув язык, новоявленный церковный плотник рьяно вколачивал гвоздь за гвоздем в податливую древесину. Ну или как там в этих теткиных романах сортирных писали? Или не про древесину? В общем, вколачивал Гришка с божьей помощью так усердно, что чуть не сверзился со свежепостроенных ступеней от воплей бабки Августы:

— Никанорушка! Шире шаг, ать-два, ать-два. Песню запе-е-вай!

Никанорушка, то есть самый что ни на есть Долботряс, послушно затянул, утирая ушанкой пот со лба:

Как на Дерибасовской, угол Ришельевской,  
В восемь часов вечера разнеслася весть,  
Что у нашей бабушки, бабушки-старушки,  
Шестеро налетчиков отобрали честь.

Оц-тоц, перевертоц, бабушка здорова,  
Оц-тоц, перевертоц, кушает компот.  
Оц-тоц, перевертоц, и мечтает снова  
Оц-тоц, перевертоц, пережить налет.

— Ну надо же, — умилилась Августа, крутя педали велосипеда. — Это ж наша с покойным дедом твоим любимая песня была! Ай, спасибо, уважил бабулю! Эх, внучек, тяжко тебе в армии-то будет… Чего встал, рядовой Долготрясенский, шире шаг, ать-два.

Рядовой и его бабка скрылись за узкой полосой посадок сосняка, и Гришка приуныл. Вот и Узел на днях в армию идет, потом осенью Долботряса со Шпингалетом заберут, а сам он так и останется в Хрякине. Хорошо, что крестный есть.  
За этими тяжелыми думами Гришка и сам не заметил, как закончил ступени, и старая баня стала похожа на помолодевшую старуху с сияющей во все пластиковые тридцать два новенькой вставной челюстью.

«А еще отец Сергий есть, — насмешливо протянула сводка. — Нашелся образованному человеку собеседник, хоть десять страниц в день читай, хоть сто десять. Так и будешь "отрок Григорий", неуч да село неасфальтированное».

Гришка тут совсем поник, пожалел даже, что долботрясова бабка со своими песнями блатными уехала. «Надо, наверное, у крестного кассетник выпросить на стройку, — решил он. — А ну как под "Вороваек" дело веселее пойдет».

Ворона на березе скептически каркнула какое-то пророчество на своем вороньем языке, но Гришка не обратил на это никакого внимания, потому что из-за поворота, пыхтя, матерясь и осеняя себя крестным знамением, показался отец Сергий — с ведром, но без удочки. И молча ломанулся в пристрой к умывальнику.

«Совсем рехнулся со своей дезинфекцией, — подумал Гришка и отложил молоток. — Скоро жратву в хлорке будет держать. Нет, странный он, даже для попа».

Поп вернулся из пристроя, переодевшись и сменив резиновые сапоги на старые потертые калоши. Запах детского крема, обожаемый Гришкой с тех самых пор, как он стырил у Дусика тюбик зимой и мазал обветренные щеки украдкой, будоражил нюх почище приторных духов Женьки Узловой и разносился по всей стройке. Сергий сосредоточенно втирал в потрескавшуюся от постоянного мытья кожу рук именно такой крем, с дурацким синим котиком на этикетке. И в глаза Гришке не смотрел. Зато ступени ему, кажется, понравились, иначе и тут сказал бы чего-нибудь оскорбительное, не сдержался.

Гришка поднял ведерко с несчастными пятью пескарями и побрел в пристрой — рыбу чистить. Когда сварилась уха, на две трети состоявшая из картошки с рисом, сели они с отцом Сергием за стол и молча принялись за еду. Гришка только внимательно следил, сколько ест вверенный ему обстоятельствами экземпляр священнослужителя, не голодает ли опять и не выдумал ли еще какой епитимьи.

— Григорий, — спросил неуютно ежившийся под этими взглядами экземпляр. — Вы чего же так на меня смотрите? Завтра насмотритесь еще, надоем хуже горькой редьки. Будем окно вставлять, одному никак.

— Слежу, — ответил Гришка, задрав нос вверх и уставившись на отца Сергия. — Чтобы вы опять себе епитимью с голодухой не нафантазировали...

И следующим утром, встав пораньше, Гришка, не дожидаясь распускания котом диванной обивки, утопал на запруду с удочкой. И к месту работы припер мешок свежевыловленных карасей и видавший виды кассетник.  
«Хоп, мусорок, не шей мне срок», — колбасило нестройный хор «Вороваек». Гришка, обрадованный относительно теплым приемом и одобрительными взглядами, брошенными святым отцом на карасей, врубил магнитофон на полную мощность кашляющего и заходящегося в предсмертных судорогах динамика. И даже подпевал, размеренно отпиливая ножовкой кусок рейки — они с отцом Сергием пытались заново застеклить окно.

— Григорий, — развеял его мысли отсутствием деликатности поп. — Эт-то что за хрень, Господи Иисусе?

— Это, — деловито перекрикивая бабский хор, ответствовал Гришка, — это группа «Воровайки». Шансон типа.

Поп, возведя очи горе, заржал в голос и едва не выронил новое стекло.

— Если бы Джо Дассен и великая Эдит Пиаф знали, — ехидно заметил он, аккуратно орудуя замазкой, — что, нет, _что_ в этой стране называют шансоном…

Гришка сначала поспорить собрался, а потом плюнул. Раз великая, то ей лучше знать, шансон «Воровайки» или так — телки ряженые. Только поп его удивил. Выключил мафон и своим низким, завораживающим голосом пропел:

— Non… Rien de rien... Non, je ne regrette rien…

И осекся. Гришка в полном офигении замер, боясь вдохнуть, — до того поповский голос на него странно действовал.

— Это что, — осипшим голосом спросил он, не без усилий начав дышать снова. — Это кто?

— Это — шансон, — коротко ответил отец Сергий, отводя взгляд. — Эдит Пиаф. А «Воровайки» ваши — наивный, как вы говорите, Григорий, фуфел. Ни разу эти курицы ни зоны не видели, ни даже колонии-поселения.

Контраргументов Гришка, вспомнивший, что отец Сергий с крестным пересеклись на абаканском лесоповале, не нашел. Спросил только, как этот «хрен да хрен» переводится, — хрякинская сельская школа признавала исключительно английский язык, в котором дальше «Лондон из зе кэпитал» никто не уехал. Наградив Гришку парой насмешливых взглядов, Сергий снизошел до неграмотных слоев населения:

— Это, Григорий, значит: «Нет, я ни о чем не жалею».

Григорий некстати вспомнил про странные скачки иерейской биографии и подумал было, что не зря эта самая Идиты Пиаф так любима отцом Сергием. А потом чуть не размозжил себе палец молотком, и все думанье как рукой сняло.

***

Неделя, незаметно промелькнувшая за ремонтом бани и обдиранием березы на веники (ворона была в глубоком шоке, кидалась пробками от кагора и зловеще каркала непотребное), быстро закончилась. И то ли переработали они со святым отцом, то ли надышались опилками, но Гришка стал за собой замечать какие-то странности.

Началось все в тот день, когда смурной маноринский печник поколдовал в бане, разрешив наконец сомнения «топить или не топить» в пользу первого варианта. Грязь отскребли довольно споро, правда, уборка опять досталась Гришке. Отец Сергий ходил нахохлившимся носатым вороном и ругался на каждый плохо протертый уголок, тыкал пальцем в паутину под притолокой, а руки споласкивал раз в пять чаще обычного. Но Гришка привык, знай себе тер и в ус не дул — такой уж был он человек, этот святой отец, хоть и божился всячески, что в последний раз кричит. Главное, чтобы еще и епитимью за грех сквернословия на себя не накладывал, а то все такой же тощий, вон ряса так и хлопала на нем до сих пор.

Когда Гришка закончил с перилами и перебросил фронт работ в предбанник, в котором остались мелочи — лавку там подновить, угол законопатить, — то не успел и глазом моргнуть, как отец Сергий черным вихрем пронесся мимо него в парную, любовно прижимая к груди дрова и старые газеты. На вопрос, куда это он так спешит, Гришка был необидно обруган и выставлен вон — воды натаскать.

— Я месяц голову из чайника мою, Григорий! — в радостном предвкушении проорал святой отец, запаривая веники в крутом кипятке через несколько часов. — Месяц!

Гришка заулыбался, прекрасно понимая желание помыться целиком, а не частями, попариться, похлестать себя березовым веником.  
Баня у Белкиных на участке была, но, сколько бы он сам и крестный ни звали, упрямый поп ни в какую не соглашался. Гришка, впрочем, понял, что ноги растут из хирургического прошлого, и привычка руки дезинфицировать и кремом мазать — тоже. Однажды, набравшись смелости, он спросил за обедом:

— А почему вы в священники из хирургов пошли?

Сергий подавился соленым масленком — половину банки грибов, щедро приподнесенной прихожанами, они с Гришкой как раз вдвоем уговаривали под жареную картошку. И прохрипел свое обычное:

— Не вашего ума дело, отрок Григорий.

Отрок Григорий даже не обиделся, когда с силой хлопал по худой спине несчастного, пока кусок гриба не вылетел. В самом деле, может, случилось там чего или воспоминания неприятные, — то, что у отца Сергия, в миру Всеволода Анатольича, прошлое было разнообразным и не очень счастливым, и так ясно.

***  
Сергий скрылся в бане, скрипнула дверь в парную, а Гришка остался сидеть на крыльце. Пока не вспомнил, что забыл в предбаннике, прямо на лавке, кой-какие инструменты.

«Опять издеваться будет», — опасливо подумал он, представляя, что попортит отцу Сергию всю малину своим беспорядком. Подумал-подумал да и вошел внутрь — решил убрать по-быстрому, чтобы того до греха сквернословия не доводить.

Вошел, значится, Гришка в предбанник и остолбенел. Сначала он заметил огромную, сантиметров в пятнадцать шириной, щель на двери в парную. И подумал, что надо было ее заделать, чтобы жар не выходил. А потом сквозь щель увидел отца Сергия, обмотавшего бедра полосатым махровым полотенцем. Да так и застыл.

Увиденное навсегда отпечаталось в его памяти, хотя Гришка потом и тряс старательно головой, пытаясь избавиться от непонятного ощущения какой-то собственной неправильности. Правда, для целостности картины не хватало деталей: вот узкая длинная спина с выпирающими позвонками, вот налипший березовый лист на напоминающих стиральную доску ребрах. Плечи костлявые, впадины ключиц, по которым мокрыми жгутами разметались длинные черные волосы, и дорожки воды, стекающие с них вниз, к самому полотенцу, по распаренной, порозовевшей коже. Вот раскрасневшееся лицо — в профиль нос кажется еще больше, когда волосы мокрые, прилипшие. Рука, утирающая пот со лба…

С трудом переставляя ноги, Гришка вывалился из предбанника на воздух, широко разевая рот, как утопающий, у которого получилось в последний момент вынырнуть и удержаться на плаву. В штанах какого-то черта стало тесно, в голове — пусто. Гулким эхом отдавались только удары, с которыми отскакивающие друг от друга куски увиденного в бане никак не могли соединиться в единое целое.

Ничего не понимающий Гришка ломанулся было назад за оставшимися лежать на лавке инструментами, которые он, дурень, так и не забрал. И услышал, что дверь парной скрипнула.

«Это провал», — тихо шепнула сводка, оценив деликатность момента и натянувшиеся в паху штаны.

Не успевший прокомментировать ситуацию Гришка дернулся от неожиданности. Дверь распахнулась, явив миру посвежевшего и порозовевшего отца Сергия в светлом подряснике, пошитом на манер бабской ночнушки, с полотенцем на плечах и аккуратно сложенной черной рясой в руках. Довольно мурлыкая под нос что-то подозрительно напоминающее «х-р-рьен де х-р-р-рьен», он прошлепал, сверкая пятками в резиновых сланцах, мимо оцепеневшего, красного как рак Гришки в сторону пристроя.

Гришка отвесил самому себе оплеуху, тихо выматерился и титаническим усилием воли отвернулся — подрясник прилипал к влажной коже, демонстрируя иерейское тело и с особой неохотой отлипая от ягодиц.

«Катастрофа! В селе Хрякино Старокрысинского района обнаружено лицо нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации!» — блажила сводка.

Гришка схватил инструмент и спички, выскочил наружу, поднял со ступеньки забытую печником пачку «Примы», трясущимися руками выдрал из нее сигарету и лихорадочно прикурил.

Ворона на березе насмешливо каркнула несколько раз и затихла.

 

Track 09. Про надежду на поролон, злоупотребление и дерзкий побег

— Блядь! — с чувством молотил Гришка палкой по сосне. — На хуй! Сука!

Сосна, неспособная дать достойный отпор агрессору, осыпала его сухими шишками и трухой. Гришка был в ярости.  
В ужасе открестившись от предложения отца Сергия попариться в свежеотремонтированной бане, выпалив несуразное: «Да я мылся недавно, э-э, вчера», — он сбежал в посадки и остался наедине с собственными мыслями. Они формулировались из рук вон плохо, клубились в голове и принимали очертания то облепленной подрясником тощей мужской задницы, то узкой мужской же спины, то розовых пяток.

«Не может быть, — думал Гришка, лупцуя сосну как злейшего своего врага. — Я не такой. Я не пи… нет, блядь, я даже думать об этом не буду, потому что совершенно точно — я не такой!»

«А штаны говорят, что такой, — глумилась сводка. — Чуть не треснули, говорят, даром что раньше болтались».

«А это я… разожрался. Ну да, конечно, разожрался. Кормят от пуза оба — что поп, что крестный, так и в Долботряса превратиться недолго, — нашелся Гришка. — Скоро буду петь про жемчуга стакан, бегать трусцой и худеть».

«Уличенный в педерастии и богохульстве Григорий Потаев вину признавать отказался и предоставил неопровержимые доказательства собственной невиновности», — довольно прокомментировала сводка. И наконец заткнулась.

Гришка выдохнул. В самом деле, он же не далее как позавчера парился с крестным в бане. И ничего — хотя тот тоже был тощий. И тоже был мужиком. Даже симпатичнее… так, стоп. И никаких странных реакций, поднявшихся полотенец и лопнувших по шву штанов. И на Ромку у него тоже никогда таких странных эр... реакций не случалось, сколько бы они в речке ни купались. Да и в баню ходили… даже ночевали вместе — и ничего.

«Да нормальный я, — выдохнул счастливый Гришка, и на душе сразу стало легче. — Ну перенервничал. Переработал. Штаны жмут. Не дрочил давно. Да и вообще, поп со спины на телку похож, только тощую».

Воображение нарисовало патлатую, носатую и бородатую телку с широкими плечами и покрасневшими от постоянного мытья руками. Она размашисто перекрестилась, ебнула по капоту малофеевской «шохи» подсвечником и оскалилась в призывной улыбке. Гришка икнул. Кажется, отпустило.

Отбросив палку и присев на корточки, подпирая спиной ободранную сосну, он принялся рассуждать вслух:

— Нет, я точно разожрался. Тем более роба эта поповская, а он тощий совсем, еще с этими своими постами да житиями святых. А вот про телку мысль дельная, пожалуй. Хватит ломаться, надо пригласить Женьку в клуб. И Ромка только рад будет.

Тут Гришка старательно запредставлял себе рыжие Женькины волосы, покрытые веснушками плечи и раскрасневшуюся кожу в парной. И уставился на штаны. Штаны предательски болтались.

«Римский полководец Нольэмоций, — ожила сводка. — И Нольреакций. И Нольэрекций. Отмазывайтесь дальше, обвиняемый. Или представьте себе другую особь женского пола».

Обвиняемый понуро побрел в сторону Хрякина в расстроенных чувствах. Из подходящих знакомых особей у него были только известная своей неразборчивостью в связях Галка Голина да кучерявая Гермиона Грыжина, девушка его лучшего друга. С Галкой-то все понятно — зашквар полнейший, а на предательство Гришка пойти не мог. Оставалось смириться с Женькой и ее поролоном.

«Смиряйся, — решительно поддержала его сводка. — А то смотри мне. Я нанималась работать на четкого пацанчика, а не на всяких там пи… мужеложцев».

Уже поздно вечером, отогнав охреневшего от чувства собственной важности свынкса, запакованного в «абебас», Гришка подумал, что ему срочно нужен план.  
И решил обратиться к надежным источникам информации.

***

Продвинутые технологии обошли Хрякино стороной. Нет, Гришка знал, что где-то в мире есть интернет, мобильная связь и другие блага цивилизации. Даже в Старокрысинске у некоторых были мобильники, а еще лет пять назад деловые мужики смешно подпрыгивали от внезапно запикавших на поясе пейджеров. Но в Хрякине, где телефон имелся только на почте, никто и не подумал бы обзавестись таким.  
Поэтому и источников информации было мало, а если точнее, то всего один: школьная библиотека. Гришка понимал всю безнадежность ситуации, но надеялся на успешно забиваемых в детстве классиков и на чудо.

И чудо произошло.

Из соседней со школой избы, в которой жила учительница Афин-Афанасьевна, на робкий Гришкин стук вышла не она сама, а Гермиона. Грустная, с заплаканными глазами и припухшими зацелованными губами. «Никак не намилуются перед армией», — понял Гришка и от души посочувствовал лучшему другу и его девушке. Сам он, пребывая в не меньшем раздрае, подумал-подумал да и предложил верное средство от всех бед — стакан семечек. Засев на завалинке, они начали практиковать, как сказала Гермиона, новый прием в отечественной прикладной психологии — семкотерапию.

Гришка уверил Гермиону, что Ромка втрескался в нее по самые помидоры, и пригрозил, что если она не собирается ждать друга из армии, то неча хвостом крутить, обнадеживать простого пацана.

— Да я буду, буду ждать, — горячо уверила она, и Гришка сразу повеселел.

«Такая, быть может, и дождется, — подумалось ему. — Это не Галка, которая каждого, кто ее за зад ущипнет, готова записать в новую вечную любовь».

Слово за слово — и разговор перетек на Старокрысинск. Сиротам вроде Гришки в нем давали квартиру — а где для них в Хрякине хату взять, ежели это не село, а деревня на три горбатых бабки? Потом перетерли за учебу в филиале областного университета, где Гермиона грызла гранит психологической науки и шла (тут она гордо выпрямилась, аж глаза заблестели) на красный диплом. Что Гришке из-за хренового зрения не светит армия, поэтому и с мечтами о школе милиции пришлось расстаться. Что можно поступить на юрфак и устроиться следователем, но нужна прорва денег и связи, зато в больницах не хватает медсестер и санитаров. Да и врачей хороших не хватает, одни стоматологи (как ее родители) и гинекологи, а хирургов — двое на всю районную больницу. Тут Гришка вздохнул — про хирургов думать категорически не хотелось.

— А ты сама-то чего в мед не пошла? — полюбопытствовал он. — Открыли бы с предками семейный бизнес.

— Не мое это. Я больше теоретик, наверное. Может, в аспирантуру пойду, — ответила Гермиона и спохватилась: — Ой, а ты к бабушке? Я тебя заговорила совсем, а она, наверное, в гости к подруге ушла.

Гришка вздохнул раз, другой, потом подумал, что Афине Афанасьевне про пидорасов после представлений Шпингалета напоминать как-то не с руки, да и сказал, аккуратно — или так ему казалось — подбирая слова:

— Да я в библиотеку хотел зайти, книжку поискать.

— Какую? Может, я найду?

— Да так. У нас тут в округе один пидорас завелся. Точнее, — поправился Гришка, — слухи ходят.

— Слухи — что завелся или что пидорас? — уточнила Гермиона.

— И то и другое. В общем, мне нужна, как ты говоришь, дополнительная литература.

— Для отлова?

— Для того, чтобы удостовериться. А то вдруг он и не пидорас вовсе, а я ему зря табло расквашу. Неудобно будет.

Гермиона посмотрела на Гришку внимательно, да так, что у него от этого взгляда заалели кончики ушей.

— Ничего себе! — неожиданно протянула она. — Настоящее лицо нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. В селе! Да это же тема для курсовой, не меньше! Или статьи в журнал «Психология и жизнь»! Гриша! Ты должен нас познакомить!

Если б Гришка в тот момент стоял, то земля разверзлась бы прямо у него под ногами и засосала по шею, как того святого, который от греха рукоблудия закапывался.

— Да я не уверен, — жалко проблеял он. — Вдруг мне показалось, говорю.

Гермиона задумалась и, видимо, сделала совершенно правильные выводы, моментально сведя на нет весь положительный эффект от семкотерапии.

— Я никому не скажу, даже Роме, — едва слышно прошептала она.

— Неча там говорить, — буркнул Гришка и поковырял кроссовком песок, сметая в сторону лузгу и гипнотизируя получившиеся узоры. — Пиздить их надо, вот и все. Насмерть. Не по-пацански это.

Гермиона поднялась с лавочки и принялась негромко рассуждать вслух о том, что в школьной библиотеке таких книг точно нет и что если бы она могла, то привезла бы из города. Потом понесла какую-то хрень про принятие собственной ориентации и смирение с неизбежностью, перешла к методам лечения сексуальных девиаций... Гришка сидел в каком-то странном оцепенении, звуки доносились словно сквозь вату. «Я не такой, — билась мысль. — Я не пидор».

— Не нужно никаких книжек, поняла?! — взвился он и чуть не упал с лавки. Сама мысль, соединившая в одной фразе «я» и «пидор» показалась до того неправильной, что он сжал кулаки и двинулся было на Гермиону, но в последний момент удержался. Развернувшись всем корпусом, Гришка засадил кулаком в бревенчатую стену дома, обдирая кожу на костяшках, но отчего-то совершенно не чувствуя боли. Гермиона застыла, приоткрыв рот и удивленно приподняв брови. Гришка долбанул по стене еще раз, сплюнул внезапно ставшую горькой слюну и потопал по дороге в сторону узловского сельпо, не попрощавшись.

***

Проснулся он посреди ночи с такого жуткого бодунища, что самогонные посиделки с крестным казались в сравнении с его запоем несерьезными, словно детсадовский утренник. Кумпол раскалывался, сушняк давил немилосердно, в глазах все плыло. Гришка пошарил по подранному кошаком кожаному подлокотнику дивана, но очков так и не нашел. С трудом переставляя ноги, он прошлепал босиком в кухню — половицы старого дома недовольно скрипели, разбуженные в неурочный час из-за такой нелепицы, как опохмел. Со стены неодобрительно пялился пустыми глазницами Васисуалий.

Гришка занырнул в трясущийся из-за редкого размораживания старый холодильник. Поиски живительной влаги увенчались успехом, и он припал к трехлитровой банке рассола, в которой плавал одинокий огурец. Пил жадно, дергая кадыком, рассол стекал по подбородку, оставляя на провонявшей сивухой и дешевым куревом футболке мокрые пятна.  
Сколько же он выжрал? Вспомнилось, что теть Маша, недовольно поджав губы, выдала ему в долг две полторашки пива. И обе эти полторашки он в одиночку выдул у озера, старательно игнорируя сводку и ее прямой репортаж из вытрезвителя, а потом и санатория для циррозников. Вспоминал баню, равнодушие к Женькиному поролону и Галкиной заднице — предметам зависти всех хрякинских и маноринских девчонок. И пил. Пил.

Потом, кажется, пришел к церкви. На хрена пришел? Кажется, решил проверить, почему на Женькин поролон у него в штанах спит «нольэмоций», прикинувшись ничего не понимающим шлангом, а при одном случайно брошенном на поповские мощи взгляде сразу можно джинсы на размер больше покупать. Проверил. Только услышал Сергия, как раз читавшего проповедь о грехе рукоблудия, так перед глазами снова встало увиденное в бане. И все остальное тоже встало — всего лишь на голос, хоть Гришку и развезло уже порядочно. Еле домой дошел. Бочком, по темноте, огородами.

А потом… потом, кажется, дядь Саня встретил его у калитки. Да, точно, крестный же выгонял мотоцикл... Гришка принес банку с рассолом в комнату, уселся с ногами на диван, приложился к приятно холодящему стеклу еще раз и сосредоточился, пытаясь восстановить в памяти события минувшего дня.

Было непривычно тихо. В голове постепенно прояснялось, и он вспомнил, почему остался в белкинском доме один: крестный с дедом Харитоном наконец оформили коровник с полем и собрались на ферму за скотиной. До фермы было далеко, брать хрякинских тощих телок и растить их дядь Саня не хотел ни в какую, поэтому и сказал, что едут они дня на три: все посмотреть как следует и коров пригнать. Еще крикнул на прощание, чтоб Гришка не забывал кошака кормить, да как дал по газам, только курей распугал. А Гришка и рад был, что рта не дали раскрыть: ни тебе выхлопа пивного, ни опасных тем для разговора. Только сквозанул в подпол, где нашел вторую бутыль великаньего самогона, припрятанную крестным на всякий случай.

И почти сутки пил — нет, жрал! — не просыхая, сначала вдвоем с котом (коту, конечно, не наливал, еще чего не хватало), потом, устав от его воплей и попыток отодрать диван, как соседскую мурку, выставил скотину за дверь.

Оттого и тихо было в доме, что кошак, привыкший греть лысую задницу в одеялах, до сих пор не вернулся.

Гришка мучительно и резко протрезвел. Сразу нашлись очки, завалившиеся между диванной подушкой и подлокотником, дужка держалась на честном слове. Очертания приобрели резкость, и висок снова прострелило болью.

— Кысь-кысь, — позвал Гришка тихо — скрипучий звук собственного голоса неимоверно раздражал. — Уебище, иди сюда, скотина ненужная. Кысь, кому говорят, абебас мордатый!

Он распахнул двери — в избу хлынули прохладный свежий воздух и стрекот кузнечиков — и встряхнул несколько раз коробку с кошачьим кормом. Свынксов, как говорил крестный, пересказывая наставления деда Харитона, нельзя было держать на подножном корму и объедках со стола, поэтому за дорогущей кошачьей жрачкой Белкин регулярно мотался в райцентр. Насыпав корм и поморщившись от стука сухих комков о металлическую поверхность миски, Гришка подождал несколько минут — обычно на этот звук кошак выныривал из какой-нибудь щели или орал под окном, чтобы его немедленно впустили в дом и дали наконец припасть к заветной жратве.

Потом плюнул, перерыл весь дом, даже заглянул в подпол и на чердак (правда, периодически прислоняясь к стене или дверному косяку, чтобы переждать очередной приступ тошноты).  
Кота нигде не было.

Стоя на крыльце и таращась на звездное небо, Гришка представил, каково это, — оказаться с голой задницей посреди хрякинских буераков, если ты лыс, голоден, теплые одеяла где-то далеко, а хозяин твой (мудак!) забыл впустить тебя в дом.  
Жалость накатила такая — хоть сам без штанов по полям бегай во искупление. Незадачливый хозяин пропавшей животины, пригорюнившись, присел на корточки у калитки и без особой надежды похлопал по карманам застиранных треников — сигареты кончились еще вчера.

«Пропал лысый кошак, порода — свынкс. Глаза голубые, куртка с лампасами, задница голая. Откликается на кличку Уебище, — включилась молчавшая весь день предательница-сводка. — Нашедшего спасут от кошака».

Темноту прорезал страшный утробный звук, и только ополоумевший от счастья Гришка смог разобрать в этом трагическом реве знакомое мерзкое «мня». 

«Живой! Живой, зараза, — обрадовался он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ну я тебе покажу, сволочь голожопая, как из дома сбегать!» 

Чувство вины за побег кота постепенно отпускало, взамен предлагая план. Возомнивший себя гениальным стратегом, почти Юлием Цезарем, Гришка постановил: найти и изловить. Новоявленный стратег отправился в сторону церквы, откуда по всей округе разносились душераздирающие крики кошака и знакомое ехидное карканье.

Картина, возникшая перед глазами, навсегда оставила неизгладимый след в Гришкиной неизбалованной зрелищами душе. Прямо над церковно-приходским штакетником, вцепившись когтями в ствол многострадальной березы, висел, раскачивая раскормленным на дорогих харчах филеем, лысый кошак в изодранном «абебасе». И азартно пытался попасть когтями по вороньему гнезду. Всклокоченная обитательница гнезда кидалась во вражеского интервента накопленным за годы сытой жизни добром: бутылочными пробками, жестяными крышками, ветками и другим мелким мусором.

Стратег Гришка, воодушевленный такой скоростью претворения гениального плана в жизнь, споро приступил к реализации его финальной части. Не видя препятствий, сосредоточенно сопя и размазывая по березовой коре пьяные сопливые слезы счастья от близкого воссоединения с котом (или это ворона попала в бровь очередной метко брошенной пробкой?), он сантиметр за сантимером полз вверх к намеченной цели. Уставший кошак притих, экономя силы, и Гришка, с трудом отодрав его от дерева, уселся на толстой ветке, обхватив ствол ногами. Кот, старательно придерживаемый одной рукой, трясся в истерике у него под футболкой, пытаясь успокоиться и согреться. Ворона подозрительно уставилась на новое действующее лицо и разразилась хриплым презрительным карканьем. Вонь от гнезда стояла совсем не птичья, а такая, как будто в нем жила пара регулярно бухающих бомжей.

«Это ж пробки от кагора! — сообразил Гришка. — Понятно, почему она в мае не улетела вместе со слетками».

Птица-алкоголица, не переставая каркать, явно нацелилась стоять насмерть и оборонять гнездо до последнего пропахшего винищем патрона. Гришка посмотрел вниз и чуть не свалился — от такой высоты голова его закружилась, а похмелье, вытесненное было азартом преследования и поимкой кошака, накатило с новой силой.

Церква сверху даже в темноте выглядела ветхой: потрескавшийся шифер на крыше пристроя порос мхом, сарай, казалось, держался на честном слове. Радовала только подновленная баня, и под ложечкой заныло от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

— Только не сейчас, — простонал замерзающий спаситель сирых и убогих свынксов, пытаясь обнять березу покрепче.

— Мня-я-я! — заорал вернувшийся в зону комфорта и наглости свынкс.

— Бля! — Щелкнул его Гришка по носу. Кошак обиженно засопел и скрылся под футболкой. — Из-за тебя все! Как мы теперь слезать будем? Как? Молчишь? Молчи, зараза лысая, чтоб тебя черти дрючили! Приютили на свою голову!

Ворона, осмелев, присела на край гнезда и раздражающе громко начала орать.  
Дверь пристроя хлопнула, и оттуда выплыло что-то длинное и белое.

— А-а-а! — психически закричал разом уверовавший в привидений Гришка и вцепился в березу еще сильнее. 

Белое пятно приблизилось и оказалось всего-навсего отцом Сергием в приснопамятном застиранном подряснике-ночнушке. В руке поп держал до боли знакомое кандило. Он поднял голову вверх и посмотрел Гришке прямо в глаза. Кошак, высунувший ушастую башку из ворота Гришкиной футболки, страдальчески мнякнул, а ворона продолжала орать что-то явно нецензурное.

— Мадам, заткнитесь, прошу вас, — поморщился отец Сергий, и та, к Гришкином удивлению, прониклась и замолчала. — Или будет вам общество трезвости и пробки у сельпо.

Гришка с кошаком, задубевшие от сидения на ветке, с надеждой уставились на явление спасителя с кандилом наперевес.

— Надо же, кем нас нынче Господь благословил, — ехидно протянул спаситель. — Картина маслом: «Три сироты на березе», неизвестный художник, год от Рождества Христова двухтысячный. Отрок Григорий, вы сами спуститесь или вам лестницу принести?

Отрок Григорий, забыв обо всех своих бедах, широко улыбнулся.

 

Track 10. Про тайну исповеди, невыносимую тяжесть бытия и главное в женщинах

— А теперь, скажите на милость, Григорий, — процедил сквозь зубы отец Сергий, с остервенением утопив в кружке кипятка ни в чем не повинный чайный пакетик, — кто из ваших немногочисленных родственников и с какой зоны откинулся на сей раз?

Григорий, виновато сгорбившись, ковырял большим пальцем ноги шляпку гвоздя, торчащего из половицы, держал на руках завернутого в одеяло трясущегося кошака и от стыда не мог поднять голову.

— Никто у меня не откинулся, — наконец с трудом ответил он.

— Тогда какого черта, — выпалил отец Сергий, от ярости забыв даже привычно перекрестить рот, — вы сидели на моей березе с этим вашим чудищем…

— Уебищем, — робко поправил Гришка, поудобнее перехватывая одеяло. — Это крестный его так назвал, я ни при чем.

И рассказал про малофеевский адидас, мерзкий характер свынксов и другие кошачьи подвиги.

— Как оригинально, — скривился, словно от зубной боли, отец Сергий. — Но не суть! Сидели с этим… на моей березе. Пьяный. И ни при чем, конечно же.

— Я уже не был пьяный! Проснулся — кошака нет, вот и пошел его искать. Он же мерзнет, не может на улице ночевать. На вопли пошел, он тут голосил. Проспался я!

— Проспались, значит. На моей березе. С моей вороной. Да от вас до сих пор разит, как будто вы неделю Харитонов самогон жрали в три горла!

Гришка шмыгнул носом и насупился, но промолчал. А что тут скажешь, если поп был кругом прав? Даже насчет самогона угадал.  
Чтобы спустить страдальцев вниз, Сергий приволок огромную лестницу и принял из рук Гришки шипящего, словно ненастроенное радио, кошака. И даже в баню провел, потому что запах от позорного запоя был настолько силен, что вдоль дороги вяла лебеда.  
Стыд настиг Гришку где-то на полпути между березой и штакетником и отпускать никак не хотел.

В бане Гришка намылился, поскреб кожу выданной новой мочалкой, наскоро ополоснулся уже остывшей водой, постирал вещи под душераздирающее мявканье кошака (хорошо, хоть тазы не перепутал и порошок сыпал куда надо) и сидел теперь с мокрой головой, завернувшись в огромное махровое полотенце. И наблюдал за попом, разливающим кипяток из чайника по чашкам. И на руки его смотрел, не отрываясь.

Старые ходики на стене показывали третий час ночи. В курятнике рано, не ко времени, заорал благим матом петух, одним своим существованием напоминая о Гришкином непотребном поведении и стремительном впадении в запой. Отец Сергий внимательно взглянул на полуночного гостя, подвинул кружку с чаем и неожиданно сочувствующим тоном спросил:

— Что у вас случилось, Гриша? Денег за работу не взяли, из бани сбежали, сигареты у печника увели, хотя не курите почти. И бежали, будто за вами черти гнались. И под окнами во время проповеди стояли, а внутрь не зашли. Что я вам сделал, скажите?

— Да вы!.. — захлебнулся Гришка, вспоминая нагло прилипающий к телу отца Сергия подрясник, и тут же поник, только добавил тихо: — Да ничего вы не сделали. Это я дурак.

— Может, хотите исповедаться? Расскажете все — и на душе легче станет.

Перепуганный Гришка вскинулся в кресле, потревожив начавшего успокаиваться на коленях кошака.

— Н-не н-надо исповедываться, — пролепетал он, заикаясь, и опять рухнул в кресло как подкошенный. Кошак довольно мнякнул, дернул левым ухом и засунул нос поглубже в одеяло, пытаясь согреться.

— Дело ваше, — отец Сергий, кажется, даже не обиделся. — Только это не из-за сына Людвига. В Манорино тихо, иначе тут бы уже размахивали кулаками ваши друзья, а в кустах стояли «Жигули» с дырой в капоте. Что у вас стряслось, вы мне можете сказать?

— Ничего! — выпалил покрасневший Гришка, не умевший врать, на чем всегда и горел, пока жил у тетки. Отец Сергий отхлебнул чаю и задумчиво произнес:

— Ничего, значит. А знаете, Григорий... Хотите, я дам вам совет?

— Совет?

— В качестве духовника я вам навязываться не собираюсь, это должно от сердца идти, — сердито проговорил поп. — А вот дружескую помощь оказать — это мне вполне по силам.

— То есть, — уточнил Гришка на всякий случай, — мы друзья?

— Ну, составить вам компанию в клубе или на пьянке я не смогу. Но поговорить или подсказать что-то я совершенно точно не против.

— Ну, если в таком смысле, то, конечно, можно, — ответил Гришка, живо представивший отца Сергия с пивом и гастриешками в голинском клубе, и широко улыбнулся.

Сергий посмотрел на него, поперхнулся чаем и отвел глаза.

— Видите ли, в вашем возрасте нормально совершать идиотские поступки. Гормоны, нереализованные желания... Хуже, когда эти желания портят жизнь под старость.

Гришкины фантазии о гастриешках и клубе развеялись, и он покраснел от корней волос до самых пяток. Желания с некоторых пор у него были не только нереализованные, но и непонятные, и даже очень пугающие. Оттого и сидел он теперь, красный как рак, и радовался, что сводка не комментирует его поведение. С нее сталось бы и про «нольэмоция» напомнить, и про джинсы.

— Мне нет дела до ваших сердечных драм, — сердито проговорил отец Сергий, продолжая гипнотизировать стену. — Но уж так получилось, что я не могу оставаться равнодушным к вам… то есть к вашей судьбе. И — уж поверьте, Григорий, — жизнь вообще несправедлива. Она дает слишком много поводов, чтобы уйти в запой и в какой-то момент обнаружить себя в сточной канаве. Но это не значит, что так стоит делать.

— Вы так говорите, как будто у вас тоже был повод, — поднял взгляд на священника Гришка. Тот сжал зубы, побледнел, подошел с кружкой к умывальнику и выплеснул в раковину недопитый чай. И сказал как отрезал:

— Поводов у меня было предостаточно.

Они помолчали. Сергий изучал взглядом ползущую по стене муху, видимо, находя ее чрезвычайно интересной. Гришка, машинально поглаживая завернутого в одеяло свынкса, занялся привычным самобичеванием: сводка голосом тетки распекала его на все лады, и он был согласен с каждым словом, если говорить по чесноку. Сил заткнуть визгливую бабу в голове не было совсем — усталость, недосып и излишества собрались в одну убойную комбинацию. Гришка зевнул.  
Кошак на коленях наконец угомонился, зарылся поглубже в складки одеяла и захрапел, перебирая лапами во сне.

— Ну, мы, наверное, пойдем, — сказал Гришка, усилием воли выдираясь из гостеприимных объятий кресла с потертыми подлокотниками.

— Не мелите ерунды, — отозвался священник и сунулся в шкаф. Достав стопку чистого постельного белья, он положил ее на подлокотник, аккуратно взял из рук Гришки кошачий кокон и переложил его на свою кровать. Кот всхрапнул и затих. — Кресло раскладывается, спать будете здесь. Не дай Господь, по дороге еще каких-нибудь приключений найдете на свою голову.

— Неудобно как-то.

— Неудобно, Григорий, спать на потолке. Не спорьте, ложитесь. Мне уже вставать скоро — кур кормить, потом паства к утренней службе потянется. Пару часов вздремнуть было бы отнюдь не лишним.

Гришка, извиняясь, вскочил с кресла, забыв про полотенце. И понял, что это была фатальная ошибка, только когда оно размоталось и сползло к его ногам, — хорошо хоть, что успел поймать и срам прикрыть. Отец Сергий, нервно дернувшись, глянул на покрывшиеся мурашками Гришкины плечи и ничего не сказал. Только открыл дверцу шкафа еще раз, достал оттуда верблюжье одеяло и повесил его на второй подлокотник. Гришка потуже затянул предательскую махровку, завязал узлом для верности — получилось похоже на древних греков из учебника истории за пятый класс, только очень тощих — и занялся креслом.

Сергий, скинув свою черную хламидомонаду, остался в одном подряснике и забрался на кровать, умудрившись не потревожить царственный сон свынкса. Отвернувшись к стене, уставший хозяин пристроя выпростал из-под одеяла узкую ступню (на которую гость изо всех сил старался не смотреть и не замечать розовой пятки и длинных, удивительно ровных пальцев) и, по всей видимости, моментально уснул.

Гришка, наконец справившийся с нелегким делом раскладывания допотопного кресла-кровати, застелил постель чистым бельем и принюхался. Пахло стиральным порошком «Мойдодыр — альпийские луга», совсем как у тетки в доме. Гришка забрался под пододеяльник, размотал полотенце, костеря себя за глупость — трусы так и висели на веревке возле бани вместе с остальным шмотьем, — сложил его и повертелся туда-сюда. То ли часы убаюкивающе тикали, то ли кошак мерно сопел в ногах у священника, а может, это химические луга навевали воспоминания о доме и внушали чувство безопасности, но он быстро заснул.

***

— Мня! — заорало басом Уебище на всю маноринскую окраину.

— Цыть, — прошептал знакомый голос. (Что-то зашуршало, заскрипело, стукнуло, — Гришка только сквозь сон слышал, но глаза разлепить не мог.) — Удивительно мерзкое создание. Это ж надо было так удачно кличку подобрать... Не ори, животное. Хозяина разбудишь. Сейчас молока дам.

Животное сердито что-то муркнуло, но Гришка уже снова провалился в сон. Снилось ему всякое странное: то кошак голый, просравший где-то «абебас», то парная, то опять бил его по голове кастетом Малофеев... Весь этот бред закончился толстенной змеюкой, раззявившей зубастую пасть и пытавшейся укусить отца Сергия. Гришку во сне затрясло. В общем, не было ничего удивительного в том, что проснулся он от холода, скинув пододеяльник и кусачее одеяло на пол. Привиделся ему отец Сергий, а в глазах у того не привычная нечитаемая темнота, не равнодушие и не злость, а совершенно человеческое тепло было. Тут Гришка сразу понял, что это точно сон продолжается, и даже расстроился, совсем чуть-чуть. Отец Сергий в этом сне накинул на Гришку одеяло, погладил его по голове и прошептал:

— Спи, Гриша.

И Гриша уснул.  
И больше ничего такого ему не снилось.

***

Утро началось с отчаянной вылазки к бане. Десант, состоящий из одного бойца Гришки, завернутого в простыню (для пущей невидимости), успешно высадился у предбанника, молниеносным движением руки посрывал с веревки недосохшее шмотье вместе с прищепками и передислоцировался обратно в пристрой. Попа внутри не было, зато из приоткрытого окна церквы доносились звуки Божественной литургии. Хорошо хоть, что все бабки внимали священнику и никто не видел, как Гришка бегал в простыне.

Услышав знакомый голос, поющий какой-то псалом, Гришка замер, потом одернул себя и быстро натянул влажную одежду.  
Свынкс оккупировал всю поповскую постель и разметался на сбившихся в кучу простынях, лежа на спине, раскинув лапы и демонстрируя кошаковое достоинство. Он блаженно похрапывал, втягивая розовым носом воздух, а лысое пузо его вздымалось вверх и вниз.  
Насмотревшись на свынкса, Гришка сунулся в кухню и приуныл: в поповских закромах витал призрак повесившейся мыши — из съестного обнаружилось только масло, немного муки, молоко и яйца. В голове созрел гениальный план — как отблагодарить отца Сергия, не приставая к нему с бесконечными извинениями.

Благодарность имела вполне материальное выражение и носила гордое имя «блинчики по-петрониевски». Их Гришка мог печь с закрытыми глазами, и это никогда не надоедало, потому что рецепт принадлежал еще бабушке. Отчего-то Гришке всегда казалось, что, будь жива его мама, блинчики были бы еще вкуснее, и назывались бы никакими не петрониевскими, а совершенно точно потаевскими. Но вслух этого он никогда не высказывал — по понятным причинам.

Напек он блинов, посуду за собой помыл, потом заправил кровать, сложил кресло и, подхватив под живот напившегося молока кошака, побрел в сторону Хрякина.  
Возле белкинского дома стоял уже знакомый мотоцикл с деревянной люлькой, а у коровника — огромная фура с прицепом.  
Крестный вернулся. И Гришку в который раз окатило волной стыда.

***

— Мать… тетку твою за ногу, родственник Гриня! Ты чего с домом сотворил? Меня ж всего три дня не было!

— Я все уберу, — отозвался Гришка и схватился за швабру. Дядь Саня смотрел одобрительно, улыбался и выглядел, несмотря на загаженную крестником хату, вполне довольным жизнью.

— Да подожди пока. Тут к тебе барышня на днях приходила, пока вы там с попом баню ремонтировали. Симпатичная. С ней развлекался, что ли?

— Рыжая?

— Рыжая, да. Тощевата, конечно, зато какой киль!

— Да не, я один был. А это Женька Узлова, Ромкина сеструха, — откликнулся Гришка, бросая в ведро с водой горсть порошка. — Та какой там киль, поролон один…

Крестный поднял бровь, посмотрел на Гришку с удивлением и протянул:

— Вона как… Экий ты, брат, переборчивый. Я б на твоем месте не думал даже. В женщине ведь что главное?

— Душа? — спросил Гришка, елозя шваброй по половицам в кухне, куда они перешли во время разговора. Там царил первобытный алкогольный хаос: на подоконнике стояли грязные тарелки и чашки, в раковине валялись ложки, а на столе немым укором торчала забытая ночью банка с рассолом. На все это безобразие сверху невозмутимо взирал пустыми глазницами Васисуалий, символизировавший тленность бытия и противопоставивший собственную рогатую персону мирской шелухе.

Решительно отбросив идею просто помыть полы, Гришка принялся сгребать посуду в раковину. Крестный поставил чайник и, подумав немного, ответил:

— Душа, конечно, главное. Но ты же и не жениться собираешься вроде.

— Меня ее шестеро братьев не поймут. И родители, — пояснил Гришка, замачивая грязные тарелки в тазу. — А вообще, она хорошая, конечно. Все при ней, при Женьке. Только прилипчивая больно. Все детство за мной хвостом бегала, да и сейчас не лучше.

— А, ну это, брат, другое дело. Да и если прямо сказать, поролон — еще не все в этой жизни. Лишь бы задница была, — он провел в воздухе ладонью, рисуя полукруг, а потом потянулся к холодильнику.

— Ну это-то добро у всех есть, — ответил Гришка и похолодел. Женькину задницу он не вспомнил бы сейчас и под угрозой расстрела, а вот другую — мужскую, тощую, скрытую влажной тканью подрясника — никак не мог выкинуть из головы. «Да что же это со мной такое!» — отчаянно думал он, ожесточенно отдирая присохшую еду от посуды.

— Задницы есть у всех. А вот жопа жопе рознь! — заржал крестный, наливая в кружку квас и убирая бутылку обратно. Он помолчал, огорченно поболтал кружкой, отхлебнул большой глоток и довольно утер пенные усы тыльной стороной ладони. — Главное, Гриня, чтоб жопа была женская. А все остальное — это уже детали.

Гришка, мысли которого судорожно разбегались, как тараканы при включенном свете, внезапно понял, отчего крестный так цепляется за вольную жизнь, Марусю, инвестиции и почти не вспоминает абаканский лесоповал. В голове словно щелкнул невидимый выключатель, и Гришка зажмурился от яркого света. «Надо бросать страдать херней, — думал он, — и предложить наконец Женьке встречаться. А там и разберемся, глядишь, в жопах-то. Дурное дело — не хитрое».

— Брось пока, пойдем, че покажу.

Крестный поднялся со стула, отставил в сторону стопку отмытых до блеска Гришкой тарелок и поманил его за собой. Они двинулись в сторону коровника.

Там их уже ждал улыбающийся во весь свой великаний рот Харитон. Он был на удивление трезв и собран, а здоровенные охапки сена, которые он вилами поднимал в воздух, казалось, по волшебству собирались в стог. Весь красный, взмокший от физической нагрузкий, Харитон то и дело останавливался, утирая со лба пот огромной ручищей. Он приветливо махнул Гришке с крестным, воткнул вилы в стог и объявил:

— Перекур!

Крестный, напирая на инструкцию по технике безопасности, разрешил устроить перекур за углом коровника, возле скважины с водой. Гришка, который после трехдневного запоя и бурной ночи на березе не мог спокойно реагировать на курево, встал чуть поодаль, чтобы дым харитоновского «Беломора» до него не долетал.

— Смари, Гриня, — прочувствованно сказал крестный, указывая на пасущееся стадо коров. — Это наш с тобой путь в безбедную старость. Ну, и свиньи еще. Их на днях подвезут.

— А вот эти двое — производители, — ткнул похожим на сардельку пальцем Харитон в небольшой перегороженный загончик, в котором стоял красавец бык. Блестящая черная шерсть его лоснилась, переливалась на солнце, а огромные глаза глядели грустно.

— А второй где? — спросил Гришка, поискав взглядом еще одного быка.

— А второй внизу, — заржал крестный. — Визжит, когда быка от него уводят. Пришлось вместе с коровами еще и свиней брать, бычара без хряка переезжать отказывался.

— Так и грузили их в один вагон, чтобы, понимашь, не стрессовать животную, — добавил Харитон, ласково поглядывая на подозрительно обнюхивающее воздух свиное рыло, торчащее между кривыми, потемневшими от времени досками загона.

Обладатель рыла неодобрительно взвизгнул, когда бык отвернулся от него и стал смотреть в направлении коров.

Подивившись этой странной дружбе (впрочем, и не такое видали, взять хотя бы его самого и отца Сергия), Гришка попрощался с Харитоном и побрел домой. «Инвестиции инвестициями, а швабра сама пол не вымоет», — решил он.

Уже потом, вечером, когда он лежал на диване с уютно посапывающим кошаком в ногах, в оконное стекло прилетел камушек. Грустный Ромка и его заплаканная Гермиона, подозрительно молчавшая на протяжении всего визита (Гришка зазвал обоих в кухню чай пить), пришли с новостями. В среду нужно было снова тащить столы на старый пустырь между Хрякиным и Манориным и накрывать там поляну на два села.

Потому что Узел, Лобстер и Голимый отправлялись отдавать Родине воинский долг.

 

Track 11. Про рыцаря некруглого стола, розовую помаду королевы и картонных злодеев

То, что день, в который Узла будут провожать в армию, вряд ли окажется самым счастливым в Гришкиной жизни, стало понятно, когда хрякинские новобранцы получили повестки. Ромка, вцепившийся в рукав Гермиониной блузки, был бледен как мел — даже его веснушки утратили всегдашнюю апельсиновую яркость. Осознавший, что на призывном пункте ему придется как-то пережить присутствие двух маноринских шкафов, Узел вел себя тише воды ниже травы. Шкафы — Голимый и Лобстер — сидели тут же за столом, грустили и объедались напоследок деликатесной маноринской колбасной нарезкой, выслушивая советы старших.

Проводины, как метко окрестила их бабка Августа, организовавшая вместе с толстой матерью Лобстера и теть Машей Узловой поляну на два села, сильно напоминали похороны отца Алексия: кислые мины маноринских с одного края казавшегося бесконечным стола были зеркальным отображением таких же печальных лиц хрякинцев. Гришка, как говорилось в одной из недавно прочитанных им умных книжек, испытывал легкое чувство дежавю, именуемое в простонародье словом «глюки»: все время казалось, что вот-вот из-за кустов вышагнет отец Сергий, помолится, а потом со всей дури замахнется подсвечником. Но отец Сергий, видимо, посчитавший, что призыв — это не поминки и помощь священнослужителя тут не требуется, на попоище не пришел. Гришка был этому до чертиков рад, потому что одно из данных Сергию и самому себе обещаний планировал нарушить. И нажраться в дрова, вкладывая в лебединую песню пьянства горечь от расставания с лучшим другом и личную свою неустроенность. Гришка оправдывал себя тем, что это, во-первых, точно в последний раз, а во-вторых, что зарок читать десяток-другой страниц в день он выполнял исправно, даже иногда зачитывался и перевыполнял — если книга оказывалась интересная, как про короля Артура и его рыцарей Круглого стола. И это помимо помощи крестному по хозяйству и деду Харитону в коровнике. Так что на положенную за хорошее поведение стопку жаждущий утопить горести в самогоне Гришка смотрел, как рыцарь на прекрасную даму.

Шел второй час поедания сельских деликатесов. Гришка, зажатый между Ромкой и дядь Саней, сидел за длиннющим столом и отчаянно страдал. Драматизма добавляли завывания бабки Августы под бренчание расстроенной шестиструнки. Исполненная трижды «Ковыляй потихонечку» измучила изрядно отощавшего Долботряса, которому приходилось подпевать бабушке из вежливости. Особую дисгармонию долботрясовскому исполнению придавал дед Хмурной, единственным глазом плотоядно посматривающий в сторону Августиных прелестей и не смущающийся горланить «отрастут твои ноженьки, проживешь как-нибудь», притоптывая в такт протезом.

Гришка наткнулся на хищный оскал Малофеева, сидевшего рядом со своим папашей чуть поодаль от Августы. Малофеев скривился и подмигнул Гришке — непонятно с какого перепугу. Гусьен поглядывал на часы — вот-вот пора было утрамбовывать Лобстера с Голимым и их дородных отцов в старенький «БМВ», чтобы успеть вовремя добраться до призывного пункта. Малофеев-младший иногда отвлекался от Гришки, улыбался и пытался разговорить закутанного в длинный черный плащ маноринского отморозка Володьку Мортина. Мортин, судя по всему, сближаться не спешил, проводил пятерней по лысому черепу и скалился так жутко, что кровь стыла в жилах.

Про отморозка Володьку на селе говорили всякое, но воочию хрякинские его лицезрели впервые: по слухам, Мортин чалился по тяжелой статье и недавно не то откинулся, не то сбежал. Скользнув взглядом по его лицу и наткнувшись на покрасневшие белки ничего не выражающих пустых глаз, Гришка сглотнул, отвернулся и продолжил перебирать весомые поводы для дальнейшего страдания.

План «нажраться в дрова» рухнул, как прогнивший штакетник под весом маноринской гопоты. Повинуясь внушению отца Сергия, Гришкин дозлоупотреблявшийся организм предательски отказался пить — правда, выяснилось это после первой рюмки. Мозги затуманились, от запаха сивухи замутило. Гришка мужественно проглотил обжигающую горло жижу, зажевал ее салом и зажал рот рукой, чтобы унять тошноту и не опозориться.

— Не могу, — сказал он крестному шепотом, — я с той ночи на березе на харитоновский самогон даже смотреть не могу, не то что пить или нюхать. С души воротит.

— Гриня, брат, — откликнулся крестный, — я сам его пережрал, когда за скотиной ездили. И Маруся пригрозила, что если я еще раз припрусь к ней петь про медведя под окном, то никаких мне вторых шансов. А у нас только все налаживаться стало.

Гришка, вспомнив перекошенное лицо отца Сергия, унюхавшего ароматы пьянства, кивнул и попытки нажраться в дрова оставил. В голову пришла мысль, и обреченный быть трезвым среди упившихся односельчан Гришка вздохнул: всю правду о «нольэмоции» и задницах, какой бы горькой она ни была, придется встречать лицом к лицу, без околдовывающих разум и обманывающих чувства высокоградусных посредников.

Так и сидели крестный с Гришкой трезвые и злые, как две страдающие с похмелья вороны на церковной березе, и даже сменивший бабку Августу и ее расстроенную гитару кассетный магнитофон на батарейках не доставлял радости. В компании трезвенников очень недоставало отца Сергия. Гришка в стотысячный раз отогнал от себя мысли о бледных пальцах, обхватывающих кружку с чаем.

Узел метаний лучшего друга не замечал — он вообще пребывал где-то в параллельной вселенной, в которой Гермиона Грыжина уже дождалась его из армии. Та, напротив, украдкой утирала слезы носовым платочком, очень серьезно смотрела на Ромку и гладила его по щеке. Лобстер с Голимым, в пошитой на заказ военной форме (мать Лобстера жаловалась на военкомат, отказавшийся выдавать размеры 10XL) напоминающие пару замшелых пней, одновременно скривились, глядя на Узла, — завидовали, наверное. Галка Голина взялась за ручищу брата, покосилась на циферблат врезавшихся в запястье часов и ойкнула.

— Пора! — сказал Гусьен.

Узловы-старшие поднялись, все забегали, затискали Ромку (дружеские объятия перепали даже Лобстеру с Голимым, которые, надо сказать, изрядно расчувствовались и благостно замычали). Родители с Ромкой и Гермионой погрузились в голубой «Запорожец». Тот, взметнув облако песка, рванул в сторону дороги на райцентр. Вслед за ним, добавляя клубы пыли, втопил гусьенский «БМВ», увозя самого Гусьена, маноринских призывников и их папаш. Малофеев-младший остался с Кирпичом, Забеем и Мортиным и оскалился, показав пальцем в сторону Гришки.

Гришка, измаявшийся за последние недели от неопределенности, странного поведения «нольэмоция» и собственных немотивированных реакций на разные части поповского тела, решил последовать совету крестного и выяснить со своей никак не желающей складываться личной жизнью все до конца. И потому на Малофеева не смотрел — мало ли что там у отморозков за темы для разговора? Его больше волновало, что потенциальных претенденток на почетное звание «Личная жизнь Григория Потаева» было ровным счетом две штуки: с самого детства влюбленная в него Женька и звезда беспорядочных связей Галка Голина, строящая сейчас размалеванные голубыми тенями глазки Малофееву.

Нет, что в Хрякине, что в Манорине имелась куча симпатичных девчонок. Вот только почти все они были при парнях, и поэтому, хорошенько поразмыслив, Гришка остановился на Женьке. Та, счастливая до безумия, порывалась через стол положить ему в тарелку лучший кусочек, то и дело попадая в миску с салатом закованной в поролоновые доспехи грудью. Рядом с ней сидел поникший Димка и отодвигал салат подальше от зоны поражения. А еще пялился на Гришку исподлобья. Недобро, надо сказать, пялился.

Гришка внимания на Димку не обращал, Женькины старания поощрял улыбкой и с замиранием сердца пригласил ее для серьезного разговора в ежевичные кусты. Кусты оказались колючими, норовили содрать с Женьки последнюю майку и расцарапать ее ноги, едва прикрытые юбкой. Гришка, как настоящий рыцарь, от царапучих кустов Женьку спас — перенес прекрасную даму через колючки и аккуратно поставил ее на землю (высоченные каблуки сразу же воткнулись в хрякинский глинозем по самые пятки). Герой положил ладони на обтянутую джинсовой юбчонкой задницу. И, зажмурившись, поцеловал Женьку прямо в перемазанные толстым слоем розовой помады пухлые губы.

«Вставай, страна огромная!» — громогласно проорала сводка прикидывающемуся шлангом «нольэмоцию».

Страна уныло висела и вставать не торопилась.  
Разомлевшая Женька потерлась поролоном о Гришкину грудь и, осмелев окончательно, взяла его руку и положила себе на талию. «Нольэмоций», если бы мог, спрятал бы голову в песок, но за неимением последнего просто съежился. Женькина помада пахла какой-то химической конфетной, а может, цветочной отдушкой, липла к зубам, а по вкусу напоминала пластилин.

«Тьфу, какая гадость эта ваша бабская косметика, — удрученно пробормотала сводка и спросила: — Гришенька, а мы точно хотим питаться химическим пластилином всю жизнь? Пути назад не будет, Ромка тебя не поймет, если ты его сеструху поматросишь… а, хотя о чем это я? Гриша-а, родненький, как мы ее матросить-то будем, если у тебя все висит на полшестого? Ась?»

«Гадость какая, — подумал Гришка, сглатывая конфетно-цветочную слюну и намеренно игнорируя издевательства вконец оборзевшей сводки. — Хуже харитоновского самогона».

Он отодвинул девушку от себя, внимательно всмотрелся в ее лучащиеся пьяным счастьем карие глаза и вдруг разом все для себя решил. Никакие густо намазанные тушью ресницы, призывно приоткрытые губы и ласково обнимающие девичьи руки не стоили ежедневной лжи.

«Мои соболезнования, Григорий, вы — идиот», — сухо проговорила сводка голосом Сергия и прервала связь.

На второй поцелуй Гришка не ответил и отстранился. Женька вопросительно посмотрела на него, и он решился:

— Жень, — тихо, но твердо проговорил честный Гришка, утирая измазанный розовой гадостью рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Мы не можем быть вместе.

— Это все по какой-то идиотской возвышенной причине? Из-за Ромки? — недоуменно посмотрела она на него и потянулась за поцелуем. — Или я тебе не нравлюсь?

Гришка отступил назад и ответил:

— Я не смогу тебя обманывать. Я тебя не люблю. То есть люблю, но как сестру... Блин, я запутался совсем, прости, пожалуйста, только что это ясно понял. Прости меня, Жень.

Женька всхлипнула, а потом от всей души размахнулась — и залепила ему увесистую пощечину, затем другую, третью... Ощущения были такими, словно все лицо облепила стая летучих мышей и впилась в Гришкины щеки мелкими острыми коготками. Женька взмахнула золотисто-рыжей косой, словно королева Гвиневра, торжественно выплыла из кустов, не замечая налипших на каблуки комьев земли, и скрылась с глаз.

Гришка некстати снова вспомнил книгу про короля Артура. И вздохнул.  
Рядом с кустами раздались жидкие хлопки. Гришка вскинул голову и обмер: на крошечной полянке посреди зарослей кустов, где он только что так нелепо зарыл в землю последнюю надежду на нормальную личную жизнь, стояли маноринские. Малофеева слегка пошатывало, но он опирался на плечо смотрящей на него влюбленными глазами Галки. Кирпич, блеснув свежими металлическими коронками, осклабился и ткнул Забея в бок. Все четверо заржали. Только Мортин, стоявший к Гришке ближе всех, не улыбался. На его губах змеилась странная ухмылка, он облизнулся и уставился на Гришку. Глаза казались еще краснее, чем в начале застолья, — наверное, в том было виновато клонившееся к закату солнце. Или великаний самогон. Мортин хмыкнул и что-то достал из кармана плаща. Лезвие блеснуло и юркой рыбкой спряталось между длинными бледными пальцами с отросшими желтыми ногтями. Отморозок играл с ножом, то пряча его в рукаве, то подбрасывая, то кидал в одному ему известную точку на земле — каждый раз попадая точно в цель. У Гришки где-то в животе словно зашевелился мерзкий холодный комок змей.

«Хорошо, что Женька ушла», — подумал он.

— Че, Щиток, я смотрю, телки тебе без надобности? — заржал Малофеев и ущипнул Галку за задницу. Та ойкнула и добавила:

— Гришеньке, наверное, не нравятся худые рыжие швабры с ватой в лифчике, котенька.

— Хуйню несешь, корова! — оборвал ее котенька-Малофеев, но Галка, кажется, не обиделась — еще сильнее к нему прильнула. — Телки или нравятся, и тогда Щиток — четкий пацан. Или не нравятся, и тогда он петух.

— Я думаю, что петух! — радостно вставил Забей, замыкая круг.

Гришка, трезво оценивавший свои шансы в одиночку выстоять против четверых отморозков, у одного из которых перо, дернулся было в сторону застолья, откуда доносились вопли орущего на полную громкость «младший лейтенант, мальчик молодой» магнитофона, но понял, что не успеет. Кричать не имело смысла — никто не расслышит его вопля за хриплыми бабскими завываниями. Кольцо сужалось.

— Я тоже считаю, что петух. Вон и Белкин его отмыл, приодел — а он Щитку не родственник даже, так, папашкин друг. Привык, наверное, на зоне к петушиным жопам вот и решил себе свежачок завести. Признайся, Щиток, — тихо и злобно прошипел Малофеев, — я пидоров за версту чую. А ты еще и продажный пидор — за белкинские цацки сосешь как нефиг делать. 

— Это ты у нас за белкинские цацки отсосал бы, если б крестный предложил, — сказал Гришка и длинно выругался. А потом посмотрел Малофееву прямо в глаза и плюнул. Тот утерся и кинулся на Гришку, сбивая его с ног, Кирпич с Забеем ловко подхватили упавшего под руки и подняли его с земли.

— Все хотят потанцевать с тобо-ой, — подпел магнитофону неожиданно приятным голосом белобрысый говнюк. — Галка, иди сюда, моя радость. Будешь помогать мне в нелегком деле.

— Это каком еще? — деловито осведомилась жопастая Галка, выдувая огромный пузырь из жвачки и оглушительно лопая его.

— Ну, ты у нас телка что надо. Если уж ты Щитка не заведешь, значит, он в натуре пидор. А что мы должны делать с пидорами?

— Ебать, вафлить и петушить? — спросила Галка. — Да, мой хоречек?

— Дура, — отозвался змеиным шипением Мортин. — Мы должны искоренять зашкварную заразу педерастии, чтобы она не распространялась на здоровых членов общества.

Время застыло словно муха в янтаре, который тетка с Дусиком давным-давно привезли из Калининграда. Гришке в какой-то момент все происходящее на поляне напомнило детские книжки-раскладушки с объемными героями: вот он сам стоит между Кирпичом и Забеем, вот ухмыляющийся Малофеев на фоне кустов, вот прячущий в рукаве нож Мортин... Все казалось ненастоящим, вырезанным из дешевого картона миром. Как будто все это происходило не с ним.

Понявшая все с полуслова Галка подошла к Гришке и ухватила его за ширинку. Гришка заорал было матом, но его рот накрыли сладкие от жвачки губы. От Галки несло сивухой, пивом и несвежей воблой, на лице застыло то самое выражение, с которым носорог бежит на обидчика, не разбирая дороги, а зрачки сошлись в две крошечных точки. Гришка, так до конца и не определившийся с ориентацией, знал твердо: он явно не по носорогам. И, мысленно попрощавшись с жизнью, открыл пошире рот, со всей дури прокусил Галкину губу и с облегчением проблевался прямо ей на сарафан.

— Ах ты ж гнойный пидор! — заорал Малофеев, перекрывая бабский визг, переходящий в ультразвук.

Дальше Гришка помнил только обрывки: кажется, его снова повалили на землю, кто-то пинал, кто-то голосил… Он орал тоже, пытался лупить в ответ, где-то рядом тихо хныкала Галка, закрывая рукой рот, — кровь текла сквозь пальцы. Потом очки слетели с него, хрустнули под чьим-то ботинком, он дернулся из последних сил и оказался лицом к лицу с Мортиным.

— Не ссы, пидорок. Все будет быстро, — прошипел отморозок.

Глубоко в боку слева резануло так остро, что Гришка охнул и вцепился в Мортина мертвой хваткой, повалив его прямо в колючие заросли. После чего, шатаясь, поднялся.

— Помогите! — заблажил фальцетом Малофеев и рванулся в сторону застолья, где у магнитофона наконец сели батарейки. Кирпич с Забеем, помявшись, остались на поляне.

Мортин, изодравший плащ суровой сельской ежевикой и извалявшийся в земле, восстал из зарослей, шагнул было в сторону Гришки, вытащил из кармана еще один нож, зацепился ногой за торчащее из земли корневище и рухнул навзничь с высоты собственного роста на утоптанную землю. Раздался противный хруст. Мортин больше не поднимался.

Гришка со злостью пнул неподвижное тело под дых. В глазах потемнело, и он сцепил зубы, увидев торчащую в боку пластмассовую зеленую рукоятку с непонятной китайской абракадаброй и надписью «Маде ин Чина». Внутри разливалась ноющая боль — сильная, пульсирующая, чужеродная.

«Не вытаскивать нож. Не вытаскивать. Ни в коем случае не вытаскивать нож», — бубнила в его голове сводка голосом фельдшера теть Поли. Гришка сделал шаг в сторону и с удивлением понял, что может идти.  
И пошел.

Со стороны пустыря к нему бежали люди. Гришка с облегчением узнал бабку Августу, Долботряса, Шпингалета и остальных хрякинских. За ними ковылял дед Хмурной, тащивший за ухо Малофеева, а впереди всех, нелепо размахивая руками, мчался крестный.  
Он и подхватил невесть отчего — боли не было совсем — зашатавшегося Гришку под руку, подставив ему плечо со стороны неповрежденного правого бока.

Бабка Августа выхватила трофейный парабеллум и проорала: — Стой! Стрелять буду! — а затем, сверкнув в последних лучах заходящего солнца золотыми зубами, ломанулась в кусты. Подоспевший Хмурной включил ускорение и, крикнув что-то про постоянную бдительность, сунулся следом, пихнув ноющего Малофеева в руки Долботряса. Тот уставился на зеленую рукоятку в Гришкином боку как на привидение.

— Женька убежала? — спросил Гришка, глупо улыбаясь. Бок был мокрый, горячий, а крестный молча тащил его на себе в сторону развилки.

— Да, они с Д-димоном домой пошли, — слегка заикаясь, ответил Долботряс.

Из кустов вынырнули Августа, Хмурый и помятые Кирпич с Забеем, придерживающие штаны скрученными резинкой от трусов руками.

— Шаг влево, шаг вправо — стреляю без предупреждения, — сурово сказала Августа и на всякий случай выпалила в воздух.

Гришка наблюдал за происходящим как будто со стороны, и ему, как и на похоронах отца Алексия, показалось, что в груди что-то теплое рвется наружу и взлетает в облака, обнимая крыльями всех односельчан. Он повис у крестного на плече.

— Гриня, сынок! — заорал тот. — Не отключайся, ты понял?

Тут все заговорили одновременно:

— А где Мортин? — спросил Малофеев.

— Надо нож вынуть, — сунулся было Шпингалет.

— Я те выну! — гаркнул Хмурной и наподдал костылем по коленке Кирпича. — До медпункта не донесет, кровью истечет, — и, обращаясь к раненому, добавил: — Ты, сынок, не беспокойся. Там твой отморозок, в кустах лежит. Тебя любой суд оправдает, а мы с Августой проследим, чтобы вот эти козлы нужные показания дали.

— Какие показания? — захныкал Кирпич.

— Правдивые, — отрезала Августа.

— Какой суд? — спросил Гришка, возвращаясь с небес на землю и чувствуя жжение в левом боку, словно рану от души полили кипятком, а потом накидали в нее соды, и все теперь внутри шипело и пузырилось, как растворимая таблетка антипохмелина из аптечки дядьки Васильича.

— Любой. Помер Мортин, — отвела взгляд Августа. — Упал, видать, неудачно — шею свернул.

Гришка охнул и начал оседать. Крестный, недолго думая, подхватил его на руки и рысью помчался в сторону церквы.

— Ты куда? — хрипло заорал Хмурной. — Фершала надо!

— Не надо фельдшера, — прошептал Гришка.

— Не надо фельдшера! — радостно прокричал Белкин и побежал еще быстрее. Гришка на каждом ухабе ойкал, придерживая нож, чтобы тот не выскочил из раны. — У нас тут ближе целый хирург есть!

 

Track 12. Про зеленую абракадабру и животворящие откровения

— Гриня, ты не вздумай помирать, — без остановки бубнил Белкин, немилосердно тряся Гришку, как сломанную куклу. Рана в боку ныла, к щипучему ощущению добавилась боль словно от распирающего внутренности кулака. — Все будет хорошо.

Гришка молчал: с ножом в бочине, на руках у бегущего рысцой крестного спорить не хотелось. Куда бы тот ни нес его, все равно ничего хорошего уже не будет.

— Беги, Саня, беги! — прокричал дед Хмурной где-то далеко позади.

— Мы ментов вызывем, не боись! — вторила ему разгоряченная захватом хулиганов и выстрелом из парабеллума Августа.

Их голоса стихли вдали, Гришка раскрыл глаза и увидел, что крестный только что миновал церковно-приходской штакетник. Забарабанив носами ботинок в хлипкую деревянную дверь пристроя с такой силой, что с нее посыпались кусочки выгоревшей краски, Белкин заорал:

— Всеволод! — Ответа не было. — Всеволод, блядь, Анатольич! Упырь, сука, открывай хату!

Дверь распахнулась, и перед ними предстал отец Сергий в одной сорочке. Волосы священнослужителя были мокрыми, словно он опять только что вышел из бани, лицо — бледным, а вид — решительным. В руке он сжимал эмалированную кружку, из которой поднимался пар.

— Осужденный Белкин! Каждый раз, когда вы ломитесь ко мне в дверь, вы приносите одни проблемы…

Взглянув на торчащую из Гришкиного бока зеленую рукоятку, отец Сергий помертвел и уронил кружку прямо в траву. С минуту он молча стоял и смотрел, не дыша, не двигаясь. Глаза его широко распахнулись, Гришка прошептал нелепое «здрасьте», и поп словно ожил:

— Заносите в дом, — выкрикнул он, развернулся и шагнул внутрь пристроя.

Гришку устроили на полу, уложив здоровым боком на снятый с поповской кровати матрас. Отец Сергий кинулся к шкафу с аптечкой, а Белкин сидел в ногах у раненого, напоминая побитую, тихонько подвывающую псину. Поп схватился за ножницы, разрезал Гришкину футболку и шумно втянул носом воздух.

— Какого хрена ты принес его сюда, болван? Почему не вызвал бригаду? — заорал он на невменяемого Белкина. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что мог своей этой кривой транспортировкой мальчика угробить?

— А куда мне, блядь, было его нести? — вскинулся в ответ Белкин. — До Хрякина три километра, а медпункт на другом конце сраного села! Чем я должен был вызывать, пальцем, по-твоему?

— Хером! — рявкнул отец Сергий из кухонного закутка с умывальником, куда он побежал мыть руки, и высунулся — рукава сорочки были закатаны по локоть, ладони, мокрые и покрасневшие, размазывали по коже антисептик. — Ты должен был бежать сюда, а его положить!

— Пока б я бегал, он бы умер! Я уже, блядь, однажды вызвал эту вашу черепашью бригаду. И чем все кончилось, напомнить?!

Священник гремел аптечными пузырьками и не отвечал. В воздухе отчетливо разливался запах спирта.

— Ты хирург или хуй собачий? Зашивай пацана!

— Пасть я тебе зашью. Позже, — пообещал отец Сергий, разворачиваясь всем корпусом. В руках он держал два здоровенных шприца с иглами, закрытыми колпачками.

— Я вам не мешаю? — поинтересовался Гришка и скривился от внезапно накатившей боли.

— Будете мешать, в ваш длинный язык уйдет весь новокаин. На рану не хватит, его и так мало. Лежите, Григорий, не дергайтесь. И, по возможности, молча, если вас не затруднит. Сейчас будем тампонировать.

— Сдурел?! — заблажил Белкин. — Перо вынимать нельзя, пацан кровью истечет.

— Хорошо, давай повезем его с ножом в боку. На первом же ухабе произойдет дорезание какого-нибудь крупного сосуда. Или селезенки. Тебе какой вариант больше нравится?

— Ты че, ты его шить здесь не будешь? — Белкин вскочил и забегал по пристрою, схватившись за голову.

— Где «здесь»? — заорал поп и грохнул лотком с пинцетами и тампонами об стол. — В курятнике? В поле? Чтобы инфекцию занести? Смотри, крови мало совсем, мальчик в рубашке родился!

— Ты хочешь сказать, мы его довезем? — неверящим голосом спросил крестный и поднял полный надежды взгляд на отца Сергия. Гришка лежал на матрасе, отстраненно взирая на происходящий в пристрое фарс, отчаянно отказываясь становиться его полноправным участником и стремясь слиться с декорациями.

— Ты довезешь, — откликнулся отец Сергий, надрывая бумажную упаковку стерильных перчаток. — Даже если ты только что вышел из запоя, ты его довезешь, иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

— Я не пил.

— Господь Вседержитель, в лесу издохли все медведи, не иначе!

— Вот те крест, падре Упырио, я трезвый как стекло.

На Сергия это, кажется, произвело впечатление:

— Ключи на втором крючке от входа. Заводи давай. И еще — там веревки бельевые висят, кинь их в машину, для фиксации сойдет.

Выматерившись от души, крестный выбежал на улицу, звякнув связкой ключей.  
Отец Сергий копошился в Гришкином боку, промывал чем-то прохладным, щипучим, колол — Гришка морщился, но терпел. Было больно, а еще унизительно стыдно от собственной глупости.

— Гриша, не молчи. Говори что-нибудь — все равно, что.

— Я человека убил, — сказал Гришка внезапно. — Он меня пырнул ножом, я его толкнул. Он встал, зацепился ногой за куст и шею свернул. Меня посадят теперь, да?

— Глупости какие, — сердито отозвался отец Сергий, — несчастный случай. Никто тебя не посадит. Ну-ка, потерпи, не шевелись, сейчас нож извлечем. На вот, сожми зубами.

Поп вытащил из висевших на спинке стула брюк ремень, дал его Гришке, чертыхнулся, стянул перчатки и бросил их в угол — к разрезанной, перепачканной кровью футболке. А после залил руки резко пахнущим антисептиком и натянул еще одну латексную пару.  
Наскоро пробормотав молитву, отец Сергий потянул рукоятку «абракадабры», Гришка завыл, вгрызся зубами в кожу ремня и дернулся. Слезы выступили из глаз, в боку зашевелился огромный тысячелапый паук, давил, распирал — боль была тупая, как сквозь вату, но вполне ощутимая. Отец Сергий наложил давящую повязку, зафиксировал ее пластырями. Нож упрятал в какой-то пакет, после чего в угол полетели вторые окровавленные перчатки, а на покрытый испариной Гришкин лоб легла прохладная рука.

— Не убирайте, пожалуйста, — попросил Гришка, выплюнув изжеванный ремень. — Так хорошо.

— Разве хорошо? — удивился отец Сергий, но руку не убрал.

— Очень. Вы отличный врач, — прошептал Гришка и смутился.

— Много ты понимаешь. Хирург из меня — дерьмо. Да и священник не лучше.

— Зато человек хороший.

Вторая рука осторожно погладила Гришкин затылок, перебирая волосы. Тупая боль в боку угомонилась совсем, только изредка приподнимала голову и вяло огрызалась. Гришу внезапно начало потряхивать от холода, без футболки знобило, но прикрыться было нечем. Он слабо улыбнулся внимательно смотрящему на него попу.

— Ебани меня черешня! — заорал разрушивший идиллическую картину единения врача с пациентом вломившийся в пристрой Белкин. — Гриня, ты как? Вы все уже, что ли?

— Нормально я, — ответил Гришка и замер, ожидая, что отец Сергий сейчас отодвинется от него, как от прокаженного. — Не болит почти, только ноет немного.

— Воистину, ебани его, Господь, и прости меня, грешного, за все сразу, — скривился поп, но рук не убрал. — Завел?

— С полпинка! — гордо ответствовал Белкин. — «Буханка» — зверь!

Хрустнув суставами, Сергий поднялся с пола и подобрал аккуратно замотанный в полиэтиленовый пакетик нож с зеленой рукояткой.

— Рукоятку лапал? — строго спросил он.

— Я похож на идиота? — оскорбился Белкин.

— Иногда даже очень, но хорошо, что не сейчас. С собой заберу, отдам бригаде, пусть потом менты к делу приобщают.

— Сам идиот. Вот прям в ночнушке и поедешь приобщать?

— Ты лучше аптечку в машину забери, гардеробщик хренов, — кивнул в сторону короба поп.

— А я уж хотел на твои мощи попялиться, — окрысился Белкин и, подхватив аптечку, скрылся. 

Отец Сергий, ничего не говоря, пожал плечами и накинул поверх сорочки подрясник. Гришка, с трудом сбрасывая мутную одурь, во все глаза смотрел, как светлую тонкую ткань скрывает броня привычного черного кокона.  
Отец Сергий вышел на крыльцо, распахнул дверь и подпер ее поленом.

— Ты — ноги, я — с другого края, — скомандовал он схватившемуся за тонкий комковатый матрас вернувшемуся Белкину. — Подымай! Да аккуратнее ты!

Головой вперед Гришку вынесли за порог. Сергий ругался, что пациент тощий и недокормленный, Белкин огрызался, что кто бы говорил. Раненый Гришка опять раздвоился — как на колорадско-петрониевском прииске: новокаин почти не действовал, в боку запульсировало болезненно и сжалось, и одна часть души осталась страстотерпеть на импровизированных носилках, а вторая снова воспарила над ним, угодив под самую крышу курятника. И подумала, что все втроем они, пожалуй, напоминают узников концлагеря с фотографий в учебнике истории: вечно загоняющий себя работой и живущий на одном пустом чае поп, едва начавший округляться после абаканского строгача крестный и все детство недоедавший сирота Гришка. Тут Сергий стукнулся головой о потолок «буханки», втащил матрас внутрь и заорал на Белкина:

— Чего стоишь, запирай!

И занялся иммобилизацией, а если по-простому — прикручиванием Гришкиного полуголого дрожащего тела к матрасу, а матраса — к внутренностям машины. В салоне пахло опилками, сеном и дешевым бензином. Затянув узлы бесконечной паутины бельевых веревок, отец Сергий сложил ноги по-турецки, уселся прямо на пол рядом с матрасом, облокотился спиной на грубо сколоченный ящик с инструментами и крикнул Белкину:

— Гони!

Уазик, взревев мотором, понесся бешеным носорогом по разбитой дороге в сторону райцентра.  
Каждый ухаб отдавал в раненый бок, паук снова развернулся и зашевелил, поначалу осторожно трогая, лапками внутри раны, проверяя на прочность. Тут «буханку» тряхануло, Гришка хрипло застонал от боли. На языке появился странный металлический привкус, и из уголка рта потекло горячее.

— Не дрова везешь! — гаркнул отец Сергий и осекся. — Тормози!!! Кровотечение открылось! — И подорвался, перекинулся в кабину за аптечкой.

Сквозь скрежет тормозных колодок неубиваемого изделия ульяновского автопрома матюки были почти не слышны.

— Не надо, — пошевелился Гришка, — я губу прикусил.

— Тьфу, — сплюнул крестный и втопил педаль в пол.

Отец Сергий чем-то зашелестел, раздался треск рвущейся ткани, и под Гришкину щеку легла прохладная рука, а вторая утерла кровь из прокушенной губы и подпихнула между лицом и матрасом кусок сложенной в несколько слоев светлой ткани.

«Подрясник разорвал!» — в изумлении понял Гришка.

На очередном ухабе подлетели все. Гришка, больно стукнувшись головой об тощую поповскую коленку, застонал. Его мутило, хотелось пить — отец Сергий разрешил только слегка смочить губы, боясь, что кровотечение усилится. Второй раз остановились, чтобы сменить тампон в ране, — прежний пропитался кровью, а новокаина больше не было. Гришка, кажется, изгрыз поповский ремень в бахрому, но сдержать стоны не получалось. Отец Сергий читал молитвы, матерился, ряса была вся перемазана кровью и пудрой от стерильных перчаток, Гришка молчал, то впадая в забытье, то выныривая обратно в воняющее дешевым бензином нутро «буханки».

— Почти приехали! — крикнул Белкин, и Гришка закрыл глаза. Скоро все закончится. — Старокрысинск, ща до больнички домчим.

— Гриша! Гриша! — начал тормошить отец Сергий, склонившись над ним. — Смотри на меня, не засыпай!

— Если я умру, — прошептал Гришка, но отец Сергий стиснул его ладонь с такой силой, что хрустнули пальцы.

— Я тебе умру! — горячо возразил он. — Я тебе дам «если»! Царапина у тебя, понял? Ца-ра-пи-на. Повторяй за мной.

— Ни хуя себе царапина! — проорался из кабины Белкин. — Подъезжаем!

— Крути баранку и не срывай мне сеанс гипноза! — выкрикнул в ответ отец Сергий.

«Машина-зверь», взвизгнув колесами, резко затормозила.

— Блядь! Шлагбаум! Гриня, родненький, потерпи, я щас! Я щас! — Белкин вывалился из кабины и, забыв закрыть дверь и заглушить мотор, унесся куда-то, видимо, в сторону приемного покоя.

— Ну вы же сами говорите, что на все воля божья, — попытался улыбнуться без пяти минут покойный. — Так вот, если я умру, обещайте, что отпевать будете вы. И никаких чужих попов, хорошо? У вас голос красивый.

— Если ты только попробуешь начать умирать, — тихо и серьезно ответил отец Сергий, глядя Гришке прямо в глаза, — мне придется делать тебе искусственное дыхание. Рот в рот.

— Нет, если надо по медицинским показаниям, я согласен.

— Я не согласен. И твоя девушка будет против, — печально сказал отец Сергий и пояснил: — У тебя губа прокушена, а еще она в отвратительной розовой помаде.

— Это Женькина, — прошептал Гришка. — Ну, Ромкиной сестры помада. Только нет у меня никакой девушки. Не было. И, наверное, не будет.

— Не смей, — голос Сергия стал страшен, напоминая тот самый глас божий, распугавший маноринских гопов в их первую встречу. — Не смей умирать! Будет у тебя все, все еще впереди. Даже девушки.

— Да я не в этом смысле... — прошелестел Гришка, но замолчал — даже на смертном одре каяться было стыдно.

Отец Сергий что-то бубнил, ругался на крестного, невесть куда запропавшего, а Гришка почувствовал такую слабость, что сил едва хватало на неглубокий вдох. Выдохнуть отчего-то не получилось, и он начал было проваливаться в пустоту, отчаянно цепляясь за неразборчивые слова, сказанные низким, глубоким голосом отца Сергия. Что-то там было важное про дерево, про девушку, про его, Гришки, отца и крестного, но что именно — он уже не мог разобрать.

Снаружи раздались крики, загромыхало что-то металлическое. И Гришке внезапно стало совсем плохо. Паук в ране развернулся, и боль пришла с утроенной силой...

— Гриша! Гриша!!! — закричал ему прямо в ухо отец Сергий, резко оборвав свою успокаивающую проповедь. — Посмотри на меня! Смотри на меня, слышишь!

Гришка попробовал было открыть глаза, но веки никак не желали слушаться, словно были сделаны из свинца.

— Гриша! — выкрикнул вдруг отец Сергий. — Это я вашу маму погубил!

— А вы умеете удивлять, — широко распахнул глаза Гришка от таких новостей. Он посмотрел на посеревшего от отчаяния отца Сергия и провалился в мутную, тягучую темноту.

 

Track 13. Про бабулю-ветошь, резиновую Зину и старокрысинскую медицину

Вставать разрешили на второй день, когда из реанимации в палату перевели. Гришка, занимавший койку у окна, смотрел на улицу сквозь забрызганное каплями белой краски стекло. На то, как шевелятся листья клена, как прилетают и садятся на ветки птицы, как жирные голуби курлычут, переминаясь с лапки на лапку на металлическом козырьке. Было скучно. Соседи по палате — пара работяг (один с рыбзавода, второй откуда-то со стройки) и трое пенсионеров — резались в карты, особенно любили подкидного дурака и гоготали, когда кто-то предлагал сыграть в очко. Гришка внутренне сжимался, а утихший было паук в ране от такого к себе отношения начинал ворочаться и стягивать нити.

Доктора в один голос говорили, что Гришка счастливчик, что родился в рубашке: нож не задел ничего жизненно важного, даже крупные сосуды. Что тампонировали грамотно. Он кивал, соглашался, а в голове крутились заевшей пластинкой, как в старом патефоне, одни и те же мысли. И низкий голос, и слова «посмотри на меня» преследовали его, переползая из снов в будни больничной палаты. И губы — не Женькины, не измазанные розовым — тонкие, твердые, мужские. И глаза — не ее.

Думать о руках он сам себе запретил.

Навещали его каждый день. Крестный, оставив ферму на деда Харитона и в шутку наказав Уебищу приглядывать за пастухом, чтобы тот не начал опять гнать самогон, разрывался между селом и райцентром. Ночевал Белкин, понятное дело, в Старокрысинске — у Маруси, днем мотался в Хрякино, где собирал со всех гостинцы, выслушивал мняканье кошака, докладывавшего обстановку. А потом опять спешил в больницу.

Отец Сергий не пришел ни разу. Не то чтобы Гришка ждал, конечно.

«Кому ты уши трешь, — беззлобно переругивалась с ним сводка, резко сбавившая тон после наркоза. — Не ждал он. Так не ждал, что все глаза проглядел».

Приходили другие. Крестный — ну это понятно, не чужой человек — привозил то очки, то одежду сменную, то еду, чтобы Гришка больничной не давился. Заезжали хрякинские пацаны — из тех, кто в армию не ушел. Вся из себя виноватая Женька под ручку с Димоном — Гришка им от души счастья пожелал, совет да любовь вам, мол, дети мои. Кто не смог приехать, слал гостинцы — Гришка очень обрадовался теть Машиным пирожкам с капустой. Гермиона притащила стопку книг, и Гришкино сердце при виде корешка с надписью «Сексуальные девиации» сбилось, запуталось в ударах. Особенно пугающим показался этот провал в сердечном ритме, когда кто-то из работяг подошел к окну впритык и закурил в форточку. Случайный взгляд, брошенный на обложку, — и нормальный мужик не посмотрел бы на свежие швы. За одно только название летел бы Гришка прямо из окна, к гадалке не ходи. Гермиона, оценив обстановку, резво упихала все девиации обратно в вышитую бисером авоську, и на тумбочке остался лишь одобренный крестным «Капитал».

Гришка честно пытался понять, о чем в том «Капитале» речь, но не осилил — голова от Маркса пухла так, что к вечеру не хватало сил открыть глаза. По правде сказать, Гришка и без этого чувствовал себя редким идиотом, неспособным связать двух слов без мычания и матюков.

«Господи, сколько времени проебано впустую, — размышлял он, откинувшись на жесткую больничную подушку. — Я ведь столько всего хотел. Вырваться из села. Уехать от тетки. Поступить куда-нибудь, если уж со школой милиции не выгорело. И что я? И кто я? И это отец Сергий говорит, что хирург и поп из него дерьмо. А я тогда кто?»

Будто бы специально подгадывая уборку под начало сеанса Гришкиного самобичевания, к нему ежедневно подходила старая санитарка Мариванна, за глаза именуемая сопалатниками бабулей-ветошью. И заводила привычное:

— Ишь, какой молодец, внучок, все читаешь, читаешь, не то что молодежь нынче — только пиво с семками переводят да дрыгаются под долбежку, непотребно одетые. Тьфу, пакость какая! Вот я-то в советские времена…

— О-о-о, — вздыхали хором мужики и всей толпой шли курить за угол больницы: бабуля-ветошь за табачный дым в палате ругалась нещадно и грозилась надавать грязной тряпкой по мордасам.

Иногда вплывала на десятисантиметровых каблуках белокурая медсестра Зина — в коротком халатике, с усилием сдерживающем пуговицами натиск упругой девичьей груди. Когда она наклонялась вперед, чтобы поставить укол одному из пенсионеров, остальные мужики в палате вытягивали шеи. Всех гипнотизировали Зинины локоны, халатик, полные губы и легкий характер. Даже дядь Саня, увидев ее во время посещения, присвистнул и поцокал языком:

— Гриня, орел, куда ты смотришь! Да не туда ты смотришь, не на меня, Гриня! Эх, где мои семнадцать лет?!

Грине медсестра, которую он прозвал резиновой Зиной за нереальность, почему-то казалась инопланетным, а потому бесполым существом. Она вся была «слишком». Слишком красивая. Слишком приторная. Слишком напоказ. Слишком накрашенная. И липкая, навязчивая, как лента-ловушка для мух. Она все время лезла, старалась дотронуться до руки, поправляя одеяло, нарочно долго возила ваткой в спирте по голой коже в поисках вен… А еще кокетливо смеялась — мужики это называли «звонко хохотать», а Гришка точно знал, что это ни хрена не звонко. Зинин пронзительный смех еще долгим эхом гулял по больничным коридорам.  
От него ломило виски и болела голова.

— Ничего, ничего, заведешь себе еще хорошую девушку. Стресс снимешь… — Хлопал Гришку по плечу крестный. — Время лечит. Так говорят, во всяком случае.

— Дядь Сань… — Гришка мучительно покраснел — сам он в жизни бы не признался в том, что происходило на поляне. И про Галкину руку на ширинке собирался молчать даже под пытками. Видимо, Малофеев, не отличавшийся стойкостью, не вынес мамашкиного ремня и раскололся обо всем с подробностями. — Тебе тоже время помогло Марусю забыть?

Крестный внимательно на него посмотрел, покачал головой и произнес:

— Некоторые вещи нельзя забыть. Но попробовать можно хотя бы. Поэтому завтра к тебе следователь нагрянет. Ничего про Дрона не рассказывай, все на Мортина вали, усек?

— Это почему?

— Это чтобы Люсьен сюда с волыной не ввалился, — сквозь зубы проговорил Белкин. — Не ссы, Гриня. Так лучше будет, поверь. А к этой красотуле в халатике присмотрись, тебе дядя Саня плохого не посоветует.

«Дурак ты, Григорий, — шептала ему сводка голосом эдемского Змея, как торгаш из передачи "Магазин на диване" (мужики от нечего делать смотрели телек, который родня рыбозаводского притащила прямо в палату). — Смотри, какая ж… женщина! Все натуральное, никакого поролона, стопроцентная органика!»

«Сама ты органика. Из-за тебя все мои беды. То елдак «нольэмоцием» обзовешь, то спина у попа не такая. И вообще, после той поляны, Галки и малофеевской рожи у меня, кажется, ни на какую, даже самую разжопастую жопу не встанет, сама не видишь, что ли?»

Сводка сочувственно соглашалась, подпускала в скорбь толику ехидства, соболезновала его страданиям и потере нормальной ориентации. Но потом добавляла, что лучше уж любить мужиков, чем помереть с пером в бочине. Или свернуть шею, споткнувшись о куст.  
Орел, конечно, птица гордая, но сводка, до того дня не отличавшаяся терпимостью, явно пересмотрела приоритеты.

Девчонка-следователь, не намного старше самого Гришки, заявилась к нему в палату с Примусом и коробкой шоколадных конфет. Она участливо расспрашивала про проводины, поляну и злосчастный куст, долго записывала показания.

— Скажите, Григорий Денисович, — поинтересовалась она, перехватив русые волосы ярко-фиолетовой резинкой в тонкий мышиный хвостик, и, словно смутившись собственной несолидности, вцепилась в бланк протокола, — сами-то вы как думаете, почему этот Мортин на вас с ножом кинулся? Ничего же не предвещало.

— Полно вам, Наина Федоровна, — сказал Примус. — Довольно пацаненка мучить. Все у нас на участке знают, что этот ваш амнистированный Мортин — совершеннейший отморозок.

— Не. Называйте. Меня. Наиной! — рассердилась следователь.

— Нина, простите, ради бога, — заизвинялся Примус, кидая многозначительные взгляды на Гришку и качая головой, а потом, улучив момент, когда Нина уткнулась в протокол, приложил палец к губам.

Гришку бросило в холодный пот: скольким еще растрепал Малафья про его нелады с девчонками? Даже оборотень в курсе!

— Да почем я знаю? Просто так кинулся, — сделал Гришка честное лицо. — Может, он ваще дурик какой. Или псих.

— Так и запишем, — нахмурилась Нина. — «В связи с внезапно возникшей личной неприязнью пырнул несовершеннолетнего гражданина Потаева ножом, а потом споткнулся и самоубился кустом».

— Нина, — проникновенным голосом начал Примус, теребя усы. — Нельзя такое писать в протоколе. Нас с вами не поймут.

— А вы пригласите меня на чашечку кофе. С шоколадом. Там вместе и напишем, как правильно.

Нина решительно взяла Примуса за поросшую редкими серыми волосками лапищу.  
Офигевшему от вида брачных игрищ оборотней в погонах Гришке оставалось лишь глаза таращить в удивлении. Он только выдавил из себя — мол, правда, что за куст не сажают?

— Не сажают, — подтвердил Примус, стоя у выхода вместе с вцепившейся в него Ниной. — Но под подпиской о невыезде придется посидеть до результатов экспертизы. Ну, пойдемте, Ниночка, я знаю, где здесь отличный шоколад продается.

«Даже у мусоров личная жизнь есть, — тоскливо подумал Гришка. — Один я ненормальный».

Дверь за оборотнями закрылась, и он наконец расслабился.

Дорасслаблялся так, что об отце Сергии только на четвертый день вспомнил. До этого поп к нему только в порядке бреда приходил, все шептал бескровными своими губами «посмотри на меня» да с неистовой силой разрывал подол сорочки в мелкие лоскуты, обнажая сухощавые голени и острые коленки. Лоскуты кружились, вились поземкой по дороге, расстилались снежным покровом поверх родительских могил, теткиного дома и даже позорного пустыря посреди зарослей дикой ежевики, где Гришка на перо попал. И каждую ночь ему снилось одно и то же, и он, просыпаясь в испарине, лежал тихо и пялился в окно, пока не заходила в палату медсестра — температуру мерить.

А тридцать первого июля Гришке исполнилось восемнадцать. Приехавший с подарками крестный шутил, балагурил, и разговор как-то сам собой перескочил с подписки о невыезде на отморозка Мортина, а затем — на отца Сергия. Покачиваясь на колченогой табуретке, Белкин расписывал в лицах, как они вдвоем с попом ездили в Манорино к Гусьену и имели с Малофеевыми «сурьезный разговор». И Примуса привлекли, чтоб на следователя повлиял.

— Дрон теперь тебе досаждать не будет, — сказал крестный, протягивая Гришке очередной пирожок. — Жуй, говорят тебе, и так как два скелета со своим… с этим… тьфу, пакость. Надо было торт купить, но я побоялся, что по дороге он в кашу превратится… Короче, Наталья все правильно поняла, забрала сыночка в столицу. Люсьен шустро распихал всем взятки, взяли дебилушку на очное отделение, на экономический. Может, мозги на место встанут, научится наконец зарабатывать, а не обносить чужие хаты и рамсы разводить. Да, кстати, Петронька с Васильичем дом продают.

— А что случилось? — всполошился Гришка.

— Урод этот, который тебя пырнул, случился. Она раскудахталась — мол, опасное село, а вдруг сыночку ейного кто тоже порежет, она не переживет… Собрала манатки, накопленные денежки в узелок покидала и поехала искать квартиру в областном центре.

— А, так Дусик поступил? — обрадовался Гришка. — А я-то думал, кто будет им колорадские прииски обрабатывать, неужто сами?

— Да щас прям, — крестный заржал как конь. — Облезут. Такие на все готовы, лишь бы своими руками не пахать. Поступил Дусик, вот тетка твоя и ломанулась побыстрее жилплощадь обновлять.

Про тетку слушать было неинтересно, и Гришка упрямо гнул свое:

— Ты мне так и не сказал, откуда отца Сергия знаешь.

Крестный пожевал губами, хмыкнул и задумался надолго. А потом стал каяться. Выходило так, что Упыря знали они еще с детства. Тот учился вместе с Лидой, Гришкиной мамой, и с первого класса носил за ней портфель. Сестры переехали, перевелись в хрякинскую школу, а Упырь остался доучиваться в райцентре, хотел поступать в областной мед. Иногда приезжал летом в Хрякино.

— Не знаю уж, отчего они с твоей мамой расплевались, — вспоминал крестный. — Да только после этого она с ним не здоровалась даже, с Денисычем закрутила.

И Белкин продолжил рассказывать, что этот гад носатый пришел мириться, а тут Гришкин отец возьми да выйди. Слово за слово, и Упырь повис, зацепившись трусами за ту самую березу, что росла возле церквы. Не без помощи гоп-компании Гришкиного родителя, конечно же: самого Белкина и Примуса, в ту пору бывшего обычным беззубым волчонком. Гоп-компания водила вокруг березы хоровод, напевая «наш упырек на все горазд, он пи…анист и пи…дагог». Лида молча смотрела, потом ушла.

Гришка, привыкший за всю жизнь слышать об отце только хорошее (теткины завывания не в счет), в ужасе уставился на крестного, широко распахнув глаза.

— Мы были идиотами, Гриня, — грустно сказал тот. — Если б я знал, что на абаканском лесоповале с этим носатым гадом встречусь, я б его до райцентра на руках нес, а не на березу вешал. Он меня, придурка, с того света вытащил: в колонии, сам понимаешь, всякое бывает, не поладили мы там с одним козлом… тебе такое знать рано, короче. И вообще, на зоне ты хозяин своего очка только до первого душа.

— А ты что? — побелевшими губами едва слышно прошептал Гришка. Фантазия рисовала жуткие картины казенного дома, покрытых татуировками зеков и полнейший зоновский беспредел.

— Э, брат, да ты впечатлительный больно. Жуй давай, надо стресс заедать, — протянул крестный еще один пирожок, на этот раз с печенью. — Я пошел и вскрылся, на того козла свалил. И в санчасть попал. А там наша голуба носатая — царь и бог. Ох и поиздевался он надо мной всласть, скажу я тебе, — но зашил как надо. А еще орал на конвой, когда меня раньше времени забирать в хату собрались. И не отпускал, пока козла на другую зону не перевели, только тогда я из санчасти вышел.  
На меня Упырь, правда, тоже орал, когда я за сигаретами подорвался. Но курево принес.

Немного помолчав, крестный добавил:

— А вот с какого его переклинило в попы пойти, это я не знаю. И про мать — сам у него расспросишь, как вернется. Я тогда «скоряк» вызывал, дальше все как в тумане. И пил потом сильно.

Гришка удивился:

— А он уехал, что ли? Куда? Зачем?

— К твоей выписке собирался вернуться, — загадочно ответил крестный и, оскалившись свежевставленной металлокерамикой, улыбнулся.

В обед Гришка, измучившийся от странных видений и бессонницы, выпросил у врача таблетку снотворного и продрых почти до самого отбоя. Разбудила его бабуля-ветошь, стучавшая шваброй по плинтусам, — шла вечерняя уборка. С трудом разлепив глаза и нацепив очки, заспанный Гришка увидел на тумбочке большую картонную коробку, перевязанную шпагатом, в которой оказался шоколадный торт, а рядом с ней — крошечный тюбик с мизинец величиной. «Дерматекс» — прочел он на упаковке.

— Ой, разбудила я тебя, внучок! — виновато протянула уборщица, но стучать не перестала. — А Всеволод-то Анатольич просил не шуметь.

Весь сон с Гришки словно рукой сняло.

— Какой Всеволод Анатольевич?

— Так доктор Снегирев.

— Он здесь? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Гришка.

— И-и, милок. Уехал ужой. Почитай, два часа тут на этом самом стуле просидел возле тебя. Ты ему никак племянник будешь? На сына не похож вроде, — подслеповато сощурилась она.

— Да нет, мы не родственники. Знакомые, наверное.

— То-то я и вижу, какие знакомые. Ради знакомых ночью завхирургией не поднимают. И не сидят под дверью до конца операции. И мазь, которая, почитай, полпенсии моей стоит, не дарят, вот что я тебе, милок, скажу.

Гришка в полнейшем изумлении вытаращился на бабку, а та, словно была рада стараться, бубнила про себя, намывая линолеум:

— Какой был врач! Какой хирург! Руки-то, руки золотые, нет, тьфу, брульянтовые! Так глупо уволиться — накануне повышения прямо, ну надо же! — и посматривала на Гришку, явно надеясь на расспросы.

— Как — так? — не заставил себя ждать он, спуская на пол ноги и прицельно попадая ступнями в тапки. — Случилось что?

— И-и, мило-ок, да для областного центра это был бы рядовой случай. Так что, почитай, просто так уволился, безо всякой причины, — запричитала бабка, опираясь на швабру и распрямляя спину. Глаза ее горели, подбородок был приподнят, и Гришка вдруг представил Мариванну на сцене какого-нибудь театра юного зрителя в гриме и свете софитов. Видать, она долго ждала благодарного слушателя. — Привезли женщину с ножевым, как у тебя почти, — только с проникающим в брюшную полость. Она без сознания уже была, плохая совсем.

— И? — похолодел Гришка, заранее понимая, что услышит.

— И все. Господь прибрал, — перекрестилась Мариванна. — Не успел Снегирев за пинцет схватиться, как умерла, сердешная. Он в операционной как с ума сошел, все по имени ее звал. А потом лампу бестеневую расколотил. Скаженный. Перчатки в угол бросил и увольняться побежал. Ой, ты что-то бледный, милок, может, тебе Зину позвать?

Зину видеть не хотелось.  
Хотелось побыть в тишине, и, попадись ему снова береза, Гришка, недолго думая, взобрался бы прямо в гнездо вечно поддатой вороны и сидел бы там до самого рассвета.

И думал бы. О жизни, о судьбе, о том, что никто, наверное, не виноват в маминой смерти, кроме того мудака, который влез однажды осенью к ним в дом, сжимая в руке нож. И что отец Сергий, то есть тогда еще Всеволод Анатольевич Снегирев, уж точно ни при чем, как бы себя ни винил.

Наступила ночь. Гришка сопел, свернувшись калачиком на больничной койке. На тумбочке стояла коробка с недоеденным и очень вкусным тортом, а рядом лежала мазь для рассасывания рубцов — чудесная, дорогущая и бесценная.

И это был, пожалуй, самый лучший подарок.

 

Track 14. Про выход из спячки, заботливое государство и «охерейский» собор

К началу второй недели пребывания в старокрысинской больнице Гришке уже совсем полегчало. Рана перестала тянуть, заживала хорошо, бессонница почти не беспокоила, но тут случилась подстава подстав: вышел из спячки «нольэмоций».

Швы особых неудобств почти не доставляли, но никто из врачей отчего-то не сказал, что их можно мочить — нитки не загниют и не отвалятся. Выяснилось это почти через неделю, когда Гришка сам поинтересовался у лечащего врача во время обхода, нельзя ли ему наконец помыться.

Мыться было даже нужно, Гришка со стыда чуть не сгорел, получив выговор. Соседи по палате посмеялись и посоветовали прихватить с собой карандаш, чтобы запираться: в душевой не было ни одной двери с исправным шпингалетом. И прищепку на нос.

Радуясь, что больше не нужно мыть по отдельности разные части тела, Гришка положил в пакет полотенце, чистое шмотье и кусок мыла, сунул ноги в резиновые сланцы, привезенные крестным, и решительно направился в сторону двери с надписью «Душевая».

Больничный санузел оказался совмещенным и был страшнее загаженного сортира в клубе Голиных: разъедающая глаза вонь — убойная смесь отходов жизнедеятельности и хлорки — сбивала с ног. Закашлявшись, Гришка ломанулся к окну. Открыть полностью не смог, но фрамугу откинуть получилось — благо было невысоко.

Отдышавшись, он положил вещи на обитую подранным дерматином кушетку и попытался закрыть дверь. Просунул заранее припасенный карандаш в пустые металлические ушки корпуса шпингалета, в которые предусмотрительные медработники забыли вставить штырь, — Гришка так и не понял, для чего. То ли чтобы не выламывать дверь, ежели кому из пациентов в душевой станет закономерно плохо от запаха хлорки, то ли дома у них образовался внезапный дефицит шпингалетов. Щель между дверью и стеной все равно оставалась довольно приличной, сантиметра три, но это уже было гораздо лучше, чем мыться в открытой нараспашку кабинке.

Аккуратно, стараясь не задеть повязку, Гришка разделся и шагнул внутрь. Отвернул вентили, и ледяная вода лупанула струей из вмонтированного в потолок крана со скрученной душевой лейкой. Спустя минуту, за которую Гришка весь покрылся мурашками, вода нагрелась до нормальной температуры, и он перестал дрожать. Струи воды смывали напряжение, скользя по телу. Крошечный водоворот скручивал потоки в спираль у сливного отверстия в полу.

Гришка стряхнул с себя странное оцепенение и схватил мочалку. Помятуя о том, что душ может ещё кому-то понадобиться, он молниеносно намылился, стараясь не касаться пластыря. Ополоснулся тоже быстро, будто решил поставить олимпийский рекорд по скорости мытья, а потом ещё минутку просто постоял под разогревшимися струями воды.

В дверь никто не ломился, из приоткрытого окна веяло свежим воздухом, унося хлорные миазмы, и Гришка расслабился, снова намылил руку и положил ее на давно болтающийся без внимания член. Смотреть на облупившийся кафель было неуютно, с настроя сбивало, поэтому Гришка прикрыл глаза. О телках вспоминать категорически не хотелось, перед глазами сразу вставала сцена на поляне: проклятый Малофеев со своими приказами и Галкина рука на ширинке. Хотелось думать об отце Сергии, но было это и стыдно, и сладко, и горько, — Гришка старательно запретил себе даже в мыслях близко подходить к иерейскому телу. «Никогда», — твердо сказал себе он и зажмурился.

«Никогда» закончилось секунд через десять. Битва с самим собой была позорно проиграна, хорошо еще, что сострадающая ему в последнее время сводка решила на сей счет не прохаживаться. Грех рукоблудия, так часто поминаемый отцом Сергием в проповедях, подбрасывал в топку Гришкиных невозможных желаний новые картины, состоящие в основном из обрывков волнующих воспоминаний.

Перед внутренним взором греховодника проносилось разное — запретное, стыдное. Вот распаренная, покрытая бисеринками пота кожа в неверном свете парной, узкая спина с прилипшим березовым листком. Вот очертания ягодиц, которые имел наглость облепить просвечивающий влажный подрясник. Вот пятка, торчащая из-под одеяла. Худые ноги с разбитыми коленками. Рука, поглаживающая Гришкины пальцы. Губы. Глаза — колдовские, черные.

Невероятно тяжело долго оставаться на краю.  
Невыносимо мучительно сдерживаться наедине с собой, когда резкие, быстрые движения собственной ладони увлекают в пропасть.  
Немыслимо представлять большее. Невозможно не представлять.

Страшной, запретной и безумно притягательной показалась мысль о том, что было бы тогда — в бане, — если бы Гришка не сбежал. Если бы открыл дверь. Если бы вошел в парную и...  
Фантазия, разгоряченная душем и разливающимся изнутри по всему телу теплом, подбрасывала кадры несбывшейся кинохроники. На них Гришка был смелым — гораздо смелее, чем в жизни. Он подходил и прижимался губами к выпирающим позвонкам. Гладил острые лопатки, проводил рукой по узкой спине. Он был живее, чем толкавшийся в собственную руку Гришка из больничной душевой.

Там, в этих фантазиях, у него была надежда. Там никто не отталкивал его. Не проклинал, не повышал голоса, не замахивался кулаком, чтобы выбить внезапно нахлынувшую дурь. Там предмет несбыточных желаний оборачивался и обжигал взглядом — не таким, как обычно, а другим — тяжелым, манящим. Черные глаза обещали что-то запредельное, смотрели без капли стыда, призывно — и в то же время нежно. Гришка всхлипнул, грубо дернул рукой еще несколько раз. И спустил на все тот же дурацкий кафель.  
Водоворот уносил Гришкины фантазии куда-то глубоко под землю, в сторону подземных очистных сооружений Старокрысинска.

Сводка горестно вздохнула, еле слышно протянула что-то похожее на «м-да-а-а» и затихла. Гришка так же лапидарно послал ее в жопу, прошлепал в палату и завалился спать.  
На этот раз — впервые за все время, проведенное в больнице, — без кошмаров.

Следующая неделя стала для Гришки настоящим испытанием. Даже серией испытаний: на стойкость, скорость и бесшумность. И, конечно же, выносливость.  
Стойкость проявлял член, каждое утро приподнимавший гордым маленьким вигвамом серый застиранный пододеяльник. Сводка глумилась и грозилась переименовать его из «нольэмоция» во что-нибудь поразвратнее. Гришка просыпался со стоном «да когда ж это кончится» и терпел до последнего, до ломоты в яйцах, выжидая, когда соседи по палате побредут завтракать. А потом запускал руки под простыню и старался двигать ладонью как можно бесшумнее.

Он постоянно опаздывал на завтраки, вбегал в столовую последним — раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, — и, если бы крестный исправно не притаскивал харчи, был бы уже худее отца Сергия.

«Не зря тебя тетка трудотерапией изводила, — мстительно сказала не забывшая посыла сводка. — После дня на картошке ты носом в матрас падал, а тут времени свободного — жопой ешь. Дофантазируешься скоро до того, что будете с попом жить долго и счастливо».

«И что?» — не понял Гришка, каждую ночь во сне стаскивающий рясу с отца Сергия и прячущий ее то в шкаф, то под камень, то в устье русской печи, как Иван-царевич лягушачью шкурку, закрывая ее заслонкой.

«И все! — спустила мечтателя с небес на землю не верящая в чудеса сводка. — Дурка так удачно расположена в соседнем корпусе! Гриша, он поп. Диктую по буквам: Пастырь Овец Православных. По-оп. Даже если он с какого-то перепугу окажется одной с тобой ориентации и вас, редких птиц, на одно Хрякино будет двое, он первый по шею закопается в землю, как тот, в «Житиях». Чтоб ты его не достал».

Гришка вздыхал, клятвенно обещал прекратить представлять себе непотребное, а наутро член снова бессовестно приподнимал простыню, устраивая сквозняк.

— Кхе-кхе, — раздалось прямо над Гришкиным ухом, и он, покрасневший, проснувшийся со ставшим уже привычным вигвамом, увидел перед собой огромное размытое розовое пятно, очертаниями напоминающее жабу.

— Кхе-кхе, — повторило пятно, и Гришка, скомкав простыню, потянулся за очками. Жаба исчезла, и перед ним обнаружилась тетка неопределенного возраста, одетая в костюм цвета взбесившейся фуксии, чинно восседающая на колченогой больничной табуретке.

— Доброе утро, — жизнерадостным голосом возвестила о начале нового дня обладательница костюма. — Григорий Денисович Потаев?

— Ну, допустим, я, — осторожно ответил Гришка, неуютно поежившись. «Нольэмоций», шокированный появлением этакого розового чуда в палате, притворился шлангом и перестал дискредитировать обладателя. Сам обладатель пригладил торчащие в разные стороны вихры и на всякий случай попытался проявить вежливость: — Здрасьте.

— И вам не хворать, — еще жизнерадостнее откликнулась тетка, хотя глаза ее казались пустыми и ничего не выражающими. Они уставились как раз туда, где под слоем больничного тряпья притворялся мертвым член, и тот от такого повышенного к себе внимания еще больше погрустнел. — Меня зовут Дульсинея Амвросьевна Жабейко, я возглавляю управление опеки и попечительства по Старокрысинскому району. Я здесь для того, чтобы восстановить справедливость.

«Ну, допустим, ква, — прокомментировала сводка. — А где она, эта розовая справедливость, была все эти годы, когда ты вскапывал теткины колорадские прииски?»

— К-к-какую справедливость? — в полнейшем офигении проговорил Гришка, за всю свою восемнадцатилетнюю жизнь вручную вскопавший не один гектар.

— Государство, — нацепив приторную улыбку, так не идущую к ничего не выражающим жабьим глазам, восторженно начала Дульсинея Амвросьевна, — заботится о своих детях. Особенно о тех, на чью долю выпали страшные испытания — расти у опекунов, не желающих усыновить сирот и снять с органов опеки бремя по надзору и контролю за ними.

«И по содержанию, — ехидно ввернула сводка».

— И по содержанию, — недолго думая, ляпнул Гришка, и Дульсинея выпучила глаза и закашлялась.

— Не перебивайте меня, гражданин Потаев, — сладким, мироточивым голосом продолжала она, окинув Гришку злобным взглядом. — Иначе так и останетесь без жилплощади, которое щедрое государство...

Дальше Гришка ни хрена уже не слышал. Жилплощадь! Своя! Самая настоящая! Может, целая комната в общаге — и только его, Гришкина. Радость-то какая, ну надо же!

Розовая восторженная Дульсинея вещала с табуреточки еще полтора часа, заставила его внимательно перечитать толстую папку с законами и постановлениями и тиснуть закорючку в графе «ознакомлен».

— Ваша тетя уже подписала ордер, — потирая пухленькие ручки, проговорила Дульсинея и со скоростью фокусника упрятала папку с документами в сумочку в форме кошачьей головы. — Так не положено, должно быть три на выбор, но квартира у нас всего одна. Людвиг Аристархович очень просил, вернее сказать, даже настаивал, чтобы вам выдали именно такое жилье на основании передачи права собственности, а не по договору социального найма. Подпишите здесь.

Она протянула узкий прямоугольный листочек бумаги величиной с ладонь. Гришка, с подозрением относящийся ко всему, связанному с Малофеевыми, напрягся. Дульсинея сердито хлопнула его шариковой ручкой по тыльной стороне ладони и процедила, вмиг растеряв благожелательность:

— Я вам очень советую не выделываться, гражданин Потаев. Вы же понимаете, что Людвигу Аристарховичу невозможно отказать.

Гришка понимал. Вздохнув, он потер руку, поморщился и поставил последнюю закорючку. В палату ввалились ржущие мужики — подписание всех бумажек снова оставило новоявленного обладателя пока еще неведомой собственной жилплощади без завтрака. Кто-то — кажется, работяга с рыбзавода — присвистнул при виде госпожи Жабейко во всем ее розовом великолепии.

— Ключи и документы на квартиру вам сегодня передадут, если будете благоразумны, — очаровательно оскалившись, проворковала Дульсинея и выскочила в коридор, словно ее преследовал табун разъяренных лошадей.

В палату, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, вошли следующие Гришкины посетители: раскрасневшийся крестный, от нервов то и дело потирающий отросший ежик волос на макушке, и Людвиг Аристархович собственной гусиной персоной. Он уселся на не успевшую остыть после упакованного в розовое зада Дульсинеи табуретку и начал пространно извиняться, намекающе позвякивая связкой ключей.

Гораздо позже, уже собирая вещи перед выпиской, Гришка дотумкал наконец, откуда ему привалило счастье в виде целой однокомнатной квартиры. Дождавшись, когда крестный заедет за ним, он сел в люльку и только тогда спросил:

— Это мне за то, что следаку лишнего про Дрона не ляпнул?

— Ну, как-то так, да, — нехотя признался Белкин. — Маруся вот тоже против, а я не хочу, чтоб Наташкин сын на зону уехал. Проку не будет, а откинется потом конченая сволочь.

— Он и есть конченая сволочь. Но не он пером размахивал, это да.

— Да, я тебе не сказал, что Маруся согласилась ко мне переехать? — сменил тему крестный. Гришка поморщился: гостеприимный дом Белкиных и ставшего родным кошака покидать не хотелось, но путаться под ногами у дядь Сани с его Марусей он считал последним делом. Тем более что у него теперь есть свой дом.

— Нет. Забыл, наверное. А ты ключи у Гусьена взял?

— Квартиру хочешь посмотреть?

— Угу. Вдруг там сарай разваленный.

Белкин заржал:

— Нет, не сарай. Да что я буду рассказывать — сам все увидишь.

Квартира оказалась обычной малосемейкой — с комнатой, оклеенной веселенькими обоями в полевых вьюнках и собственным совмещенным санузлом, в котором еле помещался один взрослый человек. Но Гришка все равно прыгал вокруг крестного, словно радостный вертлявый щенок, и ему было совершенно неважно, что из обстановки имелись только плита, холодильник, стол и две табуретки, занявшие все пространство кухни. После каморы у тетки Петронии эти крошечные метры казались ему дворцом.

— Люсьен спонсировал хату, а я, как видишь, ремонт. Только бабла не хватило. Свин с быком не хотят никого осеменять, хоть ты тресни, мы с Харитоном задолбались их по разным загонам растаскивать, все время друг к другу лезут. Пришлось ветеринара со спринцовкой вызывать. Ну, как распродам поросят, куплю тебе шкаф с диваном, если ты точно у нас с Марусей жить не хочешь.

— Дядя Сань, — порывисто обнял крестного Гришка, подметив абсолютно естественное «у нас с Марусей», — ну на хрена я там вам буду всю малину портить?

— Да я просто хотел, чтобы у тебя была нормальная семья... — задумчиво поводил пальцем по подоконнику крестный. — Ну хоть немного.

Тут Гришка совсем расчувствовался, несолидно шмыгнул носом, и Белкин спешно выскочил на улицу — курить и заводить «Планету». Постояв еще пару минут в прихожей, Гришка вышел на площадку, запер дверь и спустился вниз, к крестному.

***

Дорога до хрякинско-маноринской развилки показалась короче, чем обычно, — может, оба привыкли, а может, просто ехать было радостно. Крестный спешил домой, где ждала его Маруся, а Гришку сердце тянуло со страшной силой к огороженной свежим штакетником церкви. Возле нее стояли «буханка» и ржавая белая «Газель», у дверей которой копошился толстый усатый священник.

Гришкино сердце сделало кульбит, и он отчаянно заколотил по обтянутой вареной джинсой коленке крестного — в шлеме не больно-то докричишься. Крестный как-то странно на него посмотрел, кивнул и, заложив крутой вираж, остановился прямо возле «буханки».

— Ишь ты, не соврал, гад носатый, — задумчиво глядя на Гришку, проговорил Белкин. — А я думал, кишка тонка.

— Ты о чем сейчас? — с трудом шевеля губами, спросил Гришка, переводя взгляд с усатого попа на крестного и обратно.

— Я тебе не хотел говорить… Ай, да какая разница, все равно узнал бы. Расстригся твой Упырь. В столицу мотался, целый охерейский собор заради него, придурка, собрали.

— Архиерейский, — машинально уточнил Гришка и застыл. — И… и что теперь? — Он побледнел, руки тряслись, как с хорошего перепоя.

— Уедет, наверное. Видишь, нового попа прислали. Ты куда, Гриня? Попрощаться, что ль? — крикнул Белкин вслед пулей выскочившему крестнику, который не чуя ног бежал в сторону пристроя, на ходу стаскивая с головы шлем. — Вот оно как, значит, — с горечью проговорил он. — И этот пи...анист, твою мать.

И сплюнул в траву, выматерившись.  
Но Гришка его уже не слышал. Он рывком открыл дверь пристроя и замер, увидев посреди комнаты незнакомого мужика с короткой стрижкой  
.

Track 15. Про дурную привычку сжигать мосты

— Гриша! — хрипло выдохнул мужик, непривычным жестом откинул челку со лба и оказался всего-навсего побрившимся и оттого помолодевшим отцом Серги... то есть Всеволодом Анатольевичем...

«Черт, эдак язык можно сломать», — подумал Гришка и решил звать его по фамилии — Снегиревым.

— Вас так рано выписали?

— Рано, — сквозь зубы проговорил Гришка. — Очень рано. Чуть позже, и я бы вас, видимо, не застал.

— Видимо, не застали бы. Я уезжаю.

— Я так и понял.

— Гриша.

— Восемнадцать лет как Гриша.

— Не грубите.

— Снова на «вы», да? — Гришка горько усмехнулся. — И куда вы теперь, Всеволод Анатольевич? На зону? В Абакан? Так и будете всю жизнь бегать?

Снергирев молча смотрел на него. Гришка, упрямо подняв подбородок, уставился в ответ, не отводя взгляда. Ему казалось, что если он опустит на секунду глаза, отец Сергий, то есть, тьфу, конечно же, Всеволод Анатольевич тотчас провалится под землю. Или уйдет в тень, будто самый настоящий средневековый вампир.  
Вампир сдался первым и спрятал в ладонях лицо.

— Вы не понимаете, Гриша.

— Нет, Всеволод, вашу мать, Анатольевич, может, я и сельский дурачок, но я прекрасно все понимаю. И про ваше увольнение из больницы тоже теперь знаю. Зачем вы на себя наговаривали? Вы же... вы же не виноваты, что так получилось! — не замечая, что срывается на фальцет, выкрикивал Гришка.

— Я виноват.

— Не виноваты. Этот урод виноват, который папу убил. Который маму порезал, — Гришка сдвинул криво обстриженую челку со лба, и Снегирев вздрогнул. — Это его рука взяла нож. Не ваша.

— Послушай...те, Гриша, — прошептал Снегирев, не отнимая рук от лица. — Ваша мама была моим другом. Единственным другом. Мы рассорились, разругались с ней, и много лет я жил работой. И когда увидел ее на операционном столе, я, как дурак, стоял и смотрел.

— И не успели взять пинцет, как она умерла?

— Откуда... — потрясенно проговорил Снегирев, всматриваясь в Гришкино лицо, словно хотел запомнить его до последней черточки.

— Мариванна просветила, — ехидно ответил Гришка. — И про бестеневую лампу вся больница до сих пор помнит. А еще Гермиона говорит, что хирургов в Старокрысинске нет хороших. И я говорю, что их там нет, потому что лучший хирург когда-то струсил и сбежал аж в самый Абакан.

— Не смейте называть меня трусом, — зашипел бывший лучший хирург, уличенный в худшем из пороков.

— А вы докажите, что это не так. Из Абакана вы тоже сбежали и теперь бежите — то ли сами от себя, то ли еще от чего — и ни о чем, совсем ни о чем не жалеете, да? Как у Идиты Пиаф — ни о чем?

— Ну не получается у меня жить, как у этих ваших, прости, Господи, «Вороваек», — Снегирев потер своими тонкими пальцами переносицу и, помолчав, добавил: — Гриша, это бессмысленный разговор. Я все уже решил.

Гришка развернулся, оперся руками на рассохшийся подоконник и шумно вдохнул. За окном пристроя была жизнь: с улицы доносился мерный говорок нового иерея, крестный ему что-то отвечал, кудахтали куры, несколько раз каркнула знакомым голосом ворона.  
Внутри время текло липкой жижей, и в этой напряженной тишине не было слышно никаких других звуков — только их голоса.

— Куда вы уезжаете? — тоскливо спросил Гришка.

— Я сам еще не знаю.

Время замедлилось окончательно, стало трудно дышать: в груди скапливался бесформенным комком стремительно густеющий воздух.

— Как так — не знаете? — удивился Гришка и развернулся к окну спиной.

Снегирев помолчал, помассировал виски и с неожиданно откровенно ответил:

— А вот так. В никуда. К черту на рога, на Колыму, к дьяволу в преисподнюю. Лишь бы не видеть это ваше Хрякино, будь оно трижды проклято. Одни беды от него, нет, все мои беды — они от него, Гриша.  
Я готов жить где угодно, лишь бы не видеть место, где каждая вещь напоминает...

— Маму?

— Нет, не только... а, какая разница, — махнул рукой Снегирев.

Гришка отошел от окна и присел на корточки рядом с согнувшимся в кресле под гнетом обстоятельств беглецом. На душе его внезапно стало тепло и легко, а в голове родилась самая дикая идея из всех возможных.

— Кажется, теперь моя очередь делать предложение, от которого вы не сможете отказаться, — прошептал Гришка и улыбнулся.

***

На то, чтобы уговорить Снегирева временно переехать в Гришкину квартиру, ушло почти полдня и четыре пакета семок.

Белкин, нервно наворачивая круги из кухни в комнату, то и дело снимал с дивана возмущенного таким насилием над собственной лысой персоной кошака, заламывал руки и ругался с крестником.

— Гриня, ты точно уверен, что тебе это нужно? Вот эта вся благотворительность?

Гриня невозмутимо продолжал упаковывать в спортивную сумку свои носки.

— Нет, я понимаю, что он тебе жизнь спас. Но теперь он эту самую жизнь превратит в настоящий ад.

— Дядь Сань, ты лучше одеяло дай какое-нибудь. Потолще. Сам знаешь, спать там не на чем.

Белкин поскреб лысый затылок, на подлете к дивану поймал кошака и сунул его Гришке в руки — носки закончились, сумка, уже полностью собранная, стояла посреди комнаты.

— Вот что, — решительно сказал Белкин. — Забирай-ка ты наши с тобой матрасы. Все равно мы с Марусей ее кровать хотели перевозить, там какой-то дорогущий, ортоперди...

— Ортопедический, — сказал вошедший в комнату Снегирев и посмотрел на тискавшего кошака Гришку. — Не упоминай медицину всуе. Гриша, вы готовы?

Тот кивнул и потянулся в сторону сумки, но был перехвачен решительным:

— Я сам. У вас шов, не забывайте. Это что же, все ваши вещи? — недоуменно спросил Снегирев, подхватил удивительно легкую сумку и вышел.

За забором их ждала «буханка», груженая картошкой из погреба, — крестный не соглашался отпускать их без денег и запасов еды.

Проводив бывшего попа взглядом, Белкин в изумлении покачал головой:

— Ну надо же. Никогда его таким не видел.

— Каким? — спросил Гришка, почесывающий мурчащего свынкса за ухом.

— Заботливым. Может, в детстве только, пока они с Лидой не разругались. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, что он за ней портфель носил?

Гришка кивнул.

— Теперь вот за тобой сумку носить будет.

Белкин криво усмехнулся, споро скатал матрасы в два рулона, перевязал их шпагатом и подкатил ближе к выходу.

— А почему вы на диване спать не хотите? — полюбопытствовал Гришка.

Уебище, благодушно муркнув, уселся откормленным задом на диван и с довольным видом взирал на суету сборов.

— А ты посмотри на вот этого вот беспредельщика, — ткнул пальцем в сторону кошака крестный. — У него с диваном такая любовь, что даже кошки ревнуют.

Белкин подхватил скрученные матрасы и вышел на улицу. Гриша проверил, не забыл ли чего, и с пакетом теть Машиных пирожков последовал за крестным, погладив напоследок кошака по теплой спине.

— Ну, присядем на дорожку, — преувеличенно бодрым голосом сказал потрепанный крестный, отряхивая налипший сор и пыль со штанин.

Всклокоченный Снегирев согласно кивнул, подпер спиной забор и попытался разгладить складки на измятой, выпростанной из брюк рубашке.

— Вы что, опять? — обреченно простонал Гришка, вспоминая грызню в церковном пристрое.

— Я, как твой крестный, можно сказать, отец, — начал Белкин и сурово сдвинул брови, — намекал некоторым, что ежели они тебя обидят...

Гришка шлепнул себя ладонью по лбу и полез на переднее сиденье «буханки». Всеволод Анатольевич, скривившись, как от зубной боли, кивнул Белкину, уселся за руль и завел дребезжащий уазик.

— Гриня, смотри мне, ничего противозаконного! Иначе я разрешу Упырю применить к тебе телесные наказания.

— Я тоже буду скучать! — прокричал Гришка, высовываясь из окна уазика. Вычихнув облако вонючего дыма, «буханка» покатила по раздолбанной хрякинской дороге в сторону церквы.

— Пи...анисты, млять, — беззлобно проговорил Белкин и, отвернувшись, украдкой провел ладонью по лицу.

***

Солнце село за горизонт, когда нагруженная нехитрым поповским скарбом, белкинской картошкой и Гришкиными пожитками «буханка», тарахтя, миновала развилку и направилась в сторону Старокрысинска.  
Гришка, старательно отогнав от себя воспоминания о предыдущей поездке, развалился на пассажирском сиденье и напевал себе под нос прилипчивый мотив «хрьен де хрьен». Губы поневоле растягивались в улыбке, и Снегирев, бросив на Гришку хмурый взгляд, продолжил с преувеличенным вниманием следить за дорогой.

— Странное дело, Григорий, — заметил он. — Вы так подозрительно улыбаетесь, что я даже на секунду решил, будто вы, простите, счастливы.

Гришка, не переставая улыбаться, кивнул.

— Ничего, мы разругаемся завтра же, — клятвенно пообещал Снегирев, переключаясь с третьей на четвертую передачу. — И вы меня выгоните.

— Нет, не выгоню, — улыбнулся Гришка. — В тесноте, знаете ли, да не в обиде. Спорим, вы еще сами захотите сбежать.

— Я согласился только с условием, что вы будете учиться.

— Да, Всеволод Анатольич.

— И не будете бездельничать.

— Никак нет, Всеволод Анатольич.

— И никакого самогона!

— Никакого. Мне в прошлый раз хватило, спасибо.

— Вы как-то легко на все соглашаетесь, Гриша. Это очень подозрительно.

Гришка пожал плечами и продолжал улыбаться — его просто распирало от какого-то сумасшедшего, необъяснимого, совершенно безудержного счастья. Почему-то подумалось, что впервые в его жизни все идет именно так, как надо, без трагических случайностей и глупых обидных несостыковок. Никакого разумного объяснения этому не имелось, посему решено было забить болт и посмотреть, к чему приведет это его решение.

— А почему вы расстриглись? — задал Гришка главный интересующий его все это время вопрос. — Еще и прическу сменили?

Потом подумав, спохватился и добавил:

— Нет, если это опять не мое дело, я ничего такого не имел в виду, можете не отвечать.

Лишенный сана священнослужитель покачал головой:

— Нет, почему же. Я бы вам ответил, если бы сам знал, пожалуй. Тогда, много лет назад, я искал спасения от чувства вины. Отец Алексий очень мне помог, но отчего-то настаивал, что я обязательно должен принять постриг.

— Меня он тоже в семинарию зазывал, — грустно улыбнулся Гришка, вспоминая лимонные карамельки. — Но тетка не пустила. Сказала, что нечего дурью маяться, когда в миру нужна помощь. Картошку копать, например.

— Вы не представляете, как вам повезло. Только задумайтесь: вы, при всей вашей любви к приключениям, были бы обязаны нести Слово Божие пастве. Много бы вы принесли? По дороге бы не расплескали?

— А вы?

— Вот и я не принес, Гриша. Во мне всегда, с самого детства, жил врач, поймите, я просто никогда не искал для себя другого будущего. Не так-то легко наступить себе на горло, уверовать в нематериальное, в волю Господа, когда ты еще недавно нес ответственность за исход операции, за здоровье и жизнь человека, — а тут сразу должен отбросить все мирское, забыть про законы природы и задушить в себе тягу во время причастия разливать кагор по одноразовым ложкам вместо одной общей.

— Получилось?

— Нет. Но на ложках чуть не разорился.

— А правда, что ради вашего расстрижения целый Архиерейский Собор созвали?

— Ну что вы, Григорий, он раз в четыре года проходит, это мне просто повезло, что так удачно совпало.

— А там всем такую стрижку делают?

Снегирев рассмеялся:

— Меня там так расстригли, что чуть вместо волос яремную вену не проткнули. Пришлось исправлять сие завидное рвение в парикмахерской.

Гришка пошевелил кроссовком резиновый коврик и решительно сказал:

— Так вам даже больше идет.

И покраснел.  
Снегирев покосился на него, но ничего не ответил.

Они молчали почти до самого Старокрысинска, и Гришка даже начал дремать, но, услышав голос, встрепенулся:

— Все же не представляю, зачем вы это делаете, Гриша.

— А вы зачем мне такую дорогую мазь купили? И торт привезли? Зачем спасали, зачем до больницы согласились везти?

— Не знаю, я как-то не думал. Наверное, потому что не мог иначе.

— Вот и я не могу. Тем более это временно — вот подтвердите квалификацию, — он зевнул,— устроитесь на работу. Снимете себе что-нибудь. Там и разъедемся.

 

Квартира встретила их запахом свежего ремонта и полным отсутствием спальных мест. Гришка, честно предупредивший о том, что ночевать придется на полу, начал переживать еще на подъезде к дому — проснувшаяся некстати совесть ела его поедом за такое хреновое гостеприимство. Снегирев молча извлек из недр уазика матрасы и понес вверх по лестнице, предварительно уточнив номер квартиры и этаж. На Гришкино «давайте помогу» только скривился и сказал всего одно слово:

— Швы.

Дальше поднимались молча.  
Гришка отпер дверь и распахнул ее пошире. Снегирев опустил матрасы на пол в прихожей и отправился обратно к машине — за картошкой. Потихоньку перетаскав весь их нехитрый скарб, он сделал последнюю ходку, вернулся в квартиру с рюкзаком и скомандовал Гришке:

— Запирайте дверь.

— Это что же, у вас так мало вещей? — покосился на рюкзак удивленный Гришка.

— Кто бы говорил, — откликнулся Снегирев, скидывая ношу и потирая рукой плечо. — Я беден как церковная мышь, Григорий.

— Вроде в таких случаях говорят про крысу?

— Крыса в сравнении со мной — олигарх, — откликнулся из ванной Снегирев и крикнул: — Григорий, вы руки мыли?

«Началось», — подумал Гришка и потащился в санузел, где ревнитель чистоты уже раскладывал на полочке у зеркала мыльные принадлежности и тюбики детского крема с котиком.

Наскоро застелив матрасы чистым бельем, втиснутым крестным в последний момент в сумку, Гришка отправился на кухню — попить водички. В ванной плескался Всеволод Анатольевич, которому гостеприимный хозяин уступил право мыться первым. Гриша осушил стакан и прислушался. Шум воды стих, через несколько минут дверь распахнулась, и Гришка застыл, не донеся стакан до раковины и нелепо раскрыв рот.

В узкий коридор выступил мокрым взъерошенным лебедем Всеволод Анатольевич в прилипающей к телу сорочке. Гришка смотрел на профиль, подмечая все, абсолютно все, о чем он пытался не думать в больничном душе.

«Слава богу, в трусах», — мелькнула шальная мысль и испарилась, словно капля воды на раскаленном чугуне, стоило только оторвать взгляд от очертаний белья под поповской ночнушкой и упереться в беззащитную шею с выпирающими позвонками и подергивающимся кадыком.  
По шее с непросохших черных волос стекали капли воды.

«Нольэмоций», учуявший предмет своей невзаимной страсти, радостно вознамерился продраться сквозь белье и ветхие треники Дусика, определенные новым хозяином в разряд домашней одежды. Гришка со всей дури ломанулся в ванную, едва не сбив по пути любителя дореволюционных ночных рубашек, хлопнул дверью и из последних сил рванул шпингалет.

— Однако! Какое похвальное стремление к чистоте, — раздался низкий голос по ту сторону двери, и вконец переставший соображать Гришка, кое-как выпутавшись из тряпья, подошел к ванне, сжал бордовый от возбуждения член и после пары резких движений кончил на покрытые желтоватой эмалью стенки.

Мысли в голове путались, руки тряслись. Чувствующий себя полнейшим извращенцем Гришка с трудом отрегулировал горячую и холодную воду, умудрившись обжечься кипятком, а после — дважды отрезвить разум ледяной струей. Наверное, именно это помогло успокоиться и собрать растекшееся лужицей сознание — сводка, молчавшая с самого утра, прорвалась сквозь мутный хаос Гришкиных мыслей: «Нам капут! Полный! Безоговорочный!» — голосила она, пока Гришка намыливал голову и, отфыркиваясь, споласкивал едкий шампунь.

«Капут», — согласился Гришка и понял, что капут оказался еще полнее, чем представляла себе истерящая сводка: ломанувшись в ванную, он забыл взять с собой чистые трусы.  
Это была катастрофа.

 

Track 16. Про сублимацию, бытовые трудности и пределы человеческих возможностей

Гришка нашел выход из положения: обмотав бедра полотенцем, он ринулся к сумке и спешно извлек пару семейников и свежую футболку. И бочком-бочком вернулся в ванную, где напялил все это на себя, а потом уже с чувством выполненного долга прошлепал в комнату и улегся на матрас. 

Неудобства — кто б их звал! — нагрянули с совершенно неожиданной стороны. Гришка, конечно, подозревал, откуда пошло слово «малосемейка» и что разойтись вдвоем на четырех квадратных метрах кухни, половину из которых занимают стол, плита и холодильник, — дело непростое. Но не думал, что все поверхности в доме, на которые можно повесить сушиться одежду, будут заняты в рекордно короткий срок. И Снегирев, с удивительным рвением вызвавшийся стирать, — тоже. На робкие возражения он шипел, плевался ядом и постоянно упоминал всуе Господа и швы. А еще подкладывал тюбик «Дерматекса» под руку, чтобы Гришка не забывал рубцы смазывать.  
Три дня в квартире царил первобытно-постирочный хаос, и Гришка, то и дело забегавший в ванную, обнаруживал своего сожителя согнувшимся в три погибели над наполненной мыльной водой ванной — в их хозяйстве пока не было ни одного таза.

Стирка оказалась настоящим божьим наказанием. Когда Гришке приспичило снять развешанные на полотенцесушителе чистые носки, его едва не хватил удар: стиравший в ставшей привычной за эти дни позе Снегирев был почти без одежды — не считать же ею белые хлопчатобумажные плавки? — и сдувал никак не желающий покидать кончик его внушительного носа мыльный пузырь.

— Очень жарко, — невозмутимо прокомментировал нетрадиционную форму одежды бесстыдник.

— Как в аду, — пискнул Гришка и исчез за дверью.

И после этого долго не мог успокоиться, предаваясь одному из двух разрешенных суровым ревнителем целостности швов развлечений: гладил постельное белье. Древний советский утюг, похожий на скользящий по замерзшей поверхности реки ледокол, шипел, проходя по непросохшей ткани. Глажке Гришка отдавался всей душой, медитативно водя утюгом от одного берега простыни до другого, складывал наволочки и полотенца по линейке и снова гладил снятые с дверей пододеяльники.

Вторым разрешенным развлечением была готовка. Припомнив времена поповской епитимьи, Гришка понял, что святая обязанность по насыщению жильцов малосемейки целиком и полностью ляжет на его плечи. И был, в общем-то, рад стараться: в ход шли уже известные блинчики, драники, картошка жареная, картошка вареная, картошка печеная и даже картофельная запеканка. Гришка довольно наблюдал, как худое узкое лицо когда-то изводившего себя постами бывшего священнослужителя перестает напоминать фотографии узников концентрационных лагерей. Заваленный клубнями уазик этому очень способствовал, а Снегирев только повторял, что Гришке тоже не мешало бы поправиться.

Потом уже они выбрались в ближайший хозмаг и растянули на балконе бельевую веревку в несколько рядов.

«Потому что носки на батарее, Гриша, — это дурной тон и полный пиздец», — говорил Снегирев.

И даже, вопреки мрачным прогнозам последнего, ни разу серьезно не поругались — не считать же поводом подгоревшую картошку или не выключенный в ванной свет?

Снегирев, правда, вел себя все более странно с каждым днем. То смотрел на Гришку долго, не отрываясь, — словно запомнить хотел. Или, например, как-то вечером сидел Гришка на стуле, пил кефир и болтал ногами. И думать забыл про кефирные «усы» — опять на ночнушку снегиревскую уставился. Снегирев к нему подошел, руку поднял (стереть, что ли, хотел? Гришка аж глазами захлопал от сосредоточенности, чтобы «нольэмоций» на сорочку не напрыгнул от такой непривычной к ней близости) и спрятал тут же за спину, будто испугался, что своенравная конечность с Гришкиной верхней губы белый след уберет. Только буравил взглядом так, что полоска кефирная чуть сама собой не отвалилась.

— Экий ты, раб Божий Гришка, неаккуратный, — осипшим голосом проговорил Снегирев. — Усы-то вытри.

И сбежал на матрас, накрылся одеялом — вроде как спать. Только всю ночь ворочался — Гришка тоже не спал, слышал.

Переход на «ты» у Снегирева произошел незаметно — сложно «выкать» и держать дистанцию с человеком, который спит на соседнем матрасе.  
Гришка же сперва путался в Сергиях, Всеволодах Анатольевичах, а потом привык. Как-то само собой получилось, что тот стал в разговоре просто Всеволодом, хотя и на «вы». «Ты» и «Снегирев» у Гришки случались только наедине с собственной рукой в душе, где не было места паспортным данным, а перед глазами маячила очередная свежевыстиранная ночнушка, доводящая до полного офеофанивания. Гришка при виде этого предмета поповского (хоть тот и настаивал, что это не подрясник, а обычная мирская длинная сорочка) гардероба всякий раз дурел и замирал перед облаченным в него Снегиревым, словно кролик перед удавом.

Иногда Гришка просыпался посреди ночи и смотрел, как в тусклом свете уличного фонаря ворочается с боку на бок на жестком матрасе его невозможная симпатия в задравшейся до середины бедра ночнушке, не скрывавшей ни тонких лодыжек, ни мосластых коленок. И уж тем более ничто не мешало Гришке еженощно пялиться на узкие поповские ступни с длинными ровными пальцами и розовыми пятками.

Он с каждым днем чувствовал, что медленно, но уверенно сходит с ума — жить вместе, существовать бок о бок, то и дело задевая друг друга из-за тесноты квартиры, оказалось испытанием на прочность. Если бы Снегирев оставался отцом Сергием, он бы, наверное, прочитал проповедь о воздержании, а потом добавил бы про святых великомучеников, претерпевавших во имя Христа нашествие гнуса (сиречь мандавошек, которые по дороге к срамным частям тела инока Епифания прогрызли тому избу) или закапывание в землю по самые уши. Но Снегирев, пройдя через прещение* и лишившись сана, ни разу даже не помолился. Он, казалось, не помнил о том, что был священником, — или не был им вовсе, ни на минуту не забывая о хирургии.

Напряжение день ото дня росло. Тон повышался, когда они спорили о важном, например, куда Гришке нести документы, — в вечернюю школу или попробовать сразу в техникум, на черт-знает-за-каким-хреном-впившуюся-ему-специальность, как авторитетно заявлял Снегирев. Гришка, конечно, понимал, что токарь или фрезеровщик из него вышел бы не очень, но выбор профессий даже в райцентре был крайне скудным.

До хрипоты они наорались, когда Гришка собрался устроиться грузчиком. Снегирев, размахивая кулаком с зажатым в нем крошечным тюбиком «Дерматекса», выкрикивал обидные слова про безответственных идиотов, возомнивших себя бессмертными. Единственный на всю малосемейку представитель исчезающего вида бессмертных идиотов скрепя сердце уступил — сам в глубине души понимал, что после пера в бочине надо бы поберечься. В итоге сошлись на том, что учиться он будет, но документы подавать пойдет на следующий год.

— У вас талант к оказанию первой помощи, — безапелляционно заявил Снегирев. — Работать грузчиком и спиваться можно и в Хрякино. До лета будем готовиться к сдаче химии и биологии, потом пойдете поступать в медучилище.

— А если я не... ну, не справлюсь? — испугался такого напора будущий медик. — Я же в этом всем не волоку ни шиша.

Хищно улыбнувшийся Снегирев пообещал выбить из него остатки дури. Было решено, что Гришка устроится в больницу санитаром, — когда рана совсем заживет.

Гришка засел за учебники, нервировал Снегирева собственной глупостью, но дело неожиданно пошло, особенно если на полях старого снегиревского учебника по химии встречались подсказки, сделанные его собственной рукой.

Снегирев беззлобно ругался на шлепающего босиком по линолеуму в сторону кухни Гришку. И не за босые ноги — за то, что по забывчивости тот все время оказывался у холодильника в одних трусах. Или жевал яблоко, лежа на матрасе с учебником, покачивая пяткой. Но чаще всего Снегирев просто вздрагивал, поджимал губы и отворачивался, язвительно комментируя Гришкины привычки и костеря его за забывчивость.

А еще по утрам он всегда вставал раньше. И Гришка, то и дело просыпающийся со стоном и требующей незамедлительного внимания эрекцией, стремительно проносясь мимо кухни, заставал бывшего иерея в неблагостных раздумьях, внимательно наблюдавшим за этим бегством в санузел. Гришка даже не всегда успевал натянуть треники и взять в руки футболку.

А потом пришла небывалая августовская жара. Гришка, задолбавшийся вконец от бесконечно льющихся из снегиревского рта правил приличия, наплевал на них и как-то вечером после душа уснул в чем был — в свободных семейных трусах в ромашку, купленных крестным на старокрысинском базаре в их первый совместный визит в город. И даже забыл накинуть простыню.

И утром наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд осуждающе пялящегося на него Снегирева, всю эту душную ночь страдавшего в одной из своих чертовых сорочек.  
Гришка перевел глаза чуть ниже и заметил бодрого, выспавшегося «нольэмоция», по больничной привычке пытающегося поднять любую скрывающую его ткань. Буркнув что-то извиняющимся тоном, он вскочил и метнулся в ванную, забыв запереть дверь.

А выйдя из ванной, увидел тонкие закушенные губы и некрасивый лихорадочный румянец, покрывающий пятнами обычно бледное лицо Снегирева. Тот был полностью одет, на плече болтался битком набитый рюкзак. Гришкино сердце пропустило удар, он широко распахнул глаза и неверяще уставился на предполагаемого дезертира.

— Гриша, я ухожу, — подтвердил худшие опасения тот.

— Почему? — глупо спросил Гришка, теребя обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце, — по сложившейся идиотской традиции он снова умудрился забыть про чистое белье и не захватил его с собой в душ.

— Потому, — уклончиво ответил тот. — У всякого человека есть пределы возможностей. Мои, наверное, исчерпали себя.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — привалился к стене Гришка, борясь с накатывающим отчаянием.

Снегирев шумно дышал, раздувал ноздри и походил на с трудом сдерживающую себя хищную птицу.

— Ах, не понимаешь, — процедил он и шагнул в сторону двери.

Гришка, наплевав на условности, на нелепое полотенце и стекающую с волос по загривку тонкую холодную струйку воды, решительно загородил собой выход и для верности широко расставил руки. Полотенце с негромким шлепком упало под ноги, но ни возмущенный Гришка, ни Снегирев этого не заметили.

— Не понимаю! Что я сделал не так? — заорал обманутый в лучших чувствах хозяин малогабаритной жилплощади.

— Гриша. Я. Больше. Не. Могу! — раздельно, по складам, словно маленькому ребенку, проговорил Снегирев. — Я не святой. Я не монах и не великомученик, я — живой человек, ты это хоть понимаешь?

— Нет. То есть да. Но нет.

— Ты. Утром на этом чертовом матрасе. Ты. Вечером — в неплотно закрытом душе. Ты. Днем и ночью — ты. Там, в огороде, на грядках — в такой позе, что никакие святые не уберегут. Ночью — ты дышишь, стонешь во сне… Я не могу держать себя в руках. Глазищи твои зеленые, бесовские, невозможные. Все, Гриша, пусти меня, не доводи до греха. Я пойду.

Гришка в изумлении уставился на Всеволода. Детали одна за другой спешно складывались в яркую картину, о которой до этого момента можно было только мечтать — шепотом или про себя. Картина начинающего художника Григория Потаева казалась переливчатой, изменчивой, словно калейдоскоп, но сюжет был один. И назывался коротко и ясно: «Невозможное». 

— Я, значит, — криво улыбнулся Гришка и не заметил, как легко перешел на «ты». — Значит, я, да? А ты? Ты — лучше?

— В смысле…

— В коромысле! Ты, Снегирев, зараза такая, в ночнушке этой, она мокрая, она же прилипает… да везде прилипает! В бане, сволочь, в полотенце полосатом! Ты, еб твою мать, в плавках своих этих чертовых, в ванной, мокрый весь, да твою ж дивизию! Это я ухожу! Увольняюсь, на хуй! Это я себя держать в руках не могу: у меня, блядь, мозоли уже вот на этих самых руках! — заорал Гришка и вцепился в рубашку Снегирева, как утопающий за невесть откуда взявшуюся веревку, как сорвавшийся со скалы — за растущий на самом краю обрыва кустик. Гришка наступил босыми ногами на полотенце и посмотрел вниз. Только сейчас до него дошло, что он все это время стоял голым и абсолютно, вызывающе беззащитным.

— Ты-ы-ы, — прорычал Снегирев, наконец-то заметивший потерю банной амуниции противником, и отбросил рюкзак куда-то в угол прихожей.

Гришке показалось, будто он сиганул в ледяную воду с разбега. Он зарычал в ответ, вжал Снегирева в стену и напрягся в ожидании тычка или обидных слов.  
Ничего этого не было. Не было выставленных вперед ладоней, не было никакой дистанции — только тонкие горячие пальцы, осторожно гладившие его острые лопатки. Его не отталкивали — наоборот, осмелев, прижимали ближе.

Гриша, широко открыв глаза, смотрел на зажмурившегося, загнанно дышавшего Снегирева и окончательно, бесповоротно дурел от собственной безнаказанности. При виде шеи с бьющейся под кожей голубой жилкой у него напрочь отказали тормоза, и он осторожно, пробуя на вкус, лизнул языком выступающий, нервно дергающийся кадык.

Снегирев замер, перестал дышать и еще сильнее зажмурился. Осмелевший Гришка, увидев в этом добрый знак, кинулся целовать все, до чего мог дотянуться: виски с тонкой, почти прозрачной кожей, выступающие скулы, колючий подбородок. Расхрабрившись, он привстал на цыпочки, обнял Всеволода руками за плечи и осторожно прикоснулся губами к его губам. И понял, что пропал совершенно: ответом был только тихий, полный обреченности стон. Гришкины ладони бессовестно гладили выступающие ключицы, осторожно прикасались к впалому животу, к выпирающим тазовым костям, спускаясь все ниже… Руки жили своей собственной, отдельной жизнью, и Гришка, прижавшийся щекой к дорожке крохотных пуговиц, сквозь рубашку чувствовал, как заполошно стучит оно — ставшее самым нужным в мире сердце.

Мозг затуманился окончательно — что и как творит, Гришка и сам не вполне понимал. Он вжимался, бессовестно терся, трогал, гладил, целовал удивленно приоткрытые губы… Всего этого было невозможно мало и одновременно слишком много. Гораздо больше, чем Гришка когда-либо мог мечтать.

Снегирев глубоко, напряженно вздохнул, задержал дыхание, словно пловец перед решающим, самым главным прыжком в жизни. А потом мир в их крошечной прихожей разорвало к чертям, и Гришку снесло взрывной волной, распластало по стене. Это его теперь целовали, не коротко — глубоко, жадно, собственнически. Кислород выгорел, но им вдвоем было чем дышать — и они дышали друг другом.

Каждое прикосновение обжигало, чужая одежда мешала, хотелось содрать ее, обнажить, почувствовать, прижаться кожей к коже, сердцем к сердцу — и замереть, не двигаясь. Гришка задыхался, кажется, шептал что-то… Сумасшествие совершенно точно было заразным: человек, так правильно или бесстыдно стонущий в ответ на его немудрящие ласки, был таким же одержимым.

Когда горячая ладонь накрыла Гришкин возбужденный член, настороженно погладила по всей длине, а потом, словно уверившись, что ее не оттолкнут, ласково сжала, Гришке показалось, что он сейчас, вот прямо сию же секунду потеряет сознание. Он схватился руками за снегиревские плечи, прижался бедрами к мягкой ткани его брюк, коротко всхлипнул и слишком быстро кончил в ласкающую руку.

Ткань мгновенно намокла, Гришка готов был сжаться, когда Всеволод притиснул его к стене еще сильнее, не давая вырваться и сбежать, сгорая со стыда. Вдавился пахом в бедра и прошелся скрытым слоями одежды напряженным членом по голой Гришкиной коже — раз, другой, третий, вздрогнул всем телом и навалился, тяжело дыша, пошатываясь на подгибающихся ногах, упираясь в стену одной рукой, а другой — поддерживал, не давая обоим упасть.

— Никуда я тебя не отпущу, — прошептал Гришка, счастливо утыкаясь носом в ямку между ключиц.

Бесконечный путь до ванной длиной в пять шагов они преодолевали целую вечность. Не обращая внимания на Гришкино стеснительное бормотание, Снегирев скинул рубашку, стянул брюки с носками и пинком отправил этот смятый намокший ком в угол. А потом помог совершенно обессилевшему Гришке забраться в ванну и сам встал позади, обнимая и поддерживая. Минут пять они просто стояли под теплыми струями воды и молчали. Сил не было совсем.

— Гриша, не спи, — проговорил Всеволод ему на ухо и втянул губами порозовевшую мочку.

— М-м-м, — нехотя протянул Гриша и открыл глаза.

Всеволод бережно развернул его к себе лицом, осторожно, словно пробуя на вкус, поцеловал и отстранился. Гришкины глаза распахнулись, сам он потянулся за обманчиво доступными губами, но был схвачен за зад и немедленно остановлен — другой рукой Снегирев держал губку и протягивал ее Гришке.

— Проснулся, — удовлетворенно кивнул командир мочалок и отдал приказ: — Быстро моемся — и в комнату, пока не утонули.

— Нечестно, — нахмурился Гришка, но остальные возражения высказать не успел — его снова увлекли поцелуем.

— Нечестно, зато продуктивно. Гриша, я никуда не уйду, не бойся.

Сильные руки уверенно намыливали его живот, терли спину, пальцы ласкали везде, куда могли дотянуться, — Гришка едва снова не задремал, но был завернут в махровое полотенце, подхвачен на руки и торжественно водружен в таком виде на матрас.

— Эй, — возмутился Гришка, — вообще-то, я не принцесса, чтоб меня на руках носить.

— Из меня принц тоже так себе, — уверил его Всеволод. — Но сил нет никаких, а вдвоем мы бы опять ползли полчаса.

Он придвинул свой матрас к Гришкиному, накинул на голое тело сорочку (Гришка про себя вздохнул — все-таки эта холстина действовала на него совершенно завораживающе), накрыл обоих пододеяльником и с довольным стоном вытянулся на их импровизированной постели.

— И давно вам, Григорий, нравятся сорочки? — полюбопытствовал Всеволод, поймав Гришкин жаркий взгляд.

— Недавно, — ответил Гришка, покраснев. — Как раз с того дня, когда мы баню достроили.

— Подсматривал, — констатировал Всеволод.

— Случайно вышло. Там щель здоровенная, а ты потом в этой тряпке вышел… она на влажное тело вообще ничего не скрывает.

— Это из-за нее ты тогда сбежал?

— Из-за себя, — буркнул Гришка. — Я думал, я по девочкам. Потом уже понял. Забухал так, что самому страшно было.

Всеволод погладил его по голове и поцеловал в макушку.

— А ты? — спросил разомлевший от близости Гришка. — Ты когда про себя узнал, ну, что тебе мужики нравятся?

Всеволод долго молчал, задумчиво перебирая Гришкины волосы, потом вздохнул и невпопад сказал:

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что с Лидой рассорился?

— Угу. И ты, и крестный. И про березу он мне рассказал, ужас какой.

— Ржали, наверное? — холодно проговорил Снегирев и весь напрягся.

— Я — нет, — строго ответил Гришка, обнял ставшее вдруг неподатливым тело и поцеловал куда-то под ключицу. — Крестный тоже. Сказал, что они были идиотами. И песня эта дурацкая еще, мерзкая. Я никогда бы не подумал, что папа вот так мог. И мама за тебя не заступилась, хотя вы и дружили. Мне кажется, они сожалели об этом, когда стали старше. Дядь Саня вот точно сожалеет.

— Сказал бы я, куда ему засунуть его сожаление, — беззлобно съязвил Всеволод. — Потому и не заступилась, что за пидоров нельзя вписываться.

— Чего-о-о?! — вытаращил глаза Гришка. — Она знала, что ли?

— Незадолго до того узнала. И рассказала друзьям, потому что, кроме нее, как ты понимаешь, никто не подозревал: за это в советское время была статья и принудительное лечение в перспективе. Так что я, считай, легко отделался.

Гришка, несолидно всхлипнув, быстро провел тыльной стороной ладони по глазам и принялся горячо и жадно целовать Снегирева куда придется: за ухо, в основание шеи, где нервно билась тонкая голубая жилка, гладил худую длинную спину через ночнушку.

— Все хорошо, — отозвался Всеволод и стиснул Гришку в объятиях так, что тот с трудом смог вдохнуть. — Это было очень давно. Так давно, что целая жизнь прошла. Чему меня научила церковь, так это тому, что каждый достоин прощения. Я это пережил. Отец Алексий мне очень помог тогда, наставил, как мне казалось, на путь истинный.

— Ты поэтому решил священником стать? — тихо спросил Гришка. — От греха подальше?

Снегирев усмехнулся:

— Сан принял, чтобы от мирского сбежать, наверное. Или от себя самого. Даже думал, что мне удалось и что служение Богу — действительно мое призвание. А тут ты. То с сотрясением, то в кустах, то в огороде по пояс голый. Искушение ходячее, а человек, как известно, слаб. Как тут было устоять, и святой бы не выдержал.

— Мы теперь попадем в ад? — неожиданно спросил Гришка.

Всеволод, не разжимая объятий, ласково поцеловал его в висок и ненадолго задумался.

— Всенепременно, — насмешливо выдохнул он прямо в Гришкино ухо и притянул к себе крепче. — Но это я тебе говорю как лишенный сана священник.

— А как врач? — поднял голову Гришка и наткнулся на теплый шальной взгляд.

— Как врач и как человек, разбирающийся в анатомии… — На этих словах Гришка, почувствовавший ладонь, скользнувшую под так и не снятое им после душа полотенце, не удержался и застонал. — Я тебе скажу, что ада не существует. Зато я уверен, что ощущения будут весьма приятными.

Гришка задумался. По всему выходило, что если Господь на небе все-таки есть, он надает обоим божественных лещей и тотчас отправит в преисподнюю к чертям. Только Гришке на это плевать. Сейчас руки были согласны обнимать только одного человека в мире, и никакие лещи, даже самые божественные, его совершенно не волновали.

*Преще́ние — церковное дисциплинарное наказание.

 

Track 17. Tribute to Edith Piaf "Non, je ne regrette rien". Эпилог

Осенний Старокрысинск встретил возвращавшегося с узловской присяги Гришку ржавыми кленами, багрянцем рябин и черным котенком на плече у крестного. Котенок, подозрительно напоминающий Уебище и отличающийся от него окрасом, пятнами на розовом пузе и бóльшим количеством складок, пополз вниз по клетчатой белкинской рубашке и тоненько мнякнул.  
Белкин, поморщившись, засунул попискивающее недоразумение за пазуху, подхватил Гришкин рюкзак одной рукой, другой приобнял крестника и повел его через оккупировавшую перрон стаю голубей в сторону выхода.

В воздухе разливался особый запах, присущий всем железнодорожным станциям: немного креозота, капелька смолы и аромат путешествия, обещающий пассажирам, что дорога будет счастливой, что впереди только новое, неизведанное, а дома всегда кто-то будет ждать и обязательно дождется. Во всяком случае, Гришка очень на это надеялся. Правда, на жаркую встречу на перроне не рассчитывал: Всеволод нашел работу. Готовясь к квалификационному экзамену по хирургии, чтобы вернуться в больницу, Снегирев устроился читать анатомию в медучилище Старокрысинска. Гришка, первого сентября воочию узревший альма-матер, пачками штампующую резиновых Зин, вернулся домой смурной и долго отмалчивался — концентрация ангелоподобных красавиц на один квадратный метр пространства там просто зашкаливала.

«Гриша, ну как можно, — шептал ему Всеволод, затаскивая ревнивца в душ, под теплые струи воды и заглушая все возражения поцелуем. — На кой черт мне сдались эти куклы, если у меня есть ты?»

Гришка сопел, сопротивлялся, но потом решил сдаться — правда, потребовал доказательств, но про себя твердо решил налечь на химию с биологией, чтобы уж точно поступить.  
Всеволод доказывал. Всю ночь, до самого утра доказывал, а потом Гришка, конечно же, поверил и отвечал с таким рвением, что новоявленный преподаватель чуть не проспал первый рабочий день.

— А где твой носатый? — спросил крестный, своим вопросом вылив ушат воды на начавшего заинтересованно приподнимать голову от жарких воспоминаний «нольэмоция». И добавил: — Разругались, что ли?

— Типун тебе на язык, — испугался Гришка и скрестил на всякий случай пальцы. Кошак высунулся из нагрудного кармана Белкина и заинтересованно вертел ушастой башкой, рассматривая окружающий мир. — Лекция у него, он сразу домой из училища поедет.

То, что у Снегирева не получалось встретить Гришку прямо на станции, было, пожалуй, не так уж и плохо. Отвыкшие от воздержания, они имели бы все шансы устроить непотребство прямо на глазах у роняющих челюсти на перрон проводниц.

— Ну, что там твой Ромка-то? — полюбопытствовал крестный. — Ждет его зазноба или все — завяли помидоры?

Гришка только улыбнулся:

— Еще как ждет. С родителями на машине приезжала. Ромка аж чуть не прослезился... только ты никому не говори, он считает, что это не по-пацански.

— Конечно, не по-пацански, — согласился Белкин. — Зато вполне по-человечески. Хотя если уж Хмурного накрыло, то кто мы с тобой, Гриня, такие, чтобы судить?

— Э-э-э, — протянул Гришка, прикидывая, чем могло накрыть одноногого ветерана, чтобы взрывной волной выбить его из затяжной постафганской депрессии. — А что с Хмурным?

— Дык Августа-то внука в армию отправила. Заскучала. И решила помочь Хмурному реабилитироваться, даже комплекс упражнений для инвалидов придумала. Ну, ты ж видел, как она Никифора за два месяца в форму привела?

Песни про бабушку с налетчиками и наганом, по всей видимости, намертво впечатались в музыкальный архив сводки. Гришка, припомнив, каким красавцем стал Долботряс и какую сцену ревности закатил Всеволод, когда Никифора в армию провожали, снова занервничал. В душе всколыхнулось тревожное чувство: ждут его дома или нет?

— Видел, конечно, — отозвался он.

— Хмурной на своем протезе теперь аки летчик Мересьев. Танцевать стал. А потом не только танцевать, — с намеком подвигал бровями Белкин, щелкнул зажигалкой и прикурил. — Шоб я так жил в шестьдесят восемь, Гриня! Ты бы видел, как они вдвоем с Августой по пустым бутылкам на спор из ружья лупят. Никаких ментов не надо, теперь в Хрякине уровень преступности нулевой — Примус отчеты строчит, все не нарадуется.

— Примус, бабка… ты мне лучше скажи, как у вас с Марусей.

— С Марусей все прекрасно, особенно ортопердический матрас, — заржал крестный. — Вам тоже такой надо купить — Упырь сразу помолодеет лет на десять.

— Спасибо, я и так не жалуюсь, — покраснел Гришка.

— Не уверен, что хочу слышать подробности, — закатил глаза Белкин. — Денисыч бы его пристрелил за растление, а Лида помогла бы прятать труп.

— А ты?

— А я б лопату подавал, но раз у вас все серьезно… Мое мнение ты знаешь: лучше жить счастливым и здоровым «пи...анистом», чем гнить в земле с целой жопой.

Гришка поник. Зря крестный поднял эту тему: за весь месяц они со Всеволодом так до конца друг друга и не растлили. Как говорил сам Снегирев, — во-первых, спешить им некуда.

«А во-вторых, Гришенька, — подала голос молчаливая в последнее время сводка, — вы еще полгода будете выяснять, кто сверху. А потом учить матчасть и практиковаться на манекенах, как при оказании первой помощи. И если у твоего драгоценного не испортится от всего этого и без того чудесный характер и он опять не свалит куда-нибудь в Улан-Батор лечить коренное население, напевая свою любимую Пиаф, вы наконец дойдете до практической части растления. К следующему сентябрю».

Кассету Пиаф, кстати, Гришка купил — она в подарочной упаковке покоилась во внутреннем отделении рюкзака, с которым он ездил к Узлу на присягу. По мере удаления от райцентра и оставшегося в нем Всеволода, Гришкина принципиальность в отношении неприкосновенности собственной жопы таяла, как кусок хозяйственного мыла в тазу. За четыре дня путешествия до узловской учебки и обратно Гришка весь извелся и сто раз пожалел — поезд мерно укачивал, перестукивал колесами, создавая иллюзию уюта, и перед глазами то и дело вставали пьяные от счастья глаза Снегирева, а потом почти сразу же вставал «нольэмоций», причиняя кучу неудобств.

— А с бизнесом как? — неловко перевел тему Гришка.

— С бизнесом — примерно как с Марусей, но не без сложностей, — откликнулся крестный, запихивая рюкзак в новую, похожую на гладкую голубую капсулу люльку «Планеты». — Я всегда подозревал всемирный заговор пидорасов. А когда хряк отказался осеменять свиней, зато радостно прокопал траншею в загон к быку…

— Я тоже не уверен, что хочу слышать подробности, — ухмыльнулся Гришка.

— В общем, слава Харитону и искусственной инсеминации, — заржал крестный и вытащил котенка из-под рубашки. — На-ка вот, держи. Сам понимаешь, рулить с кошаком за пазухой неудобно, а из коробки он выковыривается. В пахана характером пошел.

Гришка, представивший двух мнякающих кошаков в «абебасе» с одинаковыми надменными рожами, прыснул.

— Тебе смешно. А этот кобель кошачий на все Хрякино уебищ наплодил. Выйду на улицу, гляну на село — котята или плешивые, или с ушами, или с харей знакомой. Кто с хвостом меховым, кто с бородой. И мнякают, мать их за ногу. А этот последний непристроенный остался, думаю в зоомагазин сдать. Никто его не берет: и уши, и складки, и рожа зверская. Лысый опять же… Про характер я уже сказал? Не кот, а джекпот какой-то.

Гришка взял теплый ушастый комок на руки и рассмотрел. Котенок, раззявив клыкастую розовую пасть, широко зевнул, развалился в Гришкиных ладонях, будто всегда там жил, надул нежное пятнистое пузо и блаженно мнякнул.

— Вот что, — решил Гришка. — Я его с собой заберу. Не надо никаких зоомагазинов.

— Любишь ты, сынок, уро… в общем, нестандарт всякий с говнистым характером. Ладно, забирай, уговорил. Твой-то не будет против? — спросил крестный, протягивая Гришке шлем.

— Свой нестандарт я уговорю, — решительно отозвался счастливый владелец кошачьей живности и сунул эту самую живность под куртку.

«Планета» подкатила к подъезду с ветерком, и крестный, высадив Гришку с котячьей коробкой и рюкзаком, нахально улыбнувшись и покачав головой на предложение войти, рванул в сторону шоссейки на Хрякино. Гришка помахал ему вслед, и тут откуда-то сверху из распахнутого окна грянула музыка.  
Музыкой это мог назвать только любитель хрякинского бабского шансона дед Хмурной. Нестройное трио телок заунывно орало хрипатыми голосами во всю мощь старого кассетника, распугав живущих в округе птиц и заставив котенка в коробчонке присмиреть и перестать долбиться ушастой башкой в картонную крышку с круглыми дырками.

Гришка вздохнул, поправил сползающую лямку рюкзака, ухватил покрепче кошачий ящик и вошел в воняющий краской подъезд.  
Поднялся по облупленным ступеням и застыл перед собственной дверью в нерешительности. В мыслях он перебрал все свои самые жуткие видения: Зину в халатике, раздвинутые матрасы, пустую комнату… даже воспоминания о падающем на куст красноглазом Мортине не пугали так сильно, как стройные ряды красоток из медучилища.

«Я обниму-у-у мою любо-о-овь», — завывали тетки, пока Гришка пытался трясущимися руками повернуть ключ в замке.  
Дверь открылась. Шаг, еще шаг. Гришка подумал, что ошибся адресом, — до того за четые дня изменилась его квартира. В прихожей призывно распахнул дверцу шкаф, рядом на стене висели крючки для верхней одежды. Исчезли сумки в углу и аккуратные стопки одежды на подоконнике. В ванной шумела вода. Гришка зашел в кухню, где на накрытом вышитой скатертью столе надрывался хриплыми женскими голосами старенький кассетный магнитофон крестного. С плиты подмигивала начищенным до блеска боком кастрюля. Гришка снял крышку, и живот подвело от запаха наваристого борща.

Котенок, высунувший любопытный розовый нос из коробки, радостно проорался и чуть не нырнул в борщ. Гришка спас его от падения, вовремя ухватив за хвост.  
Порывшись в холодильнике и обнаружив там половинку отварной курицы, он мелко покрошил немного в блюдце и поставил перед носящимся кругами мнякающим котенком. Взяв с подоконника газеты, соорудил импровизированный лоток. Свынкс заинтересованно принюхался к курятине и в мгновение ока сжевал всю порцию. А потом сыто зевнул и с чувством выполненного долга прошествовал за занавеску, где и улегся — прямо под неработающей батареей.

За этими хлопотами Гришка не расслышал, как дверь ванной негромко хлопнула. Он обернулся и замер, окончательно потеряв дар речи: опершись на косяк, одетый в излюбленную свою сорочку на влажное, разгоряченное после душа голое тело, стоял Снегирев и улыбался. Гришка выключил магнитофон и шепотом — тишина непривычным глухим ударом проехалась по барабанным перепонкам — спросил, указывая на лежащий рядом подкассетник:

— Это что?

— Это те самые ваши любимые с Белкиным «Воровайки». Надежда русского шансона, судя по всему.

— Нет, я понял, что «Воровайки». Ты-то почему их вдруг слушать стал? — удивился Гришка, а затем застыл, точно громом пораженный. — Соскучился?

Всеволод смотрел на него странным немигающим взглядом, полным грусти и тяжелой тоски, не отвечая на вопрос и не замечая шуршащего за занавесками котенка. А затем шагнул вплотную и всем телом с размаха впечатал Гришку в украшенные полевыми вьюнками обои. Тот не успел вдохнуть, как оказался втянут в долгий поцелуй, страстный, жадный и нетерпеливый, а в паху разлилась приятная тяжесть. Снегирев нехотя отодвинулся — так, чтобы в легкие притиснутого к стенке и ошалевшего от счастья Гришки начал проникать воздух. Гришкины руки, воспользовавшись ситуацией, уже задирали подол сорочки, сжимали разгоряченную кожу, гладили, гладили…

— Разумеется, соскучился, — ответил наконец Всеволод. — Тебя не было целых четыре дня.

Гришка радостно охнул и повис на нем, уцепившись руками и для надежности скрестив ноги. И прошептал на ухо: — Я уже сто раз пожалел, что поехал.

Всеволод еще раз порывисто обнял Гришку, ухватил под бедра и понес в ванную, где аккуратно опустил на пол и отвернул краны.

— Весь поездом пропах, — проворчал он. — Немедленно в душ.

Гришкин желудок совершенно не вовремя издал жалобное урчание. Всеволод сердито посмотрел и добавил:

— И обедать. А потом — в кровать.

— А откуда у нас кровать? — удивленно спросил Гришка, пока Всеволод рывками стаскивал с него джинсы и носки.

— Купил, — коротко ответил тот, избавляя постанывающего от нетерпения любовника от футболки, попутно пробегаясь пальцами по соскам. — Два дня выбирал, два дня собирал — иначе бы с ума сошел тут один, наверное. Занавески трижды гладил, представляешь? — он нехотя отодвинулся, порывисто выдохнул и сказал, шагнув к двери: — Я тебя на кухне подожду. Иначе до кровати, боюсь, дело так и не дойдет.

Гришка, насупившись, снял очки и залез в ванну. Он смывал с себя дорожную пыль с неистребимым ароматом креозота, тер мочалкой кожу до скрипа. Сполоснув пену, вытерся огромным махровым полотенцем и подивился предусмотрительности Снегирева, подсунувшего ему чистое белье и домашнюю футболку с трениками. Презрев лишние слои одежды, Гришка нацепил трусы, решительно толкнул дверь ванной комнаты и вышел в коридор.

— К черту обед, — сказал он подпиравшему в нетерпеливом ожидании стенку Всеволоду. — Я тоже соскучился.

Гришка схватил его за руку и потянул в комнату, где и в самом деле обнаружилась двуспальная кровать, застеленная свежим бельем.

— Ого! — восхитился он и плюхнулся на простыню.

Застывший посреди комнаты Всеволод севшим голосом уточнил: — Нравится? Правда?

Гришка вскочил с постели, подошел к нему и обнял, прижимаясь всем телом. Они целовались — то робко, словно впервые, бережно и нежно, то страстно, сладко, не обращая внимания на то, как царапает Гришкины губы снегиревская щетина. Куда-то в угол полетела чертова поповская сорочка, и они вдвоем упали на кровать, игнорируя жалобы скрипнувшего новыми пружинами матраса.

Всеволод приник к шее Гриши, целуя, спускаясь все ниже, пока не обхватил губами член прямо через тонкий хлопок плавок. Гришка взвыл и в ужасе помотал головой. Он мечтал об этих губах на собственном члене бессчетное количество раз, но, считая такую ласку стыдной, позорной, никогда бы не посмел просить — но не мог перестать думать о ней.  
Всеволод с усилием провел языком по всей длине члена, намочив ткань, и смущенно отстранился. Гришка взвыл, вцепился руками в пододеяльник и чуть не изодрал его в лоскуты от огорчения. Всеволод подул на влажную ткань, холодный воздух обжег горячую кожу. Гришка, не сдержав глухого протяжного стона, подался бедрами вверх. Всеволод неуверенно, одним пальцем оттянул намокшие плавки вниз и провел им по обнажившейся головке, задевая ставшую чувствительной уздечку. Глаза, горящие от возбуждения, взглянули на Гришку нерешительно. В них застыл вопрос: — Можно?

Гришка, посылая к чертям принципы и упрятав подальше чувство стыда, смог только утвердительно кивнуть.

— Ты уверен?

— А ты?

— Я об этом мечтал месяц, — прошептал Всеволод, — месяц и целых четыре очень долгих дня. Так я тебя спрашиваю: ты уверен?

— Д-да, — сжал зубы Гришка. От еле сдерживаемого желания его ощутимо трясло.

Всеволод распахнул глаза и еще раз переспросил, обжигая горячим дыханием Гришкин член:

— Точно?

— М-м-м, — обреченно промычал Гришка и еще раз приподнял бедра, ткнувшись головкой прямо в приоткрывшийся от удивления тонкогубый рот.

Дальше было так хорошо, что Гришка даже на секунду подумал, что его вот-вот разорвет от сумасшедшего, обжигающего счастья на сотню, нет, тысячу крошечных Гришек, стонущих и подающихся навстречу ласкающим губам.

Во рту, неловко, неумело, но так правильно обхватывающем его член, было горячо, влажно и до невозможности сладко. Гришку вело, он дурел, кажется, даже матерился, с трудом удерживаясь на краю. От остроты ощущений путающий пол с потолком, какой-то частью стремительно катившегося за горизонт сознания он услышал — нет, скорее почувствовал — глухой низкий стон, распахнул глаза, выскользнул из обжигающего тепла губ, из последних сил отстранил Всеволода и выплеснулся прямо на его лицо и шею.  
И немедленно отключился.

***

— Я купил тебе кассету Эдит Пиаф, — сказал Гришка после того, когда, отдышавшись, Всеволод снова принес его на руках в ванную и погрузил в теплую воду (традиции решили не отменять). — Ну их, этих «Вороваек». Не понимаю, как они раньше могли нравиться.

— Ты просто из этого вырос, — философски заметил Снегирев. — Это нормально. Лет через пять сам себя не узнаешь.

А потом выскользнул за дверь, и со стороны кухни раздались радостное мняканье, ругательства, перемежаемые привычным «прости, Господи», и глухой стук покатившейся по полу чашки. И щелканье тугих клавиш старого магнитофона.  
Всеволод вернулся, и из-за двери полилась негромкая музыка.

— У нас котенок, — заметил он, расположившись в крошечной ванне и прижав Гришку спиной к своей груди.

— Ты против? — настороженно повернул голову тот и получил в ответ невесомый поцелуй за левым ухом и совершенно неснегиревский смешок.

— Гриша, это твоя квартира. Ты можешь поселить сюда всех, кого посчитаешь нужным. А ты отчего-то даешь приют совершенно невозможному коту и крайне неприятному старому извращенцу, который не нажил за всю жизнь ничего, кроме проблем.

— Вот, ты сам и ответил! — Гришка перевернулся на живот и, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Всеволодом, незамедлительно чмокнул того в выдающийся нос. — Это — моя квартира. Кого… то есть с кем хочу, с тем и живу. Э-э-э, кота это не касается, правда. Я, конечно, тоже извращенец, Гермиона на присяге вон целую книжку по девиациям дала почитать, и я даже нахватался оттуда страшных слов, но к животным никакого сексуального возбуждения точно не испытываю. И вообще, я люблю нестандарт. Мне тетка всю жизнь говорила, что я неправильный и ненормальный.

— Ты вполне нормальный наглец, — отозвался Всеволод, вернул поцелуй и уточнил: — То есть ко мне ты его испытываешь?

— Разумеется. Даже готов на некоторые эксперименты, потому что, как правильно заметил один человек, лучше быть счастливым… эм, извращенцем, чем несчастным мертвым праведником, — вполне успешно адаптировал Гришка слова крестного и сам удивился, как легко у него это получилось. Не иначе, чтение медленно, но верно приносило свои плоды.

Удивленный Снегирев подскочил в ванне и порывисто обнял Гришку, целуя его брови, глаза, скулы… Невысказанное обещание сделать все правильно, не причинить боли и какая-то отчаянная нежность таились в каждом движении.

— Ты не жалеешь, что все так вышло? — спросил Всеволод, нехотя отрываясь от Гришкиных губ.

— Конечно нет! А ты, ты не жалеешь?

Всеволод закатил глаза и презрительно фыркнул, а потом порывисто обнял Гришку, прижал его к себе и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
Они лениво целовались в переполненной водой ванне, рискуя залить пол. Под дверью восторженно верещал объевшийся котенок, которого Гришка твердо решил назвать Джекпотом за уникальную комбинацию фамильных свынксовских черт характера и везучесть. А с кухни нарастающей бурей эмоций на пределе возможностей старого кассетного магнитофона неслась удивительная мелодия, в которой Гришке не было понятно ни единого слова, кроме повторяющегося рефрена «non, je ne regrette rien».

И он тоже ни о чем не жалел. Он просто был счастлив.

 

Bonus track. Глоссарий

Гришка «Щиток» (Григорий Денисович) Потаев — Гарри Джеймс Поттер  
Всеволод Анатольевич Снегирев (Отец Сергий, «Упырь») — Северус Снейп

Хрякинские:

Потаевы (упоминаются) и их родственники:  
Денис Денисыч — Джеймс Поттер  
Лида — Лили Поттер  
Петрония — Петуния Дурсль  
Данила «Дусик» — Дадли Дурсль  
Васильич — Вернон Дурсль

 

Узловы:  
Артур (отец) — Артур Уизли  
Теть Маша — Молли Уизли

Ромка — Рон Уизли  
Женька — Джинни Уизли

Долготрясенские:  
Бабка Августа — Августа Лонгботтом  
Никифор «Долботряс» — Невилл Лонгботтом

Хрякинские пацанчики:  
Димон Фокин — Дин Томас  
Сенька Шпингалет — Шеймас Финниган

Училка Афин-Афанасьевна — Минерва Макгонагалл  
Ее внезапная внучка Гермиона Грыжина — Гермиона Грейнджер

Дед Хмурной — Аластор Моуди  
Пастух дед Харитон — Рубеус Хагрид  
и его французская фря по переписке — мадам Максим

Отец Алексий — Альбус Дамблдор с лимонными карамельками

Фельдшерица теть Поля — мадам Помфри

Дом Белкиных:

Дядь Саня, крестный Гришки — Сириус Блэк  
Бабка Валентина — Вальбурга Блэк  
Уебище, кошак породы «свынкс» — Кричер

Ворона на березе — Сивилла Трелони  
Пейринг свин/бык реально существует

 

Маноринские:

Малофеевы:  
Людвиг Аристархович (Люсьен, Гусь, Гусьен) — Люциус Малфой  
Дрон (Малафья) — Драко Малфой  
Наталья (в девичестве Белкина) — Нарцисса Малфой

Гопы:  
Витек «Лобстер» Крабов — Винсент Крэбб  
Жора «Голимый» Голин — Грегори Гойл  
Внезапная его сеструха Галка — ожэпа, смесь Миллисенты Буллстроуд, Панси Паркинсон и Лаванды Браун в худших их проявлениях.

Ночник — Теодор Нотт  
Забей — Блейз Забини  
Макс «Кирпич» Филькин — Маркус Флинт

Отморозок Володька Мортин — Волдеморт

Барменша тетя Роза — Мадам Розмерта

 

Старокрысинск:

Маруся — Мэри Макдональд  
Участковый Примус — Римус Люпин  
Следователь Наина Федоровна (Нина) — Нимфадора Тонкс  
Дульсинея Амвросьевна Жабейко — Долорес Джейн Амбридж  
Резиновая Зина — ожэпа  
Бабуля-ветошь — привет, Клайв Баркер

Локации:  
Старокрысинск — Лондон  
Улица Кривая — Косой Переулок  
Манорино — смесь мэнора и Хогсмида  
Хрякино — Хогвартс, пуп земли

«Шоха» — Ваз 2106  
«Буханка» — микроавтобус УАЗ  
Иж «Планета» в роли «Ройал Энфилда» Сириуса Блэка


End file.
